Opposing Teams
by Dreammergurl2007
Summary: Hermione, the at the top of her 7th year is also at the top of her game, that is until a certain slytherin captures her eye. What happens when they collide? HrGDM and HPGW
1. Quidditch

A/N: this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fic, heck this is my first attempt at any fan fic. I hope you like.  
  
Hermione did not remember why she had hated quidditch so much. Maybe it was because she could not learn it out of a book. Ha books, they seemed miles away from her. She loved the way her quidditch robes wrapped themselves around her as she raced toward the goal with the quaffle beneath her arm, her Nimbus 2000 as though obeying her mind rather then her grip. She aimed and scored.

Ron Cheered her on from his side of the field. The practice match against Hufflepuff was going great, it was so much fun. She did a victory lap around the field then got herself back into position. This team had not looked this good since Oliver Wood left. Her fellow chasers, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil gave her a high five before the game was called to the end. She flew into a dive and raced Harry to the ground.

"Show off." She muttered as she dismounted her Nimbus 2000.

"Not bad Hermione, I can see what Ron was saying when you tried out. You're natural."

"oh don't be so modest." She said as they walked in to the locker rooms right behind the teams two beaters, Seamus Finnagin and Kellen Marriela.

Hermione had pulled off her quidditch robes and slipped on her school robes when there was a brief knock at the door. Ron went to answer it while pulling his school robes over his head. He had opened the door the tinniest crack before the door slammed open and the Slytherin team came strolling in to the locker room.

They took one look around the room, surveying the teams line up. They burst out laughing when they finished surveying them. Draco Malfoy walked over to Ron and sneered at him before whispering in his ear. "Is this the best you can do? A bunch of mediocre witches and wizards and a couple of mudbloods?"

The Slytherin team jumped in front of Malfoy to protect their captain from the attack of five of the Gryffindor team. Ron had clutched the back of Malfoy's robes and whispered in his ear "is this the best you can do? A bunch of trolls and nothing but pure brained slugs?"

Malfoy wretched away from Ron Sneering again. He waved his hand at the rest of the team and they followed him out the door and up towards the towering castle.

Hermione had kept cool, she had been called a mudblood before and it did not phase her very much anymore. Hermione did notice, however, how cute Draco looked when he was laughing or sneering. If only his wasn't in Slytherin. Then what? She asked herself, would she like him even more? Hermione pushed the thought out of her head before she stored away her broom in the broom cupboard and climbed the hill to the castle.

What was with these nasty thoughts going through his head. Did he actually think Granger looked pretty on that broom of hers, that blasted Nimbus 2000, with her hair streaming back, and a grin on her face as she went to score a goal in the fifty foot high goals? Draco could never freely admit to anyone but himself that he did in fact have those thoughts about a Gryffindor and a mudblood.  
  
A/N i want some reviews before i put up my next chapter


	2. Unlikely Pairs

Friday, November 1st 9:35 a.m. Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration Class  
  
"You will be in teams of two for this project." Stated McGonagall as she walked around the room." the point of this project is to research an animal of your choosing and what spells will be needed to change a desk in to the animal and the spells needed to change that animal in to a desk.  
The teams will be as fallow, there will be no switching partners. You don't like that person, tough.  
Potter, Goyle  
Weasley, Crabbe  
Granger, Malfoy  
Bulstrode, Patil  
  
the list paired the most unlikely pairs together, it was horrible. Gryffindors and Slytherins in groups? This could mean trouble.  
  
Of all the people he could have been paired with, He had to be paired with a mudblood and a Gryffindor, though, at least he was bound a good grade.  
  
Of all the people she could have been paired with, she had to be paired with the most evilest person in the world not to mention a competitor on the quidditch field. The field that she would face that horrid green team tomorrow.  
  
Hermione was pretty too. No... wait... she was not pretty, she is a mudblood and not pretty at all with her bushy hair and beaver like... no normal teeth. Whoa that's a change. When did that happen?  
  
Draco was so handsome. It was great, his silvery blonde hair draping over his face when ever he bent forward... wait what was she saying? She can't like DRACO MALFOY.  
  
The partners moved to tables to sit together. Draco sat down in the chair next to Hermione's. Hermione had already pulled her advanced transfiguration book out of her bag and was deeply immersed in page 3.  
  
"Granger" said Draco sitting down and looking at her face.  
  
"Malfoy" said Hermione turning the page  
  
The bell rang and Hermione started to stuff her book, quill, parchment, and ink in to her heavy bag.  
  
"umm..." said Hermione trying not to look at his handsome angelic face as she moved her arthimancy book around so she could find a nice spot for her ink "we have a week to do this so why don't you meet me in the library after dinner, about 7?"  
  
"can't, quidditch practice." Draco said swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking toward Crabbe and Goyle  
  
"ok, whatever." Hermione walked calmly past him still searching for a spot for her ink. She joined Harry and Ron by the door and they walked up the marble staircase to charms with Flitwick  
  
Draco watched her walk down the hallway. Did he actually think she looked pretty, and what was that scent she had on. It was so mellow but so beautiful. He walked out of the classroom to herbology.  
  
Her beauty would not get her anywhere tomorrow at the match. No where at all.

**Thank you to Stormy Phoenix and Snowbear for Reviewing to make this story better then it can be**


	3. Butterflies

Hermione stared at the top of her 4 poster bed. She had kicked off her covers during the night and now a cool breeze was sneaking along her legs. She was so nervous. Her first quidditch game was coming up and she had never been so scared.  
  
After an hour of restless movement, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked silently toward the end of the bed and pulled her robes out of her trunk.  
  
She dressed and walked out of the dormitory and down to the empty common room and sat in front of the glowing embers in the fireplace where last night a roaring fire kept her company as she looked up spells for the transfiguration project with Draco.  
  
She could see the first lights of the morning poke there way in to the room. Hermione wanted to just walk the butterflies out of her stomach. She pushed the portrait open and walked down the corridor.  
  
The Fat Lady mumbled something about waking her up so early at Hermione, Hermione just crossed her arms and hugged herself as she thought about the game.  
  
Draco could not sleep, it was insane. Why would he be anymore scared of this match then any other? What was different? Granger was what was different. This was nothing different from another quidditch match. Nothing.  
  
Still he could not go back to sleep. Draco pulled on his school robes and walked out of his dormitory.  
  
Hermione walked around the lake and sat down on the far side facing the quidditch pitch. She was scared, that field looked like a death trap to her.  
  
What was she doing? She should be studding, not playing quidditch.  
  
No she would do this. Hermione stood up and turned, she pulled her cloak around her tighter and lifted her head toward the castle. A familiar figure was walking out of the door.  
  
Hermione recognized the figure as Draco Malfoy, he apparently had not seen her yet. She tried to turn around and walk away without him seeing her.  
  
He had seen her. Her hair blowing back, the paleness of her face as she turned back to the castle.  
  
"Granger" Draco called stuffing his hands into his cloak  
  
"What?" Hermione called back, turning around to face him. She felt for her wand in her pocket, just in case. She really did not want to see him  
  
"Scared?" Draco said stepping up to her.  
  
"You wish." Hermione said calmly  
  
Hermione was lying, Draco could tell. The way her face was so pale, the way she made herself sound forceful, the way she stiffen her back when she said the words.  
  
"I do wish, it will just make it harder for you to place goals through."  
  
"Why do you wish me to be scared and not sink goals?" Hermione said turning back to the castle, striding along at a brisk pace with her head held high, "Is it because you don't have faith in your team?" she said with a slight laugh, "see you at the game."  
  
Draco stared, with disbelief, he got dissed by a Gryffindor, a Mud-blood and a girl all at the same time, as Hermione walked up the stone steps.  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall where platters of porridge was gleaming on each of the tables. She seated herself on the far left and took a piece of toast.  
  
Hermione would beat him! Hermione would be better then them. Hermione would conquer. 


	4. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

**A/N: this was absolutely may favorite chapter to write so far. I LOVE Quidditch and i have always wished that i could fly. But i can't so here is my Quidditch chapter  
**  
Hermione pulled her Quidditch robes on and took a deep breath. This was it. The first Quidditch game of the season.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" said Harry sitting down next to her. His Firebolt in one hand and her Nimbus 2000 in his other.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy!" said Hermione in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Hey, no need to get vicious." Harry said with a laugh, he handed her, her Nimbus and stood up. "I still remember my first game."  
  
"yeah so do i." Said Hermione with a chuckle.  
  
"yeah but you did not hear what Wood said to me." said Harry as he thought back to the former caption that lead the Quidditch team during Harry's first 3 years before going to Angelina Johnson for a year then to Ron for the past two years. Harry was offered the position but he denied. He was no good at deriving plays for the team, even though he could read them. "He told me he was nervous and got knocked out after the first two minutes of the game and woke up in the hospital a week later."  
  
"oh, yeah, that comforting." Said Hermione sarcastically as the team lined up in front of the gates.  
  
"I know ain't it." He said as the gates were risen and the Gryffindor team was enveloped in light. Hermione squinted into the cheering stadium, well mostly cheering, the Slytherin team was already out there and having a last minute discussion, she could see Draco's silvery blonde hair gleaming in the middle of the troll like pack.  
  
"and here comes the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Weasley, Thomas, Patil, Granger, Finnagin, Marriela, and Potter." Said Lavender Brown, she was a really good commenter and made a good replacement for Lee Jordan who left in after Harry's fifth year, surprised he graduated.  
  
Hermione followed Harry to the center of the field; where their team gathered together, to get there they had to go past the Slytherin team. Draco looked up the instant her name was called. He stared at her as she past. She stared back determinedly.  
  
"Ok guys..." said Ron as they huddled together.  
  
"And girls." Said Parvati  
  
"and girls," agreed Ron. "this is our last chance, besides you Kellen," he nodded at the sixth year. "We are good enough to take home the Quidditch cup for the last time, for the 4th time since we have been here. There is no way we are going to let the Slytherin's steal our glory."  
  
"That's right." Said the rest of the team in unison  
  
"ok, good luck." They broke and walked to their positions on the field.  
  
Hermione placed her broom between her legs and pulled her bushy hair up into a bun, a sloppy one at that.  
  
"Captions, Shake hands." Said madam Hooch.  
  
And they did. Gripping rather hard.  
  
"Mount your brooms." They did. Hermione stepped forward as Malcolm Baddock stepped forward. Both of their eyes throwing threatening glances at each other.  
  
A shrill whistle blew through the air as the quaffle was released. Hermione pushed up hard on her broom stick and caught the quaffle right under Baddock's nose.  
  
She pulled up high to soar over Crabbe and Goyle's heads, the quaffle positioned neatly under her arm. She ducked slightly as Seamus flew over her head to smack a bludger that was following her.  
  
She aimed and scored. The Stadium erupted with cheers. Hermione sighed to herself as she realized there was nothing to be worried about.  
  
"Dean Thomas now in possession of the quaffle." Said Lavender through the magical microphone. "Ow, that must have hurt, Slytherin now in possession of the quaffle."  
  
Dean rolled over on his broom completely winded. Crabbe had stuck a bludger at him from a distance of 10 feet. He had no time to react.  
  
In ten minutes Hermione was beginning to get worried. The score was 50- 80 Slytherin. Hermione had lost her hair band it her hair was whipping freely around her face.  
  
"Granger now in possession of the quaffle."  
  
About an hour later, there were still no signs of the snitch and the skies were now becoming cloudy. "190-190 tied, Gryffindor in possession."  
  
Hermione streaked toward the Slytherin goal and sunk a shot. Malfoy came over and started yelling at the keeper, a 3rd year the Hermione did not know by name.  
  
"Yeah, I am good." She said as Dean caught the quaffle and streaked toward the slytherin goal again. Parvati and Hermione joined him to make an arrow shaped formation. Hermione could tell that the keeper was confused about who had the quaffle. They spilt right before the goals and the keeper thinking Hermione had it went for her goal, and Dean scored.  
  
"210-190, Gryffindor."  
  
A fork of lightning flashed through the sky at the same time blustery winds and pouring rain came in, with in moments Hermione was soaked.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
Hermione was so tired. She panted as she streaked toward the goal only to have a bludger come out of no where.  
  
It smacked her in the face. She was dizzy she rolled over on her broom but managed to keep a grip. She pulled herself back on and tried to focus.  
  
Another beam of lightning came from the sky now illuminating the flooding Quidditch pitch. It seemed close.  
  
Then she saw a figure falling from the sky. In green robes. A Slytherin was falling from the sky right in front of her. She could not let that person fall to their death even though he or she was a Slytherin. She concentrated and sent a slowing charm toward the person then when he or she slowed enough Hermione raced forward ten feet and caught the person.  
  
Unfortunately the person's broomstick smacked her in her head. She could feel blood and rain running down her face and she tried to control the rate at which they were falling before landing on the ground in 3 inches of water.  
  
Their brooms floated next to them obediently. Hermione turned her head to the person she was on top of.  
  
Draco Malfoy was laying beneath her as though dead. Hermione took his left wrist which was 3 inches away from her right hand. There was a pulse but faint.  
  
There were screams erupting from the stands as more people realized that two members of different teams were down on the ground.  
  
Hermione laid her head back down on Draco's chest which was rising up and down slowly. Her world went black.  
  
"That's it, Potter has got the Snitch. Gryffindor wins 380 to 230, "said Lavender as Teachers, Friends and Neighbors from Hogsmead swept down on the pair laying in the water.

**A/N as you can tell , my chapters are slowly getting longer and not concentrating on Hermione and Draco's thoughts as much. I hope twas not to annoying /w me skipping time chunks like that but tis late and i need to sleep.**

**Thank you to**

**Stormy Pheonix**

**Snowbear**


	5. In the Hospital Wing

**A/N I am so sorry for the late update, first I could not think of what the heck was going to happen- it is a little thing I like to call Writers Block- yeah it is a really dreadful disease and most writers get it but you know what are you going to do?! Then summer vacation started so I was, and am, fully hanging with all my friends. So again I am very sorry.  
**  
Hermione moaned a little as she opened her eyes. She saw the stark white walls of what she was sure was the Hospital wing. Her head hurt really bad. She blinked once or twice then shook her head. Hermione turned her head to the left slightly.  
  
Draco Malfoy was laying on the bed next to her. What made it worst was that he was staring at her. He seemed to notice that Hermione had woken up and jumped slightly with a "What are you staring at Granger?" before turning his back to her.  
  
Hermione laughed slightly but quickly stopped. The little movement made her body hurt and hurt a lot.  
  
"You know Malfoy, you could try being a little nicer to me." said Hermione in a strong voice, even though she felt like crap.  
  
He turned back to her. "And why is that?"  
  
"Well, I kind of saved your life!" She said unbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah right!" He said with a laugh.  
  
Before Hermione could respond the two Quidditch teams fought their way into the wing. 6 people crowded around each bed.  
  
Hermione could not even get a glimpse of Draco through the crowds surrounding the beds.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" said Dean as he sat down near her head.  
  
"Yeah, but i have a huge head ache."  
  
"We expected that." Said Harry who sat at her hip. "You got pummeled by a bludger then Malfoy over there." He said with a slight increase in his voice so Draco could hear him. "Fell, and with you being a nice person you slowed him down and caught him, but then his stupid broom hit you in your head."  
  
"Um. Harry, I already knew that. I was conscious then. I did not pass out for a little bit after we hit the ground." Harry blushed, smiled then retreated to his chair. "What happened?" she asked at team.  
  
"Harry caught the snitch right after you fell." Said Parvati who was rubbing Hermione's arm.  
  
"Aww thats great. Well done Harry!" Said Hermione as she scooted up into a sitting position.  
  
"thanks." Muttered Harry before sitting back into his chair.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came into the wing looking very harassed. "OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT! ARE YOU MAD! These people need their rest!" 12 people immediately scooted away from the beds and ran for the door, laughing like mad.  
  
"Miss Granger." She said as she walked to Hermione's bed seeing as Hermione was sitting up and Draco was still laying there. "Lets take theses bandages off and see how it is healing, that was some nasty cut you got." She begin to remove that bandages while muttering "Bludgers, Broomsticks and Quidditch." Underneath her breath with a special emphasis on 'Quidditch.'  
  
Hermione winced as the last bandage was removed from her right temple. A think purple paste was attached like a leach to the bandage.  
  
"All in all , you are in good shape Miss Granger. You may leave as soon as some spare clothes arrive for you." Said Madame Pomfrey as she walked away to tend to Draco's burns. Only then did Hermione notice that half his body, mostly his hands and arms, were covered in an orange burn paste.  
  
A half an hour later Hermione just wanted to get out of there so she could celebrate a Gryffindor win with the rest of the house. Right on cue Ginny walked into the room with a stack of clothes in her arms.  
  
Ginny walked straight over to Hemione, her long red hair swaying as she walked.  
  
"Thank you." Said Hermione as Ginny handed her the clothes.  
  
"Welcome. Do you need any help." She added as Hermione groaned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ginny went over to the side of the wing and pulled the curtains over and shield her from Draco's View. She then helped Hermione pull the hospital robe off of her. Hermione shivered slightly in her bra and underwear. Ginny handed her the button up white shirt then helped her pull it on. Then helped her tuck it in to the plaid skirt she wore. She then slipped the black school robe on and pinned her Head Girl badge on her chest.  
  
Hermione was so happy when she got the badge back in August. She could not believe it.  
  
Hermione stepped into her shoes and grabbed her damp Quidditch robes which was laying across the bottom of her bed and strolled out of the wing hot on Ginny's heels. She turned and looked at Draco. He was staring at her again but he did not turn away this time. That was surprising.  
  
Hermione followed Ginny up to the Common Room where they gave the password 'Riddikulus'. Hermione thought the common room was crumbling beneath them, that was how loud it was.  
  
It's nice being a hero of a Quidditch match, thought Hermione as she was hailed inside.  
  
People were patting her on the back muttering ' well done' and ' Great job Hermione' She worked her way to the back where there were tables full of Butterbeers and Honeydukes sweets. Hermione gave Harry and Ron sly looks and they returned them with grins back. They had snuck into Hogsmead using the Marauders Map.  
  
They had the radio blasting on the Wizarding Wireless playing a new hit from The Weird Sisters.  
  
There were banners every where. One showing Harry catching the snitch, one of the three chasers making the arrow formation, and one of a detailed picture of Draco Malfoy falling with a grotesque look of horror on his face. The banner beneath it was one of Hermione with a smile on her face with her arms out, supposedly catching the person from the banner above. The real Hermione just laughed. Dean would have started drawing these as soon as he got dried off and given a quill.  
  
The party lasted late into the evening. Around ten, the time Hermione was dreading. she stood on a chair and yelled at the top of her voice "QUIET!" you better believe they went quiet. "Thank you, It is late and some of us want to sleep so everyone please slowly make your way to your dormitories," They started to move. "Thank you."  
  
She hopped down and instead of going to bed like she should she begin to clean up. She banished bottles to the trashcan in the corner. She was still up with the S.P.E.W. but had settled to cleaning up after parties and spending an hour each Sunday morning down in the kitchens with the house elves.  
  
She noticed Harry and Ron trying to sneak up the stairs to their dormitory. "Harry! Ron!" They froze in their tracks and slowly turned around with guilty looks on their faces. "Help!"  
  
And they did. With in a half an hour they common room looked pretty good. Hermione giggled with joy and turned and went up the stairs.  
  
Leaving Harry and Ron on the floor of the common room, they were exhausted. How Hermione could do that was beyond them. They crawled up the stairs and finally made it to their beds.  
  
Hermione bounded into her bed. Then she remembered that she would have to undress herself. Ginny was asleep and not hear. Everyone else in her dormitory was asleep. So she shrugged and took of her badge and laid it on her night stand and began the painful task of removing her clothes. Once off she pulled on a nightgown and crawled into bed. She was out like a light. Though her dreams were not so peaceful.  
  
**A/N I know I sound like a broken record but I am sorry for the slow update. Reasons are above. Thank you to these people  
  
Stormy Phoenix- Yeah it is a high scoring game but you know I was bored and thought it would be fun! And you really know I would have!  
  
AstoryOftheYear- Thank you for your kind review and I am really sorry for the update thingy**


	6. Thoughts

**A/N As nitengale suggested I have a Draco thought chapter, sorry it is kinda short**  
  
As the burns mended underneath the orange paste Draco thought about the Quidditch game. Could that all have happened the way that Potter had said? Had Hermione Granger, the mudblood, saved him from his death when his broom got struck by lightning? If she did she was putting her own life in danger.  
  
He shifted in his bed. The paste was stinging his arms really bad but, he supposed, it was better with his burns mending then them just hurting.  
  
Hermione Granger had saved him. He could not believe this. He was saved by the same person that had dissed him just hours before the match. He racked his brain for some memory  
  
He could remember looking up and seeing a large amount of light heading toward him. He remembered clinging to his broom as the lightning struck it. He imagined he must have been falling.  
  
There it was. A women's grunt. He supposed that must have been Hermione's as she caught him. He could remember getting cradled on a broom. He remembered in his hand he still clasped his broom. He thought maybe his Nimbus 2001 had hit Hermione in her head and caused the cut. Though that could have been the bludger she had taken right in the face before his fall.  
  
He now felt guilty for laughing when the ball struck her face, sending her spiraling around dazed for a few moments.  
  
Hermione was stronger then he first thought, not just physically, because he knew how strong she is, he remembered in his third year the time she smacked him across his face, she left a bruise. He rubbed his cheek in memory. But mentally. He now knew she was not going to give up. She had been hit in the head and kept playing the game even though she had been struck in the head. She was strong.  
  
Strength was one of the qualities he found attractive in girls. Whoa. Wait a minute. Did he like Hermione because of her strength? Or because of her beauty? Did he like her at all? After all she was a Mudblood. But did that matter anymore?  
  
He remembered seeing her face before the match. He looked up at recognition of her name to see if she had siked herself out. But no. She was staring straight at him with the look of determination on her face. Her bushy brown hair blowing back in the breeze. He just stared straight into her brown orbs as she crossed the field in her scarlet robes.  
  
The feelings he was feeling at that moment came flooding back to him like the way the rain flooded the Quidditch field. He remembered just wanting to be next to her. To hold her. Whoa, what the hell? Hold her be near her. NO! What would his father say?  
  
Now wait, his father was an asshole! He did not have to worry about him anymore.  
  
But disobeying his father mean that he would like to go out or even date Hermione?  
  
He fell asleep with mixed emotions.  
  
**A/N Thank you for all of your kind reviews. This was totally a thought scene.   
  
Nitengale- great suggestion**

**Stormy Pheonix- Its coming. Its coming.**

**fictiongurl- thank you, I am glad you enjoy my story.**

**Dreammergurl2007 who was really Snowbear- Yes he got burned and if you think you would know why. Hahaha no really and if you don't get it there is a reason above.**


	7. The Dove

**A/N This chapter starts out with Hermione's dream, Oh and for those confused this is the day after the match. The little day I like to call Sunday, Maybe you have heard about it before, no, Just a rumor maybe. Ok I am going to shut up now. Enjoy!**

_She was sitting in a chair, with her Quidditch robes still on. There was a bandana around her mouth. She looked terrified. Hermione struggled with her bonds that gripped at her wrist, ankles, and waist. The men in the room did not seem to notice. They just kept talking. One of them was very tall and from the likes of it very thin. The other was a squat of a man, wider then he was tall. Bald on the head he looked scared to be in the other mans presence. Hermione did not blame him, it seemed as the man leaked the power for fear from every stinking pore of his body.  
  
"Anytime Wormtail. They will be here any moment. He would not leave his precious girlfriend to my hands, not when he is supposedly brave. The brave little Gryffindor." Said the thin man. He head away from her. Staring out the tower window.  
  
Hermione looked around the bleak room. It was very dark besides the blue flame torches that lined the door way and the window. Hermione was half in shadow. The floor was littered with debris that looked like clippings out of the Daily Prophet. Harry's face looked up at her. Would this be the last time she looked at his face? She hopped not.  
  
There was something out of the ordinary though, that laid on the dresser across from her. It looked like an old copy of Witch Weekly. It was flipped open to the center. The title "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache."  
  
Hermione now knew what was happening. She was in a room Lord Voldemort who was using her as bait to lure Harry to him. He believed that garbage.  
  
She struggled against the gag and finally was able to speak. "Hey," she shouted  
  
"Don't shout Mudblood." Said the thin man who she supposed was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Lord Voldemort." She said in a calmly  
  
He turned and faced her  
  
She screamed at the face  
_  
Hermione woke with a startled gasp. For a moment she was scared she did not know where she was. She scrambled around in the bed trying to escape the darkness.  
  
She found the opening jumped out into the light of the moon that was flowing through the windows.  
  
She was still in her bed, in her dormitory, in her Pajamas. She tried to get herself to stop breathing so hard. It was not happening. She slowly walked over to the window beside her bed and opened it. The cool November breeze was really refreshing. It blew the clammy sweat off of her face. She sat there with her back to the wall and her chin on her knees till she started to see a pink glow on the horizon. The house elves would be up by now.  
  
She slowly dressed and pinned on her head girl badge and slipped her bag over her shoulder making sure that her copy of advanced transfiguration, her wand, parchment, ink, and her eagle quill was inside before walking out of her dormitory.  
  
A cool draft was coming through the hallways. Hermione pulled her robes closer to her. This school was safe. Nothing, especially Lord Voldemort was going to get her. She walked down a hallway and halfway down the hall way she reached a painting of a bowl of fruit. She extended her index finger and tickled the pear till it giggled and turned into a handle, just like she had done for 2 or 3 years.  
  
She stepped into the kitchens and were immediately greeted by a dozen house elves. She bent down and began to talk to them. She had made friends with a lot of the house elves. Winky had made a full recovery and was now showing Hermione the bracelet she made out of little odds and ends she found while cleaning.  
  
"That's great Winky, it's really pretty." Said Hermione brightly.  
  
"Thank you kind miss." Said Winky.  
  
No matter how hard she tried she could not convince the house elf to call her Hermione or even Hermy as Grawp, Hagrid's giant little brother had called her.  
  
She stood up straight and looked up smiling. Then her smile vanished. She was not alone with the house elves this morning.  
  
A boy with silvery blonde hair was sitting at the end of the room at the Slytherin table talking to the house elf she knew as Dobby.  
  
"Malfoy?" said Hermione softly. The boy looked up and the house elf waved at Hermione, who returned it with her sweetest smile. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Same thing you are I presume, couldn't sleep and wanted something to eat." He said looking at her.  
  
"What can we gets for yous Master and Miss?" said Dobby.  
  
"Just a bit of toast Dobby." Said Hermione walking over to her normal spot, closest to the hearth.  
  
"Granger, you don't have to sit all the way over there do you?" he could not stop the words from slipping out of his mouth. When she turned back on him wearing a scowl he realized he had to come up with an excuse. "I mean we do have that project due on Friday."  
  
"Uh huh, I know, why do you think I brought my bag with me?" she said walking slowly over to his table and sitting down across from him. "Lets get started!"  
  
1 ½ hours later, Hermione was sitting with about 3 feet of tiny notes. Draco had about a foot of large notes.  
  
"How do you take that many notes?" He asked in disbelief as she picked them up.  
  
"Easy, I write down everything that I think might come in handy." She pulled her wand out of a pocket. "and it works." She stood up and backed off before pointing her wand at the table across from them. "Wingshapram avis." The table turned into a dove.  
  
She looked back at Draco, he was staring at her in disbelief. "Now that is just scary." He looked at her. The bird was now flying over the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at the bird. "immoblus." The bird froze in mid- air. "Deincorpreate." The bird changed back into a table. It started to fall before Hermione's wand was swishing and flicking at the table as she same, "Wingardium Leviosa." She hovered it and then directed it back to spot it first was.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
"Bye Malfoy." She picked up her bag and walked out of the door leaving him stunned  
  
**A/N. That was a kewl and fun chapter to write. Thank you to...**

**wzrdofozfan- I am glad you like it and as you can see i update fairly quickly.**

**Stormy Pheonix- I personally think it is funny the way his thoughts are all muddled, but no worries he will get them straghtened out in the end. Sp?**


	8. Pansy Parkinson

**A/N I have nothing to say. No I do have a stupid comment to make. SORRY! dodges veggies It took me a long time to come up with this chapter. A short sucky chapter but you know my brain is not working. Not to mention I am having major writers block. Apparently you can get it over and over and over and over and over and over agian. To bad it is not like the flu, you can only get the flu once. Well a certain type of flu... I am going to shut-up now. Ok Enjoy short little transition chapter. :)**

"Hermione!" yelled a voice coming from the Great Hall.  
  
She turned around to see Harry and Ron running towards her. Ron still had a half eaten piece of toast in his hand.  
  
"hey, where were you today?" said Harry  
  
"Harry, it's Sunday, I was down with the house elves."  
  
"Oh. Is that Malfoy?" said Harry as he looked over at the hallway that lead off of the marble staircase.  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione hurrying out of the entrance hallway.  
  
Harry took the time to send Malfoy a horrible disgusted look. Malfoy returned it before turning down to the dungeons.  
  
"Hermione, was he down there with you?" said Harry hurrying to catch up to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Yes, we were working on that project for McGonagall."  
  
"and?" said Ron with him mouth stuffed with toast.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What did you discover?"  
  
"Oh no. This is my project you are not getting a inch of it." said Hermione crossly.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, we can't figure it out. Of course we are working with Malfoy's goons."  
  
"So, you are just going to have to do this on your own this time. "she spun around and walked away toward the lake. Leaving Harry and Ron behind before they went back to the school.  
  
Hermione sat her stuff down at the edge of the lake and sat down. It was so peaceful here. Across the lake there were a pair of people. They were doing something strange. Hermione walked over to them.  
  
"Parkinson. "said Hermione Fiercely "GET OFF HIM!" She pointed her wand at Pansy. She was on top of Neville threatening to beat his head if he did not find the right spell to turn their desk into a snake.  
  
"Piss off Granger." She said after looking up. She raised her fist at Neville who winced and put his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Rictusempra." Roared Hermione. Pansy started laughing. She rolled off Neville. "Go Neville, RUN!" Neville did not need to be told twice. He leapt up and hobbled off towards the castle. Hermione raised her wand and Pansy stopped laughing.  
  
"Granger, you bitch." Pansy shrieked as she stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Hey you might want to watch you language, if I have to remind you for the 5th time I, unlike you, are Head Girl, so you might want to watch it."  
  
"Who cares if you are Head Girl, I could still kick your ass any day." She pulled out her wand.  
  
"You really don't want to be doing that." Said Hermione stepping back into dueling position.  
  
"Oh I really think I do." She waved her wand and slammed Hermione into a near tree.  
  
Hermione remembered being picked up by a spell and being hurled back into a tree. The wind had been knocked out of her. She sat gasping for breath as Pansy laughed. She felt the hatred for Pansy as she had never felt before and surged to her feet. She was picking on her and Neville at the same time. But then again she could not hurt her. Oh well the subtle way of doing things, she thought.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Pansy's arms and legs snapped together. She wobbled to the side and fell down. Her eyes squirming around and giving Hermione an evil glare as she sat down next to her. "Maybe next time you will listen to me." she waved at a Ravenclaw first year who came over to her, "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I am Head Girl, Could you please go into the castle and find the first teacher you can and tell them that I need help with a problematic student, on the south side of the lake?"  
  
"Sure Miss." He said with a deep Irish accent before rushing away, leaving his bag by Hermione's side.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" she said shaking her head at Pansy.  
  
Draco watched her from across the lake. She was strong. Hardly anyone could take down Pansy with just two spells. Maybe he could steal some alone time with her. He strolled over to her. "Hey Pansy!" he had been really cold to her ever since they broke up during his sixth year and she had taken to ignoring him and rolling his eyes every time he smirked at her. "How's life?" She glared at him  
  
"Back off Malfoy." Said Hermione standing up and facing him. He pretended to look shocked. She sighed. "I mean it."  
  
"Aw come on, I can't pick on her the tiniest bit?" he said leaning closer to Hermione. He still liked the way she smelt. He now realized it as the mellow scent of a rose.  
  
"You can if you want to be turned in with her." She said waving her wand threateningly.  
  
"What is going on here?" said the disapproving voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Attack on Head Girl as it seems." Said Draco smartly. Professor McGonagall just looked at him the back to Hermione.  
  
"Is this true Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"ah very well, Mobilicorpus." Pansy floated off the ground and was conducted inside the castle.  
  
After a few minutes of staring after McGonagall Draco said"very nice scent Granger, very nice indeed." Before heading after them leaving Hermione shocked.

**A/N Before i move on to the dedications, i want to make one small note concerning a review i got. I KNOW IT IS NOT TERRIBLE! Ok now that is out of my system on to the dedications! I dedicated this chapter to...**

**Snowbear**

**NitenGale**

**Stormy Phoenix**

**NotreDamegirlie**

**XxPaDfOoTiExX**

**wzrdofozfan**


	9. Scared

Monday morning came to quick and Hermione found herself sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She had been thinking of Draco since yesterday and it infuriated her. She picked at her bacon.  
  
"Hermione? What's Wrong?" said Ron over a thick mouth of toast.  
  
"Nothing." She said putting her fork down. Ron seemed to take this as a real answer and continued with his food before nearly choking it when a voice came from behind him.  
  
"Hi Ron." The sultry voice came from a girl named Lindsay, she was about one year younger then him. Ron went red in the face. Everyone at the table knew he had a huge crush on her and that she had a huge crush on him. Though why they would not go out escaped all reason between them.  
  
"Uh, Hi Lindsay." He said staring at her. She was so pretty. Waist length brown hair tied back with a hair band, rosy cheeks, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She had caught the eyes of many of the boys at Hogwarts but only one boy had her eye. Ron. "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"That would be great." She said. Ron nudged Ginny over a bit and allowed Lindsay to sit next to him. Ron looked at Harry who was laughing silently. He kicked him under the table.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and left the table after saying good-bye to them. She was always early to her Arthrimancy class, she loved it.  
  
Draco saw her leave. He excused himself from Crabbe and Goyle and followed her. She was now strolling up the marble staircase, rambling through her bag for something. He looked at her but he was no longer looking at her. He was just staring out into space.  
  
_She was screaming, as black robed creatures ripped at her,, a figure in the background laughing. One of the black robed creatures turned and took off his mask. His own father was standing there laughing a cruel and evil laugh. He turned and roared "Impero." Hermione went limp for a second. "Don't Scream." They went back to mawing her but she no longer screamed.  
_  
"Draco!" said a voice from far away. "Oh come on Malfoy, wake up come on. Go get a teacher," he heard scurrying of feet then back to silence before that voice floated into his head. "Malfoy, come on, come on. Draco come back to me come on."  
  
His eyes fluttered open. Hermione's face was floating above him. He then realized his head was cradled in her lap. Her face was pale. Her hands were still on his cheeks. "Oh, thank god." She sighed in relief. "Are you ok?" looked at his pale face  
  
"I don't know, what happened?" he said shifting slightly in her lap  
  
"You were walking down the hall apparently and you kind of screamed and fell down. I ran over of course and checked your vitals, they were ok except for a fast heartbeat. Then you started shaking like you were having a seizure, your eyes were flickering. Then you kind of gasped and went limp, your heartbeat even stopped for a second. I really don't know what happened it was all real..." she stopped as he placed a finger to her lips  
  
"Granger, Shut up." He said weakly. She smiled then rolled her eyes. But her hand was now playing with a lock of his hair.  
  
She straightened immediately when she heard hurried footsteps. He looked in to her eyes. No emotion was now showing.  
  
"What happened?" Said a deep voice. Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore standing over them. In a moment he was down kneeling next to Hermione. Looking at Draco.  
  
"I don't know professor, He just collapsed and went into a, I guess you would call it a seizure mode."  
  
"Ah, say no more Miss. Granger. I will see Mr. Malfoy off to the hospital wing. Good Day Miss Granger." He lifted Malfoy off of Hermione's lap and helped Draco find his balance before starting down the hall.  
  
"Good Day sir." She said before she started scrambling around gathering everything that fell out of her bag as she dropped it to help Draco. She looked up to see Draco staring back at her as he walked.  
  
She then snapped out of the look and looked at her watch. She was way late. What is Vector going to say. She picked up the stuff and hurled down the hallway. Sprinting before skidding to a stop in front of the door. she opened the door to the quiet class room.  
  
Even the slightest noise caused everyone to look up. She sent an apologetic look at everyone before walking up to professor Vector and telling her the story.  
  
Being Head Girl, she believed it and allowed Hermione to take her seat.  
  
She could not concentrate however, her thoughts kept wondering to Draco. She wondered how he could be. If he was ok. 


	10. The Dove and Malfoy

> > > > **A/N: Sry for a delayed update and here is chapter 10**
>>>>
>>>>> Hermione did not see Draco all week, she was beginning to get worried, not to mention on top of a ton of homework, she had Quidditch and had to patrol the hallways till 9:30. That really irked her.  
  
She sat tirelessly in at a table in the common room, hardly eating and rushing around without sleep, it was almost as bad as she was in her third year, minus a couple subjects of homework.  
  
"Miss Granger, I trust even though your partner is still laying in the hospital wing you have your project done, unlike some of your fellow students. "Said McGonagall looking at Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Hermione yawned and stood up. "Yes Professor." she walked up front to the demonstration desk that had already had to be replaced by another one twice. She waved her wand at the desk and yelled, "wingshapram avis." And the desk turned into a dove.  
  
"Very good Miss Granger, now if you please change the dove into a desk again." Said McGonagall as she watched the bird fly around the room.  
  
"Yes Professor." She waved her wand at the soaring bird. "Immobulus. Deincorpreate. Wingardium Leviosa" she said in a continues voice before conducting the desk back to the spot next to McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Very good, Full Points" Said McGonagall happily. "And 20 house points to Gryffindor, for being the only person in this room who has been able to successfully change your desk and change that desk back. Great job. Class Dismissed." Hermione walked out of the room with the first smile on her face in 4 days that wasn't forced.  
  
"Excuse me are you Hermione Granger?" said a voice from behind her. A Hufflepuff 2nd year came up behind her he was holding a pink slip in his hand.  
  
"Yes, yes I am Hermione." She said looking down at the little boy with a small smile on her face.  
  
"I am supposed to give you this!" he handed her the slip before backing off. "Good day."  
  
"Good day to you too." Said Hermione softly as she looked at the slip. It was a pass to go to the hospital wing. She shrugged and went up to the wing.  
  
"Good Morning Madame Pomfrey," she said the moment she walked in, with her various injury's at her time at Hogwarts they had learned to become friends."  
  
"Good Morning Hermione. Mr. Malfoy is waiting just over there to speak to you." She walked past her after saying this to tend to a student who had come in behind Hermione with boils on his face. "ugh the Furnunculus curse."  
  
Hermione turned away from the student and Madame Pomfrey and walked down to the end of the wing. She walked around the curtains.  
  
Draco was sitting up and picking beans out of a box of Every Flavor Beans. "Good Morning Hermione." He said before swallowing a orange bean.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Wait he had use her first name, that was a first.  
  
"What no good morning?" he said pretending to look injured.  
  
"Fine, Good Morning Malfoy, what in the bloody hell do you want. You pulled me out of Charms."  
  
"I want to talk to you. Have a seat."  
  
Reluctantly she sat.  
  
"I have something to tell you..." he turned to her. Her Jaw dropped. He was serious.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **A/N HA HA Cliff-hangers. Don't yuh just love um?? Ok Now on to the dedications**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Stormy Phoenix- Thanks for your review. And i guess you will soon find out now won't you... Hehe
>>>>> 
>>>>> XxPaDfOoTiExX- Sry it was so short but i hope you liked this Chapter.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ****


	11. The talk with Malfoy

**A/N just to say, I sent what I have of this story to my family and they sent me back emails say they could not believe this is my first story but the truth is that this isn't my first story. This is my first fanfic. I am writing 2 long stories right now and one short one. Just to clear up everything. Hope you enjoy.**

"You remember when I passed out right? In the hall?" he said looking her striaght in the eye. He was serious.

"Yes. Duh Malfoy I was there when you did."

"I know, get past that, when I did I had a vision. And it involved you." his voice was quiet and sure. It sounded like he had practiced this.

Hermione was scared. She listened carefully as he told her what he had saw. She did not interupt him.

Hermione slowly made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She had missed charms but that was ok, they were just going over what they had learned so far this year with N.E.W.T's coming up. It wouldn't matter anyway. She could not concentrate on anything but what Malfoy had said.  
  
It seemed like he was having some of the same dreams she was having, or were they more like visions. Hermione preferred them being dreams. Dreams are meaningless. Well meaningless to her, very important to stupid suckers like Professor Trelawney.  
  
The memory of the old professor that she had for less then 3 terms made her laugh. The stupid old bat with the weird freaked out glasses.  
  
But right now maybe something was going on in her dreams. She never had a dream like that. And if she had never met Voldemort how would she know what he looked like?  
  
Hermione was now scared. She shook the feeling off and walked into the Great Hall. She was the first one there.  
  
She sat down and waited for the food to appear on the tables.  
  
Unfortunately there was nothing in the Great Hall that could distract her from the fact that she had weird dreams plaguing her, that Draco Malfoy was having the same weird dreams, and that he seemed to take a special interest in her.  
  
Hermione stared down at the table in disgust as she suddenly realized that she was flattered that Malfoy liked her.  
  
"Hermione." Her name rang throughout the hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Ron's friend Lindsay came over to her and placed themselves around her.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked as the food appeared on the table.  
  
Hermione didn't notice that Harry was speaking to her. She was staring at a scratch in the table and thinking. Only when Harry tapped her on her shoulder did she realize that they were talking to her. "What?"  
  
"We said." Said Ron picking up 2 sandwiches and placing them on his plate. "Where were you?"  
  
"Oh I was in the Hospital Wing. "Eyes widened as she spoke those words. She spoke quickly to relieve any panic. "I was talking to Draco." Wait did she just use his first name.  
  
"Draco? Malfoy?" Asked Ginny picking the tomatoes from her ham and chicken sandwich.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" demanded Harry.  
  
Her brain scrambled around for an excuse. A bird flew across the window. A thought clicked. "To talk about McGonagal's project. No big deal." Hermione tried hard to make it look innocent.  
  
They all slowly turned back to their lunches and ate them in silence. Hermione knew that they were all thinking about what she had just said. She knew that Ginny would not take that. Ginny was nosy but trustworthy. Hermione would tell Ginny about the dream and Draco's talk later.  
  
"Ah Granger." Said a soft, cold voice. Hermione turned around swiftly. Professor Severus Snape was standing behind her.  
  
Even though Hermione hated Snape as much as the next Gryffindor, if not more, she spoke in a polite tone. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"I am assigning you patrol duty tonight down the charms and transfiguration hallways." He said softly before moving on, giving Hermione no time to protest. She had patrol duty every day for the past two weeks. She was tired as hell and needed some sleep. Oh well. She thought.  
  
"Hermione, haven't you had patrol duty like every night for like the past half a month?" said Ron. He had to patrol only 6 times since they had come back to Hogwarts. And they were on weekends.  
  
"Yeah," she said sadly before perking up "Oh well. I am going to go and talk to Hagrid before class."  
  
She sauntered out of the hall and walked out onto the grounds. It was chilly so she reached into her bag and pulled out her scarf and wrapped it around her neck, warding off the November wind.  
  
"Hi Hagrid." She called to the half-giant. Hagrid stood up from his garden and waved a muddy hand at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He put his work tools by the shed and motioned Hermione into to the cabin. "And how are yer' today?"  
  
"Tired Hagrid." Said Hermione plopping down in a big chair. Hagrid bustled around making tea.  
  
"Tired? Ah Hall duty again?" he said pouring tea into 2 mugs.  
  
"Yeah, I got it again for tonight too." She sipped the boiling tea. It felt really good to her bones.  
  
The class began to assemble outside of the small cabin. They all wondered what Hagrid had to show them today.  
  
Fluffy was out of her cage and was standing in the middle of the paddock. Hermione was joined by Harry and Ron. She could not help but glance behind her and notice that Malfoy had joined the group today. He was standing with his usual thugs and was looking straight at her. She quickly turned around not trusting her own feelings.  
  
"As some of yer' might know this is Fluffy'." He winked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all got a smile on their faces.  
  
The class was fairly interesting and calm which was rare in Hagrid's class. Fluffy was tamed and she even allowed a few people to climb on her back. Hagrid placed Hermione up on her neck. Hermione clung to the soft fur.  
  
"Having Fun." Said a soft voice from behind her. Draco Malfoy was allowed along with the other students to climb all over fluffy.  
  
"I was." She turned around on fluffy's neck. He was sitting at a slight angle.  
  
"Really, and I thought the fun was just being..." He stopped short. Hagrid had everyone on the big dog and was pulling them around.  
  
Hermione threw her hands down to stop herself from sliding down the dogs neck and more importantly to stop herself from bashing into Draco. But the dog started to suddenly and she slid a few feet, into Draco's arms.

**A/N: HAHAHA Cliffys! Don't you just love em'. Wow long chapter. Well as long as the quidditch Scene.** **Ok dedications.**

wzrodfozfan- Sorry if i disappointed you but i had already type this chapter and I am so not in editing and rewriting mood now. In your next review you can yell at me ok?

Stormy Phoenix- Sorry about the Bloody Ramen and that is why you wait for it to cool a bit, and sry to disappoint you. smiles to self


	12. Fireworks

**A/N: I am sorry it took me forever to write this. Well right now we can tell Draco likes Hermione and doesn't care about his Asshole father. So.. Here is chapter Twelve.**

Hermione felt relieved and shocked at the same time. Relieved that she had been stopped from a large height that would have put her out of action on the Quidditch field, shocked that Draco Malfoy had caught her.

Though it was not a bad thing. She kind of liked the way that his arms fitting around her form neatly. The warmth of him soaking out the cold fear that plagued her a minute before.

She braced her hands against his shoulders and pushed away slightly . Still using him to find her balance on Fluffy's back while he walked around.

"Thanks." She whispered before partially turning around and grabbing on to Fluffy's caller

Draco did not know whether it was the way her beautiful brown orbs looked straight into his betraying the coolness in her voice, or that it was the way that she felt so right in his arms that made him decide he could not take it anymore. "Hermione-" he said softly.

Hermione turned around slowly. Noting that they were barely a foot apart. She had to say that she was a little shocked when he reached up and gently pulled her face down to his.

The first touch of her lips had fireworks going off in Draco's head. He had never had this feeling before with any other girl. Her lips were soft. He could taste, what seemed to be, a vanilla lip gloss that was partially worn off on her lips.

Draco's lips were so soft and sure of what they were doing. It shocked her senses as his lips moved around hers. She was in heaven for those few seconds. Nothing else matter, Draco was the only person in the world right now.

Draco could have sworn that Hermione did not protest during the first moments. That her lips were appreciating his. Finding relief when she needed it.

That ended pretty quickly. She suddenly pushed back no longer wanting his hands touching her not to mention they could be the center of attention to some of their fellow class mates. She quickly looked around mortified, before noting that everyone was having to grand of a time riding and chating to their friends.

"Draco Malfoy! What the Hell has gotten into you?" she wiped at her mouth hard.

"I don't know what has gotten into me?!" he said sarcastically " Seriously I thought you were smarter then that Granger."

Hermione wrinkled her brow. Could Malfoy be saying what she was hearing. Her rival since year one and now opponent on the Quidditch field. This could not be happening. He had kissed **her**!

Fluffy stopped and the bell rang up at the school Draco slid down Fluffy's back and Hagrid lifted Hermione off of Fluffy.

Hermione watched as Draco gathered up his bag quickly and started up the steep path up to the castle leaving Crabbe and Goyle to stumble after him.

"Draco, what are you trying to say?" she said stumbling after him up the hill and pushing her way past his troll like bodyguard's.

"I don't know, Hermione, what am I trying to say? Think." he pause looking at her with an amused expression before looking behind her. He had a faint smile on his face. "I will see you later my lady. It seems you left some people that seem to be fond of you in the dust." He winked and turned away.

Hermione stared after him with her mouth dropping in shock. She growled and turned to Harry and Ron who were still stumbling up the cliffs. It seems that they did not get enough sleep last night.

"Come on you two!" she yelled angerly at them before turning and walking to the greenhouses for her last class.

She reached the door and turned back to the castle and saw Draco slowly backing up the stairs looking at her. She watched him make slow progress up the stairs, and in doing that she did not notice Harry, Ron, and the rest of her class pass her, thanking her for holding the door open.

Belatedly she quickly turned and ran into the greenhouse. Hermione quickly took her place in the middle of Harry and Ron and reached for her hair tie.

"Hermione where were you? you were almost late for class." Said Ron who was holding his dragon hide gloves. They were very battered indeed.

Professor Sprout was going over the uses of most of the plants they learned about in the past years. Then they would be getting into the more venomous and useful plants. Right now Hermione could not give a flying pickle for what she was saying.

"And who remembers why a Mandrake is so dangerous?" said Professor Sprout. "Miss Granger?" she said when no one even blinked.

"Oh." Said Hermione jerking out of her daze. She tried to figure out what the heck the question was.

"Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you." said Professor Sprout sternly, " Why is a Mandrake so dangerous?"

"Oh,it's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." she said looking down at her feet, repeating the same thing she had said 5 years ago.

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor. And I shall expect you to pay a bit more attention in my class." she said before turning to her class, and she could tell they were a bit out of it." Ok right now we are going to study this Venomous Ventacula right here." She said pulling an earthy diagram out of a drawer and pining it up.

An hour later they headed back up to the castle for dinner. Hermione was so tired and she now had an essay on Hellebore in potions and a ton of Arthrimancy homework not to mention a long runes translation.

She decided to skip dinner and go to the library to try to get some of it finished.

The library was completely quiet. There were only a few students, most of them 5th years, studying for testing. Most of them goodie goods like Hermione herself preparing for their O.W.L's or N.E.W.T.'s. She sat down at a desk and pulled out her potions book and began the foot long essay.

An hour later she finished her last sentence with a flourish and looked at her work. Sure it was a half a foot over what Snape expected she felt proud of herself. Just like she always did when she did something good.

Hermione glanced at her watch an saw it was around 5:30. The great hall would be fairly empty so she could grab something fast and continue with her homework until 6:00 for practice and more homework until 8:30 when she will be patrolling the charms hall and floor.

She walked into the room and looked at the Gryffindor table and saw a free table for herself. She sat down and piled her plate full of stew. That first bite was heaven with spices.

She was so hungry she could have eaten a truck load of stew. She kept spooning up more and more until that first plate was gone. So she filled a second plate and grabbed some French bread from the gold platter in the middle of the table and bit into that.

"Jeez Hermione breathe" said a soft, and familiar, voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around chewing slowly on a piece of bread. Draco was standing behind her with a smug look on his face. Because that smug look looked really handsome on him she looked away.

"What are you doing? Haunting my footsteps these days?" She turned back after wiping her mouth on a napkin." It's like I turn a corner and you are there. What are you going to do next? Fallow me into the bathroom?" She raised her eyebrows, amused at herself.

"Sounds interesting enough, but I think the other girls will be a bit miffed if I walked in there." He said sitting down next to her and holding back a laugh.

Hermione smiled before she turned away from him. She could only admit to herself that he was beginning to grow on her. He was handsome and now being nice to her for some stupid reason she was sure. But it was nice to have a new male presence around her.

"Draco, Why are you being so nice to me?" she said turning back to him. He looked startled by her question.

_Why am I being nice to her?_ He thought. Because she was a good looking girl and happened to have a pretty good personality to go with it. Sure she was a goodie good, helping others whenever she could, Not to mention she was a challenge.

Maybe that is why he wanted her so much. Because she was a challenge. Because she wouldn't fall straight into his arms like Pansy or the other's before hand. _In his bed as well_. He thought

"Draco?" said Hermione, her big questioning brown eyes peering in to him.

He opened his mouth...

**Mawahaha! Sry another Cliff-hanger. Most of the time I can't think of endings for chapters so I leave them in the middle of a sentence. Ok on to the dedications...**

****

**Stormy Phoenix- (Sniffle. Tear Tear) No one besides you reviewed my story. That made me kinda sad, but what can i say. NO ONE LOVES ME! (Ok slight over reaction) Glad you like the story and thanks for the little pick me up, you know the part where you typed, and i qoute "****Hey great chapter, I think you really have great potential for being a writer!" thanks for that. And here is the little kissing you asked for back in chapter 10 I do believe. I am too lazy to go back there and see. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

****

**And everyone else needs to start reviewing or I will chop their heads off! Jk. Dreammergurl2007 :)**


	13. Haunting My Footsteps

**A/N: Ok Sorry, I know I am completely annoying you with the cliffy's but hey what can I say to make it up to you? I KNOW! Chapter 13 is up. :)**

"I don't know, maybe I have changed." He said looking at her. She was beautiful. Great curves, long shapely legs, and a pretty face. Not to mention he liked the reaction his body was getting by just being near her. Though he had to hide it from her.

"Changed? Like how?" Hermione said wiping her hands. Before he could answer, she had glanced at the clock. "Sorry I have to go, Quidditch. Bye Draco." She said softly before turning her robes whipping behind her.

He could have sworn that she had glanced over her shoulder back at him.

He wasn't going the let her walk on him. Wait? What the hell was he saying? He only wanted Hermione because she was a challenge.

Though his heart did not feel those words. He wanted Hermione because he loved her. Because she was not like him. A total opposite. And maybe there was something in the saying, that opposites attract.

Not to mention her lips were so soft and innocent, how in the world did he know that she was that sweet? He should have paid more attention.

_Oh Shit! _He thought, maybe if he did not pick on her all those times calling her a mudblood and turning her, well partially, into a beaver, she would be easier to get. Oh well this time he was going to have to work for his prize. He walked quickly out to the Quidditch pitch

Hermione ran quickly to the dormitory and grabbed her Quidditch robes and her broom before sprinting back down again and across the lawn and sprinting into the changing rooms. Ron was in the captains office looking over some plays and some of the other teammates, Dean and Harry, were talking. It looked like Kellen still needed to get here.

"Hermione hurry up and change. We need to get started." Said Ron looking up from his papers. He looked harassed.

"I planned on it Ron, what is wrong with you?" she said

"I can't get this play right and I have a load of homework to complete, now Hermione please stop biting my head off and change. "

So she did.

"Hey I am going to head out. Tell Ron I am just flying around." She said to Harry. He nodded and she headed out. The rest of them would stay in the warmth until Kellen got there.

The breeze was strong and cold but Hermione did not mind. She mounted her broom and kicked off, her hair blowing back. She let out a squeal of glee, she loved to fly.

Hermione leaned down on her broom and sped around the stadium before stopping in the middle.

A hollow clapping filled the stadium and Hermione looked around to find out who was making that noise.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the top bench of the tallest tower. She flew over there and hovered inches above his face.

"you really are haunting my footsteps aren't you? "Her face only inches from his.

This wasn't what she should be doing but she could not stop herself. She should keep her distance. But she was drawn to him. Something about him made her want to stay.

"I guess so..." he trailed off. He wanted her. And he knew one part of his anatomy was paying attention to that need.

She broke the eye contact with a brief look away. At that time soft, but cold, rain began to fall from the sky.

"Can't we have like one more dry Quidditch session!?" she cried before looking at the seat next to Draco. It was dry and so was he. She groaned and landed next to him. "it is just to keep out of the rain."

"Uh Huh." He smiled. He enjoyed have Hermione next to him. He wanted to kiss her again, but was certain that she would be offended.

A small role of thunder rolled through the sky. It reminded him of the first Quidditch match of the season, rainy and cold. The day Hermione had risked her life to catch him and spare his.

He scooted over a little. It was warmer near Hermione. She was looking out in the rain. A glossy look over her eyes, like she wasn't really looking out of them, just kind of thinking. He wondered what she was thinking of.

He noted that her hand was resting lightly on the bench. He wondered what her skin felt like.

Draco slowly reached for Hermione's hand and took a hold of it bringing Hermione out of her daze.

Much to Draco's surprise Hermione smiled and allowed him to hold her hand.

He scooted closer, hoping that she would not be offended. When she did not back away he did what he had been longing to do since he had left her at the greenhouses. He kissed her softly.

Hermione wasn't shocked that Draco kissed her. This is what she needed. She realized that when Draco was kissing her she forgot about everything and that he was the only one who mattered. Only him, no homework, no hall duty, no Quidditch practice mattered. Only him.

"Hermione?" Called Ron from the wet Quidditch field below.

She drew back from his kiss. Slowly opening her eyes. Hermione looked down at her knees before back into his eyes, which were still glossy like he was thinking but not looking.

"I have to go." She said softly.

"When can I see you again?" he blurted out before be could stop himself.

"I don't know. But we are bound to run into each other again no aren't we." Hermione Smiled. And because she felt pulled to his. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "bye."

He watched as she mounted her broom and flew down to the rest of the team huddled under an enormous umbrella.

"Bye Hermione." He said softly before scooting into a dark corner to watch the Quidditch practice.

**Ok, You would not believe how long this chapter took me to type! Ah! But I typed it to all my adoring fans. Look NO Cliffy!And I dedicated this chapter to...**

wzrdofozfan- I know I LOVE my cliffhangers, they freaking rule!

Young Poet15- Thats nice to know!

mziz-tom-felton- Love your name, Tom Felton is so Hott! I love Quidditch so i decided to work a story around it.

ShimmeringEvil-Definatly More Kissing. I revolve around kissing. Ok maybe that is an over kill. Thanks for your review

ALL OF YOU THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!


	14. Sleeping on the Job?

**A/N It's Raining, In my story and outside. How depressing! Though when it rains it is kinda nice. I love the water, but now I just want to hang outside but am stuck inside. Outside is where I do my best thinking, and now that the friends I hang out with the most is out of the state what the heck am I going to do to get rid of this damn Writers Block? I am going to do my best here. I hope everyone who reads this story and lives on the east coast, as I do, are ok. Hurricane Charley has destroyed enough and i don't need my faithful reviewers being harmed. Then what would I do? And for a random comment, My Cell is Ringing my Message Tone, DAMN PEOPLE STOP SENDING ME STUFF! Here is chapter 14 people. :)**

By the time practice was over Hermione was nearly glued to her broom, she was so cold. She peeled her gloves off and rubbed her hands together.

"Bloody Hell I'm cold." Said Ron walking into the room and shutting the door.

"Everyone is cold Ron." Said Parvati trying to pick a little ice from her long braided hair.

"Just stating." He said sitting down on a bench.

For a moment there was silence. All of them listening to the howling wind outside. It was almost impossible to fly in. It blew them every where.

Hermione pulled her robes slowly over head, they were soaked and so was the red and black stripped sweater beneath that and her undershirt. Not to mention her jeans were rubbing aginst her skin and it was a most unpleasent feeling.

"I will never dry off." She whispered to herself. Only Dean heard her. He snickered.

"I know what you mean." He picked up the end of his shirt and rang it out. It dripped.

Hermione laughed softly. Dean was always easy to talk to.

She glanced at her watch and groaned. "Got to go, Homework and hall duty."

"Hey Head-Girl has to do what a Head-Girl has to do." He chimed then patted her on her back as she got up and walked to the outer door. She placed her broom in the broom shed and stored her robes and walked out amidst a chorus of byes'.

It was still pouring as Hermione ran up the grassy, slippery, slope towards the castle. Her sneakers slipped in the mud. Finally she made it into the warmth of the entrance hall. And was, yet again, soaked to the bone.

The wind behind her was making strange noises. It made her feel a bit insecure. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and started to slowly walk up to the common room.

She screamed when a window flew open and the wind and rain came in doused the torches surrounding her.

"Shit!" she yelled fumbling for her wand. She was as blind as a bat. Her wet fingers slipped on the wood and she dropped her wand to the floor. "Lumos!" Her wand lit up some 6 feet from her.

Hermione sighed in relief and walked towards her wand. She bend and picked it up.

She turned and jumped again.

Draco Malfoy's head was floating in the area her wand allowed her to see.

"Draco!" she said before sweeping past him and waving her wand at the window and lighting all the torches. "God don't do that!"

Draco enjoyed seeing her though he didn't like the way she was shaking in her wet clothes.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was a bit big for her but she did seem to appreciate it.

"Thanks." She said softly shifting her feet. Why was he making her nervous right now. She had come face to face with him dozens of times.

"No problem. You need to get into dry clothes before you catch cold." He said softly. Knowing the hard practice she had.

Draco looked so angelic when he was being nice. What surprised her more was that he followed her up the stairs.

"Good Night Hermione." He said, smiled, then turned and walked back down the hallway that they had just came.

She turned to the fat ladies portrait "Go away Slytherin!" She said loudly.

"Riddikulus." Said Hermione taking the cloak off. "It's just a Slytherin cloak."

"Oh..." she chuckled and swung forward.

Hermione swept past her and went into the common room. People chatted cheerily in the cushy chairs, some did their homework, and some did various activities.

She quickly folded the Slytherin house crest under the rest of the fabric and ran up the stairs.

After peeling the wet clothes off, she towel dried her body and put her hair up in a towel before getting dressed again in jeans and a blue sweater. She pulled her white sneakers out from under her bed and pulled a black school robe over her head before going back down into the common room with her homework.

It was just after 8, noted Hermione as she sat down in one of the cushy arm chairs by the fire.

She curled up and began on the rune translation. Before long she had finished. Runes was fun. Though translations sucked. It was almost 8:30 and the rest of the Quidditch team walked through the portrait hole.

She put all of her work back in her bag and stowed the bag quickly upstairs. She then took her brush and brushed all the tangles out of her damp hair before tieing it back in a ponytail. Hermione quickly walked back down and tapped Ron on his shoulder.

"Watch this crowd." She said before turning and striding firmly out the common room.

Half and hour later, Hermione was leaning on the charms door falling asleep, the hallways were deserted.

The door she was leaning on suddenly open and Hermione fell backwards with a scream.

She was flat on her back looking up at Professor Flitwick.

"Professor." she said from her position on the floor.

"Miss Granger." He reached down and helped her sit up

"Thanks."

"Falling asleep on the job again?" This was the second time this month she had been caught by him sleeping.

"Sorry." She said standing up. "I am really tired."

"Then why don't you get Professor Snape put someone else on duty."

"I tried last week." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Ah and he didn't let anyone." Said Flitwick handing her her wand

"ah. Well Good Luck on that Quidditch Match tomorrow."

"Thanks Professor." she wiped her butt off and walked down the hall like she was supposed to do, then walked back up it and continued that for another 15 minutes. She decided there was really no use in staying here for another 15 minutes. The hall had been deserted the entire night. So she quickly turned and walked down the hall.

"Leaving your post before you are supposed?" drawled a voice from down the hall.

Startled Hermione turned around to see Draco strolling down the hallway.

**A/N: Ah ok thank you all for all of your Wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I know this chapter was kinda lame but i can't think straight today. Or as one of my friends says "Cheesy, but I love cheese!" Ok This chapter is dedicated to....**

**ShimmeringEvil- I updated and it is really great to know you love this story. It really keeps my spirits up.**

**Young poet15- Thank you. Does this mean I get an A for no cliffys? hehe. Thanks for your review.**

**wzrdofozfan- Thanks for ALL of your reviews. They really mean a lot. And here is the next. Jeez keep your pants on... haha.**


	15. Your Scaring Me

**A/n Nothing to really say. Here is Chapter 15. **

"Ok that is like the third time today you have done that." She exclaimed slowly walking toward him. _Whoa! I actually WANT to walk towards DRACO MALFOY!_

"Done what?" he asked innocently, though Hermione could see the twinkle in his eye.

She laughed softly. She did seem to laugh more in his presence.

"So you are leaving your position in favor of?" he asked as they slowly started walking towards the grand stair case.

"Sleep. I really need a full nights sleep, especially with the match against Hufflepuff tomorrow. "

"Ah. Right the match." Draco said walking up a flight of stairs. He grabbed her hand softly and entwined their fingers together.

"Yeah, you coming?" she asked strolling along with him

"yeah I am." He said. "Though everyone else will be like 'Bloody Hell, Draco's cheering for a Gryffindor!' and all"

"oh uh huh." She walked slowly, making him slow his pace. "And what would they say if they knew you-"Hell! Why did she have to blush now?

"If I kissed you?" he finished for her.

She nodded.

"Who knows? Who cares?" he said softly.

"I don't know, do you?" she asked as they turned the corner.

"No... No I don't" he said softly. He was lying and he knew it. He could never admit to anyone but himself that he would care if Slytherin knew about him kissing jumped up mudblood Granger. But then again, he wouldn't care. He would love them to know, but then again he would also hate it. _What the bloody hell is wrong with my emotions? I have never felt this way before!_

"Uh huh." She smiled

"So, you mind?" he asked lightly.

"I don't think so... though Harry and Ron might have something to say about it, and so will Viktor. "

"Viktor? Krum?" he asked

" God why does everyone ask me that?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Yes, Viktor Krum." 

"Don't get testy." Draco said stopping at the portrait. He had passed this portrait a couple of times when he went to one of those special rooms that the teachers pretend not to know about. He never thought it to be an entrance for a common room.

"I have to go to bed, but see you tomorrow?" she asked turning toward him. Both her hands in his.

He nodded. And kissed her softly. _Melting the ice_ He thought before backing away and walking down the hall again.

"Falling for a Slytherin are you?" asked the fat lady.

"I think so." Said Hermione weakly. "Riddikulus." She said turning around.

"Very well."

Hermione walked into the common room. It was crowded and noisy. Hermione noted that none of the team was in the common room. Ron probably sent them to bed early in preparation for the match.

When she entered they all calmed down a bit and waited until Hermione had calmly walked past them and up the girls dormitory steps.

She expected to be greeted with snores, not with the sound of girls chatting wildly.

"hello." She entered the room and glanced around. Every one was sitting on her own bed talking. She looked at Paravti. "Um aren't we supposed to be asleep?" She smiled

"No way, Ronald is being a git, sending us to bed at 8:30 god, we are 17 and 18 and shouldn't have a bed time."

"Good point." Said Hermione pulling her robes over her head. And changing, without modesty, into her pajamas. Then grabbing a brush and pulling it roughly trough her bushy hair. "I hate my hair!" she said trying to untangle a knot.

She plopped down on her stomach and listened to the conversation.

"Dean is so cute." Squealed Lavender.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Hermione and Parvati at the same time.

"What?" asked Lavender, wide eyed.

"You like Dean?" asked Hermione through laughs.

"Um.... Well... Yes.... I mean sorta.... I mean come on can't a girl have a crush?" asked Lavender slumping down on her bed.

"Sure Lavender." Said Parvati finally calming down. "In talk of crushes who do you have one on Hermione?"

Hermione paused. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the pretty glow in the dark stars above her bed. Should she tell them about Draco? How about they kissed and all. No... Not yet. She wanted to keep this a secret for awhile.

"No one in particular."

"Well what about Harry or Ron?" asked Lavender

At those words Hermione flipped over and looked at Lavender. "I am just friends with Harry and Ron. "Lavender shot her a skeptical look. "Seriously, they are like brother's to me."

"uh huh." Said Parvati before leaning back on her pillows.

"uh huh." Hermione whispered before pulling the curtains close around her and getting under her blankets. Maybe she did like Ron or Harry. Well they made her feel comfortable. No... That is because they are her best friends. Wasn't it?

She soon drifted off into her dream world.

_Ron laughed cheerily as they changed in the changing room. She being the only one noticing the shadow pacing at the exit to the room._

"_Hey I need a breather." She said before stepping outside. She pulled her wand out from her pocket and held it close. _

_There was a slight rustling in the bush next to her, she turned quickly and held her wand out._

"_Watch where you are pointing that thing!" said Draco._

_Hermione smiled then lowered her wand. _

"_Come here." He yanked at her hand._

_She noticed he was still in his Quidditch robes as she fell into the bush on top of him._

"_You are a very talented Quidditch player." He said conversationally_

"_Why thank you. Your not so bad yourself." She played with his hair. He smiled then pulled her mouth down to his. _

_Hermione was enjoying the moment when there was a slight rustling outside of the bush. She push a finger to Draco's lips. She used her other hand to pull out her wand. She motioned for Draco to do the same. _

_He pulled out his wand before removing his Quidditch robes and helping Hermione to do the same. They both did and slowly crawled beneath the brush and peered outside. There was nothing there so they crawled out and stood up. Back to back_

_They were covering each other's back. _

_Soon they realized they might have just heard someone walking by. So they went back to the bush and pulled there robes back on._

"_I think I am paranoid." She said while pulling the collar so it looked right. "I have to go, but I will see you later."_

"_Right." He said stepping out of the bush with Hermione. "See you soon." he held her close and kissed her again. "Bye."_

"_Bye Draco." She hugged him then turned back to the changing room. It seemed the rest of the team was partying out on the field with the rest of the Gryffindor supporters. _

_She was left alone. She sat down on the bench and thought about Draco, though her thoughts were cut short as Ron came back into the room. _

"_Hermione come on." He grabbed her broom and her._

"_Wha... Ron." She said following him._

_The team was surrounded by a ton of supporters. Hermione laughed loudly as she was engulfed. People patting her back again. Ginny was there, politely tapping her on her shoulder before leaping on her. _

_"Hey! Ginny!" laughed Hermione before wrapping her arms around her friend._

_There was a sense of dread though going through her stomach. It was strange, even through all the cheer she felt so bad. Something was wrong._

_Her suspicions were confirmed as Draco came running through the crowd. He wouldn't come running in here unless he had too. Looking very hurried indeed. His face was flushed. She looked behind him and saw a slight shadow._

_The Gryffindor supporters noticed the bright green enter the crowd and started laughing. One huge Hufflepuff 5th year even shoved him. _

_Draco stumbled into a line of supporters and in return the pushed him again. She watched as he fell to the ground._

_"Hey!" shouted Hermione dragging her wand out again. She knelt down, " Are you ok?"_

"_Hermione you have to come with me!" he quickly stood up and pulled her arm and she followed_

"_Oy' Malfoy. Where the bloody hell do you think you are going with my chaser?!" shouted Ron. "Curse him Hermione!"_

_She ignore him and followed Draco. She noticed that he pulled her away from the shadow._

"_Get on your broom." He said quickly and mounted his own. She obeyed and hopped on. The shadow sent a flash of red then green at Draco but dodged it. The flashes caused chaos on the field. _

_Draco grabbed her and they pushed off the ground and sped quickly to the castle. He quickly dismounted and pulled her off of her broom roughly and stowed them by the castle doors before grabbing her hand again._

"_Draco, tell me what is going on! Please!"_

_he had never heard her speak in that tone of voice. "Hermione." He pulled her inside the door and she backed up against the wall. She was shaking. "Hermione." _

"_Your scaring me." She admitted softly looking down at her feet then back up to his face._

She jerked wake with the last look of hurt on his face. She glanced around. She was safe in her bed and their was no reason to be scared.

And for no reason she could think of, other then she had a bad dream, she buried her head into her pillow and cried silently.

**A/N: Hey she may not like to say who she likes, but I can understand that. Ok how many of you are Olympic fans? Who watched Michael Phelps win his first Gold? I DID! Go Phelps! Ok back to the story. Thanks to...**

**Young poet15- NOOOOOOO! I never get anything but an A..... LoL. Thanks for your review and i am trying to get away from my cliffies but it just so dang hard! lol**

**ShimmeringEvil-I plan on it and thank you for your reviews. **

**Snowbear- Ok once i read your review, i started cracking up! and i plan on doing something with Snape, oh god that so did not sound right...., don't worry. I am still not sure about Dean yet though.... Hum... I wonder.**

**Stormy Phoenix- Me 2, and yes he is haunting her. Though I don't know if that is going to tie into the general plot of the story or not.**


	16. The Secret is Out

**A/N As I am typing this there is only 4 days left in the summer before we go back to school. I am GOING TO CRY! I mean don't get me wrong, I love school (With the exception of Latin (Mumbles to self- Stupid Dead Language, why the hell did i take it again? oh yeah Amy was, Duh!) but I hate getting up at 5:30 every morning. And I have writers block.**

Hermione groaned as she shifted slightly and opened her eyes. It was dark in the room. It had a reddish tint due to the closed curtains

After falling asleep again, her dreams were peaceful. And after that first one, she needed a laugh.

She quickly slipped from her bed and opened the curtains wide.

"Hermione!" groaned the girls in unison

Hermione laughed aloud before turning to face the room. She always rose before anyone in the dormitory and lately just wanted to piss someone off. Though the reason escaped her. She threw the window open and let the cold November breeze flow in.

"Granger, I am seriously going to kick your ass if you don't close that window!" shouted a voice from underneath a pile of blankets. Hermione laughed at Parvati.

"Get-" said Hermione pulling all the covers off of all of them one by one. "Up!"

Parvati sat up and looked at Hermione. "Get-"she paused and grabbed her covers again. "Lost!"

There was a slight wave of giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her bed. She slipped her night clothes off quickly and pulled on a pair of jeans, a bra, a light pink shirt and a heavy sweater. Then she threw her robes over her arms and slipped her feet into her sneakers and stomped out of the room, making the girls groan more, then slammed the door, then laughed.

Ron was the only one up at the time. He was sitting in front of the dead fire, his head leaning on his hand and his pointer finger playing with his lower lip a little. He seemed to be in great concentration.

"Morning Ron!" said Hermione Cheerily. She had decided to forget about the dream. _The only reason I am having these dreams is because I am under stress. I mean come on.... Homework, patrol duty and Quidditch. See That is a logical explanation _She decided.

Ron snapped out of it for a moment long enough to look at her quickly and say a quick "Morning." Before dropping back into deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked curling up in the chair across from him.

"Nothing Important." He said looking up. For the first time he thought about Hermione. _I don't know if I can count how many times Hermione has saved me or Harry or both of us. With the Devil's snare, the Alohamora charm with that run-in with filch, her research for the voices Harry was hearing, the truth about the basilisk, all those spells that she looked up to help Harry in the tri-wizard tournament, her in-genius when they tried to defeat V-voldemort in the Ministry. That put Fudge right. Not to mention all the notes she let us copy, we surly wouldn't pass our year if we didn't. In all she is a pretty wicked witch. Why am I only noticing this now? _"Want to go get some breakfast?" he asked standing up

"Sounds good." She stood up and turned at a sound of shuffled feet behind her. Harry was coming, sleepy eyed, down the stairs.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Morning." Said Hermione and Ron at the same time.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"Sure." Said Harry. Ron and Harry flanked her on either side.

They walked slowly down to the great hall. Hermione pulled her robes over her head and pulled it close around her. It was cold in the hall ways. Instinctively they huddled closer together.

It was then Hermione realized that she was lucky to have loyal friends like Harry and Ron. And they were not her friends because she was pretty, she knew she wasn't, they were her friend because they wanted to be.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from down the hall. Hermione quickly turned with Harry and Ron turning more slowly. "Wait for me!"

Ginny came running quickly down the hall the stopped at Harry's side, slightly out of breath. "Where ever your going can I come to?"

"Sure Ginny." Said Hermione stepping over to Ginny. She had to tell this to at least one person. "Go ahead, I need to talk to Ginny." With out waiting for an answer Hermione pulled her towards the 2nd floor girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was just as bad as ever but that meant privacy. Unless Peeves was in there.

Hermione quickly scanned the room before taking a seat on one of the sinks. Ginny leaned up against the wall.

Hermione explained the tale.

"What!?" shouted Ginny before pacing. "So I have this right. You kissed, several times, that arrogant Slytherin!"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Was all she said.

"You can't tell this to anyone!" said Hermione

"I won't."

"You promise?!"

"Yes Hermione, I promise."

"Thank you." She said sliding off of the sink and turning a quick turn.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny suddenly

"Huh?" Hermione stopped turning to look at her friend

"Ok you can't, under pain of death, Tell this to Ron." She said quietly.

"Uh ok, I promise."

"I- Well- I mean- "She then whispered something almost inaudible.

"What?" said Hermione looking at her friend.

"I'm going out with Harry." She said finally looking up.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

**A/N and that is it for chapter 16. I know it is kind of a boring chapter but I am suffering from severe writers block and it won't go away. Ok, I know Hermione acts kinda childish in the dorm, but that is something I would do... seriously. Also, I am noting I am making Hermione seem like radiantly beautiful. But I know the books describe her as not beautiful, but I personally, think she would be at least somewhat attractive. Like Me! Jk. Like one of my friends said. " The books say that when she got dresses up and all in the 4th book for the ball, people didn't even recognize her, so she could be radiant when she tried, but when she didn't, she is just average pretty. "Yeah I am not going to add the whole IM because that would take up like 50 sheets of paper and that is way to much!**

**I also went back and re-read the previous chapters, and realized something. Other then a few bits from Draco's mind, this story is almost entirely feminine and it would be really weird read from a male's mind! lol**

**On another note, I am Happy, along with some of my faithful reviewers ( All of my so called faithful reviewers that didn't review the previous chapter, deserve to have their heads cut off with my chainsaw! Jk) I got a couple of new reviews from new reviewers, and I am so happy! Hehe.**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**Li-chan- I am glad you liked my story. I know I just LOVE the dreams/visions. Hahaha Trelawney!**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- I hate bad dreams 2. But not only when there is something important going on the next day. With my busy schedual, with the school term starting soon, I am almost always busy. It is just the fact I hate bad dreams PERIOD! Have fun in disneyland, Lucky, i haven't been. Of course i do live on the east coast and the only amusment parks I have been to, are Hershey Park in Hershey Penn. and Kings Dominon in Virginia. **

**A good explanation for that, is remember he is refering to Hermione as a "Challenge" and thinks his job would be easier if he didn't have so much "Ice" to melt. The ice is like build up from the last 6 or 7 years, when he would call her mud-blood or beaver or did something horrible to her (Hence trying to turn Harry into a beaver, when the spell missed and hit Hermione) And I have always concidered Draco completly Lazy so he doesn't want to work.**

**ShimmeringEvil- Ah one of my Loyal Reviewers. hehe. I think it is great that you think my chapter is great because i personally think it sucked but you know i put my work through to much pressure. **

**Wzrdofozfan- I like the dream part too. Thank you for loving it to, you faithful reviewer.**

**Stormy Phoenix- Duh! What type of romance shipper would i be if i didn't add at least one more romance story in here! he he. Freaky Dream wasn't it. Semi Faithful reviewer!**


	17. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

**A/N: Ok I left off with Ginny telling Hermione that she is going out with Harry, Right? Ok, And Hermione telling Ginny that she kissed Draco. Ok I know where I am. And I am really sorry I did not update on time, it is just I just started my Sophomore year at my high school today and getting ready for the first day really drained me.**

"Oh... Since when?!" said Hermione hysterically.

"Since the first Quidditch game." She recalled. _I could hardly believe my eyes as Hermione raced forward and caught the green blob from the ground. I screamed when the broom hit Hermione. "Hermione!" I called out before shoving the people around me watching the game "Move, dammit MOVE!" I had soon reached the field and ran into Professor McGonagall. She nodded and raced in front of me. I sprinted and soon reached Hermione. She was laying with her head on top of Draco Malfoy. Her head was cut open and blood was gushing out. McGonagall moved Hermione and set her head in my lap. I still cried as the game ended. Soon Madame Pomfrey came out and magicked them on to stretchers. I couldn't move. I was soaked to the bone and I still had Hermione's blood over my dress. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up in to the sad face of Harry. He still had the little golden snitch in his hand. I looked away quickly.. I didn't want him to see my crying. _

"_Ginny." He whispered kneeling down in the grass besides me. "It's ok. Hermione is going to be ok." He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as much as me. _

_He offered his hand and stood up. I gave my hand to him and he pulled me out of the water. I still felt tears leaking down my cheeks. And I suppose he saw them too. He pulled off his gloves and wiped them away with his warm fingers. I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore. I went into his arms. _

_I suppose it was awkward for a moment but then his arms went gently around my shoulders. _

"_I'm scared." I said in to his chest. I suppose it was hardly audible, the rain, thunder and the people yelling everywhere not to mention my voice was cracking._

"_Me too Ginny, me too." He said into my hair. I swore I felt some tears leak on into my scalp._

_He is such a kind person. I still remember when I first saw him. On platform 9 3/4th, 7 years ago. He was just a boy then. He is a man now and a kind one at that._

_His kisses are always gentle. Taking as much as he gives. I suppose I just feel safe in his arms._

_I remember after Harry had left Hermione in the hospital wing he came back to the common room and sat down next to me on the couch. "She's awake. She should be let go tonight."_

"_Oh gosh, thank god." I whispered sinking back into the couch._

"_She does need a spare pair of clothes, though hers are soaked and I don't think she wants to walk back to the common room in her hospital gown._

_So I quickly got up and ran to her room and gathered a school uniform together and came back down. "I am going to go give her some clothes, then we can party."_

"_Sounds good to me." he said walking over to Ron._

_I smiled and quickly hurried out of the room and to the hospital wing._

_The party was another thing, it was so awesome. I remember Harry asking me to dance on one of the slow songs._

_Some how we ended up in the back of the common room near a window. His lips were soft as they poured over mine. I can't believe it was such a great feeling._

_And how did her learn to be such a good kisser, I felt like a fool! So Inexperienced! Ah. So Mortifying! Though when he broke the kiss he was smiling a just stood there looking at me, while I, gulp, Looked at the stars! Ah I am a moron. But he was so nice... I have so many new feelings in my stomach, I wonder what to do with them...._

"Ginny?" said Hermione softly waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"Huh?" Ginny finally snapped out of it. "Hermione you can't tell Ron! I've already told Harry that, but you can't tell him! He will hate Harry then!"

"Huh what do you mean?" asked Hermione confused.

"Remember when I was dating Michael, he completely freaked out. He still hates Michael! And I really don't want him to hate his best friend."

Hermione finally understood and nodded quickly. "Sure Ginny, don't worry." She listened and heard her stomach grumble. "I'm hungry do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Ginny held open the bathroom door and waited till Hermione walked out. After a few minutes just before rounding the corner for the great hall Ginny burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione with a grin on her face.

"I was thinking about how funny Ron's face gets when he is confused!"

Hermione picture it and started crack up.

Harry and Ron looked up as Hermione and Ginny came walking into the great hall. Their laughed echoed off the walls. Only a few people were in their.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ron asked confused. Hermione and Ginny stopped laughing just long enough to look at Ron's face before laughing again. Ginny plopped down next to Harry and Hermione took the seat next to Ron.

Breakfast passed fast and before Hermione knew what hit her she was in the changing rooms again. Taking calming breathes.

"Hermione Chill. You will do fine!" Said Ron patting her back. She looked at him and nodded.

Soon the gate rose and they stepped out on to the field in a midst of cheers and boo's. Though the cheers tried desperately to drown the boo's out.

Hermione rolled her neck to loosen it before tying her hair back into a typical bun, Though more secure then last time. and stepped up and faced off with a Hufflepuff chaser.

"Captain's Shake hands. "Which they did. Ron nodding and the Hufflepuff smiling.

Soon the Quaffle was released and Hermione pushed off hard from the ground and tried to grab the quaffle, there was a large amount of groans from the Gryffindor side.

Hermione put on a face and sped after the Chaser and saw Dean come from the other way. He nodded at her. Getting the signal Hermione put on a small smile and went below the chaser, looking up. Waiting for the right moment.

She knew that Parvati had taken place next to the chaser. This was a box-in operation. The one Ron was working on. They had got it down at the last practice. Dean suddenly flew forward and Parvati rose into the air few feet and Hermione shot upward until she was at Parvati's height and they closed in on the chaser who was now flying next to them. Dean came up on Hermione's side and she flew atop the chaser. Soon that chaser had a bludger flying his way from either side. So he quickly went down and then Hermione dropped down and led dean and Parvati down before long he was flying toward the Hufflepuff goal, perfect for a score for Gryffindor.

Dean ran into the chasers side and Parvati did the same thing and Hermione flew in front and heading his way head on. The look of horror on the chasers face when he saw what Hermione was going to do made her laugh as she looked back on it. He dropped the Quaffle and as soon as he did Dean and Parvati let him go and watched as Hermione stooped and grabbed the quaffle out of mid air.

All this completed in 20 seconds she was happy as she sped towards the goal and scored. The keeper was trying to memorize what the chasers had just done. After all he was the captain.

The Gryffindor's cheered loudly. As Hermione laughed and exchanged a hi five with Parvati and Dean.

A whistle rang out though the air. Hermione looked up at Ron and he was pointing to Harry who was holding up his hand.

"Gryffindor Win's 160 to 10" Said Lavender who was now fully awake and probably still mad at Hermione.

"Yeah! Go Harry!" Hermione shouted while flying over to him just as Dean, Seamus, Kellen, Parvati, and Ron were doing.

They all hugged Harry and slowly floated back down to the ground.

They had won again. This was their year.

Harry soon excused himself and went to the changing rooms.

"He sure ruins a party!" said Seamus, he turned around to see the Gryffindor crowd rushing out on to the field.

Only Hermione noticed that Ginny broke away from the crowds, then knocked on the changing room door before entering.

She smiled.

**A/n Again I am sorry, and wish me luck. Biology, Geometry, Aquatics and English is not my idea of fun. (The whole reason I took Aquatics was to get a little exercise and get out of the academic world for a while.) And before you ask, Yes, I only have 4 classes a day but each class is an hour and a half long with 3rd period being 2 hours long to incorporate a half an hour lunch. ( And with me being lucky and all, I have a friend who has a friend who is a senior so I can sit in the Senior cafe. And no one sits in their during my shift so me and 2 other people have this HUGE room all to ourselves. Hehe.)**

**This chapter is dedicated 2....**

Alenor- That is just something you are going to have to find out my friend, you are just going to have to wait

Stormy Phoenix- Maybe.......

ShimmeringEvil- I LOVE suspense, SOOO much fun.

Young poet15- So in return for your review, I guess you don't want your head chopped off... Oh alright, just review all the other chapters that I put up!  
Snowbear- Harry Ginny! Yippy! Glad you think so!

scarlet-knight13- Uh... (Talks Really Fast) I am really sorry about the updating thingy but it is god damn school and I really didn't have a choice so sry. I am a total DracoHermione Shipper hehe.

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- I am glad you had fun in Disneyland! And yes a faithful reviewer you are. I am the one up first most of the time ( Unless I stay up late) I mean first one up at sleepovers, first one up and ready for school.... and so on and so forth. And no so luck, but maybe it will get better as NaNoWriMo gets closer. But right now me and by Best Friend are toying with an idea for a funky new series called The Adventures of Thorn and Skye, and What on and so forth i don't really have a title yet but anyways.... So glad you like the story.

I encourage everyone to particapate in National Novel Writing Month in November. 50,000 words, 175 pages in times new romans i think 12 point font, in 30 days. visit the NaNoWriMo website as Sign ups for the contest begin on october 1st. but it is always good to have an outline prepared ahead of time. hehe!


	18. Reunion

**A/N: Ok I am sorry if this pisses anyone off, but right now I am under a bit of stress. You don't mind that I am skipping a transition chapter and just skipping to Christmas Break do you? I am just pooped-de-ooped after school, as you can tell from my wording. (Mutters to self, _It is just bound to get worst._ As soon as Aquatics starts getting bad and we have to run, I am just going to be dead on my feet, so bear with me!)Oh and I HATE MY MATH TEACHER! Not really, i mean he is a kewl guy but he give you freaking homework every freaking night!**

Christmas break was upon them... Again. Though no one was very disappointed by this. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lindsay and Ginny were the only ones from the Gryffindor tower that were staying for the Christmas holidays. But that small number for a house was a lot from all the others.

Hermione recalled the latest talk with Draco as she sat in the window seat in the common room

_She had just come off of seeing all the students off, on to the train. She walked slowly back to the castle. There would only be a couple of people staying from each house. But what was weird enough Draco was staying. The only Slytherin she knew to stay. She had heard a slight whispering in the bank to the left of the cleared road. _

"_Hermione come here." _

_She knew that whisper. She quickly ran over to the bank and looked over the edge. Draco was sitting beneath it rubbing his hands together, his coat buttoned up to the very top and a thick hat squashed on to his head. Before she knew it, he had reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her, face first, over the ledge. _

_She landed sprawled over the snow and his lap. He quickly kissed her before grabbing her fallen hat and smashing it on to her head._

"_Hey!" she said softly, scrambling to sit up._

"_Hay is for horses." He said before pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "You know I have waited for you right here for a long time and I think I might have gotten cold."_

_Hermione Laughed. "Really? Now lets see if I can warm you up." She said bringing her lips to his. She laid across his lap gently her butt resting in the snow between his legs. Her arms entwined around his neck._

"_Hermione." He said a long time later. She was still sitting in his lap. Her face resting on his chest. Her arms still entwined around his neck. His breath molded with hers as they rose into the sky._

_He was cold and was sure she was, and His butt was asleep and frozen solid._

"_Hum?" She moaned softly. _

"_My butt is asleep, lets go back to the school." He said setting her up. Her cheeks were red and so was the tip of her nose. He kissed her nose gently before helping her stand up._

_Draco had wanted to say this for the past month but wasn't sure how to say it. But it had to come out one way or another... But not now he decided_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her over the snow mound quickly. "Ugh." She moaned quickly with a look of disgust on her face._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I have snow in my boot, and it is cold." She murmured bending down, bracing one hand on Draco's shoulder, and slipping off her boot. Her toes squeezed up in the cold as she shook out her boot._

"_Oh darling I just love your socks!" Draco said sarcastically, looking down at the white sock._

"_I know, aren't they lovely!" faked Hermione slipping her boot back on. _

"_Spectacular!" he said laughing as they finished the walk._

_They walked into the great hall, no one was their, as breakfast was finished, only Professor Dumbledore sat in his seat as he was doing earlier that morning. Hermione walked up to him slowly and let him look up at her before speaking._

"_Morning Professor." She said brightly._

"_Good Morning Miss Granger, and to you the same Mr. Malfoy. How did the students do this morning?" he asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling. _

"_Great Professor. They, well for the most part, were very well behaved. I am sure Ernie can handle the ride home," She thought of the head boy. "Hopefully."_

_Dumbledore chuckled. "That's great. I do believe there are only 10 students left in the school, am I correct?" he asked_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Very well." he magicked some papers up fast and handed them to her. " Would you please hand these out to them?"_

"_Sure Professor." Said Hermione grabbing the papers from him and walking away. Draco walked behind her._

"_What does the stupid paper say?" he asked when they were out of ear shot from professor Dumbledore._

_She handed him a paper. _

**_Tri-Wizard Tournament reunion_**

_**Christmas Eve**_

_**Formal Attire**_

_**Fleur Delcour and Viktor Krum will be arriving on the 20th**_

_**All Champions please see Professor Dumbledore before the 23**_

_**All welcomed to attend. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_  
  
"So Milady, I suppose you will be happy to see Viktor Krum again I suppose?" he asked as they headed down the hall. _

"_Of course it is always a pleasure seeing Viktor." She looked over at Draco's slightly sneering face. "You aren't jealous are you?" She asked, chuckling a little._

"_No!" He lied. "No of course not!"_

"_Uh Huh." She said before stopping and handing him one of the papers. " There you go. Now you go do something." She said pushing him away slightly._

"_But i thought you wanted to be with me!" he said, faking a hurt look._

"_You know I can't take you with me to the other common rooms, Hell I don't know where yours is! Professor Snape refuses to tell me where!"_

"_I guess he has his reasons." Smirked Draco before quickly kissing her on her cheek and turning down a hallway._

_Hermione smiled and walked to the Hufflepuff common room, without knowing she was being watched._

Hermione blinked and stared around the common room. Ron was upstairs either sleeping or working on plays, Harry and Ginny were taking advantage of the time alone without Ron to snuggle up.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry speak softly to Ginny. How Ginny smiled and laughed at what ever Harry had just said. How his arm fitted easily around her. They didn't have to keep it secret, they could let it slip to Ron at anytime but chose not to. Hermione could never let it slip

Not without Draco and herself talking.

On a brighter note, she thought, She would be able to see Viktor again tomorrow. She hadn't seen him for 2 years and couldn't wait. She hoped that he brought all members of his large family's. She over heard Dumbledore telling McGonagall earlier this week about how many people were coming from the games and Ministry.

The Ministry was still interfering with Hogwarts but at the minimal. Fudge would be there, along with his wife, a few Aurors, Mafalda Hopkirk and her daughter and son, Madame Bones would be there too, That would explain why Susan Bones stayed as well, Madame Maxime would be staying as well.

Hagrid would certainly enjoy it

Over all there would be about 20 extra people staying overnight. More then a hundred people, dignitaries and Judges from the contest would be coming for the night but leaving at the same time.

It was going to be very crowed, She wondered who Dumbledore was getting to entertain. One could only wonder...

**A/N: Oh My God, People I AM SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating. I got on my computer this morning and realized that I hadn't updated in like over a week. BLAME IT ON MY MATH TEACHER AND NOT ME! It kinda stuck with me all day! I am really sorry , Don't Hurt Me! If i dedicated this chappy to you will you leave me be? Ok This chappy is dedicated too...**

**NitenGale- Yeah I kinda wondered where your reviews went thank you for reviewing my story again**

**Stormy Phoenix- No... It is REALLY REALLY Good. Thanks**

**Young poet15- Damn and I really wanted my head salad! Lol thanks for your reviews!**

**ShimmeringEvil- I UPDATED I UPDATED! DON'T HAVE A COW! If you want one just ask, i can get you one, there are plenty where I live.**

**wzrdofozfan- 3 words............ I HATE SCHOOL! Do you know how hard it is to stay awake in Geometry, right after gettting out of Biology, which has to be the most boring class I have ever had to take, after only getting 5 1/2 hours of Sleep!? Well.... maybe you do! hehe. Have Fun in your senior year. Pick on Freshmen for me! I can't until I am a Junior. Fo' shizzle? lol**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Yeah! Thanks, I am going to need it! Neither do I ( AHHH TO many CLUBS! Creative writing, Book, ARCC, SWIM TEAM! AHHHHHHH). HEY Sept 8 is my picture day! and it is only 5 days from my 15th Birthday! Not me. I absoulutly HATED elementary school.I NEVER EVER want to go back. Though I do miss Middle School, You know, being able to get up at 6:15 instead of 5:30! lol. Thanks**

**_and to all i sent it out to... I hope you loved my long, I thank you but I am going to rant to you anyways nanowrimo length Email. LOL!_**


	19. Viktor Krum

A/N: Hey y'all I know most of you are probably pissed at me for not updating in over 3 weeks. But I have a really really really good reason for that, I had no computer to update on. Forgive me? Anyway I am now typing at full speed to get you all the chapters that you would have had.... Up to chapter 22, sorry, but I tried my hardest didn't I? and I got my internet early! hehe it wasn't supposed to be up until Monday! this rules!...

Here is Chapter 19, oh by the way I am now 15 finally! Yippy! My Birthday was on the 13 of September, hehe, all happy.

Hogwarts was bound to be as grand as it was last time, thought Viktor Krum as he stepped off of the train, in the distance he could make out the magnificent castle in the distance, the lights in the window glowing brightly.

He took his moms arm and her bag and slowly walked with her to the horseless coaches waiting beside Hogsmeade station he younger Brother following Him. He had just graduated from Durmstrang.

"Come on Mum, The coach vill be vaiting for you to board." He helped her into it and closed the door behind himself as he entered. He placed himself across from his brother and settled in. He noticed without much interest that Fleur Delcour was sitting with her large family in the coach next to theirs. He gave her a quick wave before the coaches started there climb up to the castle

He sat thinking about that time almost 3 years ago when he had first danced with Hermione. She would still be here at Hogwarts for her final year.

Hermione quickly ran downstairs as the carriage approached. She was upstairs getting Ginny before she discovered her hair was a bit disheveled. She shoved it back into her big claw clip which held her hair back out of her face.

She had now caught up with Ginny and was sprinting along beside her.

"Miss Granger Hurry Up!" shouted Professor McGonagall up the marble stairs.

Hermione could here the coach stop so she jumped the last 8 steps of the staircase and stood next to Professor McGonagall.

Draco stood next to Snape and he was looking as greasy and nasty as ever.

The grand castle doors opened and Fleur, Gabrielle, her mother, a elderly looking Veela, a lady, by the looks of it, 18 or 19 with blond hair with red streaks, and a handsome young man with dark brown hair followed her in, except for the young man who had his hand grasped firmly in Fleur's hand.

"Good Evening Miss Delcour, Mr. Davies."

Hermione's Jaw dropped at the recognition of Roger Davies.

"Good Evening Dumbledore." Said Fluer with a French accent though now she could pronounce his name perfectly.

"Professor." Said Davies.

Viktor Krum came in with his mother's arm through the crook of his arm and a younger man striding in behind him. As soon as they were inside his mother let go of his arm slowly and stood off to the side as he was greeted by Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore turned to the families Viktor took off his cap and revealed messy black hair.

Hermione walked up to him straightening her hair and black robes before tapping him on his shoulder.

Draco watched as Viktor Krum turned around surprised then focused on Hermione's face. He saw the polite smiled he had on just moment before turned to a huge smile of delight.

"Hermione!" He said opening his arms and allowing her to jump in to them

This was no longer the 14 year old pretty girl he knew, this was a beautiful woman, that was now almost his height.

"Hey Viktor, how are you?" she said as he released her from the bear hug he had her in before.

"Great, did you see the Quidditch World Cup in Ireland this year? Bulgaria vs. Puddlemere United? "

"Heard about it. Didn't see it. Heard Bulgaria won. Right."

"Yes, I am King!" he said laughing. It was him who had caught the snitch at a 70/70 tie.

"Umm... Viktor, your macho male ego needs trimming. "she said, before giggling. "Anyway I am a Puddlemere United fan. Sorry." She said after taking a look at his hurt face.

"Aw Hermione that hurt."

"I know but Oliver Wood is on the team as a keeper and..." he cut her off before she could say anything else.

"And you think he is cute?"

"No!" said Hermione raising her hands in protest. "He was the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team before he graduated."

"Oh." He said looking abashed before his old cheery smile "So what have you been doing?"

"Follow in your Quidditch footsteps, I am a Chaser for Gryffindor."

"That's great Hermione. Are you any good? How are the games going? Who else is on your team? Is that Harry Potter over there next to that red head girl? Is he on the team? Is she?" he asked quickly.

"Viktor, Viktor, Slow down, please." She looked over his shoulder and saw Draco standing there with a bored look on his face. "Listen I have to go, I will see you tomorrow." She gave his hand one last squeeze before turning towards Draco.

"Hermione." He said grabbing her hand. She turned back to him. "Would it be my honor to escort you to the reunion ball?" he asked

She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to get away before he asked that. "I am sorry Viktor but... but... I already have a date. I'm Sorry." She said turning away and walking toward Draco where he pulled her into the shadows and kissed her gently.

"Its ok Hermione." Said Viktor before turning back to the group at hand.

"Why do I feel like I hurt his feelings?" she said as Draco pulled her into the shadows.

"Because I think you did." He said softly before hugging her sweetly. Hating to think of what he would have to say to her later.

A/N: Aww compassion, SO CUTE! What does Draco have to say to Hermione? And the reappearance of Viktor Krum. Again I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the set back. now i will see you for a update soon. maybe even tomorrow. Right now I am going Ice Skating with my best friend Sam, see yah

Dedications to...

Alenor- Thanks for your review, and i am sorry about not updating

Stormy Phoenix- warm, uh huh, i think it is kinda cold duh

sarah142- Yes I am an american but I am only 15, i don't know yet, but I am going to find out as soon as possible ok. Thanks for your review

NitenGale- Glad your back reviewing! I know what it is like when you can't update, or review or even be on your computer, it is as you said Sheer Torture ahhh!

ShimmeringEvil- (Mumbling) Evil goddamn math teacher, give me homework, gosh it is freaking friday what the hell is your problem... huh you say something? Thanks for your review

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Damn complicated name, huh. Yes Viktor is coming and I am excited! Mid term just passed at my school and we got our interms and guess whos a striaght A student? ME! hehe. haha disney! Ciao

Young poet15- No, Head Salad Rules! I even Have a guilliten in my room just for that purpose! Did i spell that wrong? thanks for the review!


	20. No More Lies!

**A/N As I type this, my computer internet is not working and I am trying to watch without a trace as well. In the last chapter Viktor Krum made his grand appearance into the story. Lets see what happens next.**

A trip to hogsmead the next day did help Hermione settle a little on the fact that she might have hurt Viktor's feelings.

She came back with strong color in her cheeks, her teeth chattering, and her arms laden with bags from Honeydukes, Zonko's, and some butterbeer from The Three broomstick's. not to mention a few extra things from a few small stores, such as a couple presents each for her parents and some for Harry, Ron, and Ginny as well as Draco.

Walking fast she entered the castle.

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "We need you to help decorate the castle please hurry."

"Yes Professor." Said Hermione nodding then running up the steps and down the halls. "Riddikulus."

After saying a running hi to Harry and Ron who were talking to each other in front of the fire, She ran back downstairs and into the great hall where Hagrid was putting up the last of the 12 Christmas trees.

"Morning Hagrid. Madame Maxime is coming today, are you excited?" said Hermione conjuring up come chain bubbles to decorate the tree.

"Aw now come on Hermione." Said Hagrid blushing a bit. Hermione laughed.

He stared at her as she decorated the trees, the way she moved her wand and laughed with the giant thing. Her taste in clothes had changed too. She now wore tight fitted denim, a aqua colored sweater and matching sneakers. Her hair tucked back in a simple braid running down her back. Wearing what seemed to be light make-up.

Viktor walked out of the great hall silently They had grown apart in the past years.

"Hermione!" said a whispered voice. Hermione spun around, her last bubbles going astray. Draco's pale head was poked in the great hall around the corner of a small chamber off to the side of the Staff table.

"Draco?" asked Hermione quickly getting off of the table she was standing on.

"Come here." He said before quickly ducking back into the room.

Quickly looking around. "Hagrid. If anyone asks I am on a break ok?"

"Sure Hermione." Said Hagrid twisting the base of a tree into a holder.

She entered the room and looked around. "Draco?" She gave a quick scream that was cut off when the hands went around her mouth and waist.

"Chill Hermione." Laughed Draco.

Shaking she leaned against him. "God Draco, don't do that. And you pulled me away from Christmas decorating. Why?"

He turned away, he didn't know how she would react to it. "We-well, I- I wanted to ta-..." He stuttered out, looking at his feet and twisting his hands. _Damn it why is it so hard._

Hermione gave him a weird look before lifting his face up to look at hers. " Draco, what's wrong?" she asked

He jerked his head out of her hands making her take a step back from him in the flash of slight violence. "We can't go to the ball together." he said quietly.

Hermione took a moment to take all this in. "Wha- what? Why?" she asked her jaw dropping and her forehead rumpling.

"Hermione, think, I hear you are pretty good at that, We can't be seen together without biting each other's heads off, or people are going to get suspicious. So do you really think we can walk into a large room with classmates in there. With my Father in there?"

She sunk back a little from him and bowed her head. "But Draco It is going to get out sooner or later."

"Let it be later then, I don't want to be seen with you."

That really hurt Hermione's feelings. She raised her eyes to his and looked at him. Cursing the tears that had sprung into her eyes," The feeling's mutual." She took a cold hard step back from him.

"Hermione." He said harshly but softly, reaching out to touch her arm. She jerked out of his range. Planting his feet he balled his hands into fist. " Don't make this difficult, come on, we can still be together just not publicly."

"No!" she shouted stepping forward and pointing her finger at Draco. "I will not live this a lie any more. I am sick of having to hide this from Harry, from Ron from everyone. I am sick of it, and I won't hide it any longer. I'm sorry Draco." She turned quickly and exited the room.

"Bloody Hell Hermione." Said Draco kicking an ash bucket across the room before dropping into a hard backed chair to think.

**A/N I know it is kinda short, very sorry, thank you for all the reviews, I got like 6 within a 12 hour time span, that makes me feel really loved!**

**Dedications 2...**

**NitenGale- Biology Sucks so bad, we did this disguesting project, Sucession in a Jar. and we put like grass and leaves in to a 500 mL beaker full of pond water and everyday for like 6 days we had to take slides of different parts of the jar, to observe the little micro organisums and then, get this, we had to SNIFF it to observe odor. Luckly my nose was "Suffed Up". So my friend had to do it and boy did that stuff stink! ok back to topic, I hope it gets interesting, I am still not quiet sure where the heck I am going with this. Thanks for your review!**

**bms22456- Thanks for your review and Thank you!**

**Alenor- Yeah I updated! Happy? I am I was pacing around my house going " They are going to kill me, They are SOOOO gonna kill me!" Exams Suck Butt. and I can't tell you you have to find out for yourself, I think this is the part in the story when everything becomes unravled. **

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Its ok, no biggy. Thanks for the congrats, we get report cards in like 3 weeks 2. Drama rules! Thank you for not killing me with the no updatie thingy. Ciao**

**Young poet15- Yeah no kidding, Won't forget, Will send Happy Birthday Email! ( I love the internet calender!)**

**rebel- Hi, Love your name, Thanks for the review, and I sometimes have a hard time forcing emotions accross because I am an emotional person i just don't express them. Thank god for writing huh? Thanks for review!**

**(ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS OF...well... ME!) NaNoWriMo sign ups have just started and I think everyone should sign up! I am having issues at the moment signing up, i don't think the people at NaNoWriMo headquarters likes me 2 much. Humm Maybe I shouldn't have given up after 5, 632 words? you think? Anyway everyone should try, yes it takes a lot of work but I know it is possible, one of my Best friends made it last year and is currently putting together like 8 different plots for this years, yes she is a NaNoWriMo fanatic ( Don't know what a Fanatic is go to a dictionary site, I would give you one but Fanfiction is a butt about websites in stories. Hoohum. ) Sign up!**


	21. In Moaning Murtle's Bathroom

**A/N: as I type this I have No Internet and it's Ticking Me OFF!, I won't have any until October 4th. Ugh, Here you go Chappy 21. Yeah I typed a lot when there was no internet, can you tell, well apparently there is internet now so here you goes.**

Sprinting out of the great hall with her head in her hands Hermione weeped. She didn't care how cold it was outside she needed to get as far away from Draco as possible.

She ran blindly out into the freezing cold. Not watching where she was going she bumped into a very large object. Opening her eyes Hermione saw what she bumped into. "Oh, I- I am very So-Sorry Madame Maxime." Hermione hiccuped out.

"It is quiet alright, now honey why with ze tears?" she asked placing a gentle hand, for a half giant, on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing really. "She said wiping her tears on her sweater before looking up to Madame Maxime and giving her a very watery smile. "Come, you must want to go inside, I will show you."

"Now now. Come on, after Dumbledore sees me we will sit down and talk about your little incident what ever it was. "she said gently following Hermione inside.

Hermione said nothing.

Many people looked up as Madame Maxime followed Hermione into the great hall, including a few timid looking 2nd years.

"Ah Madame Maxime." Said Dumbledore standing up and greeting her like and old friend. Glancing at Hermione, noticing the dry tear marks on her face and the puffy eyes, he made a mental note to talk to her later, or maybe it would be better to send her to Madame Pomfrey. Girl talk. He thought. "How lovely to see you."

"You too Profezzor Dumbledore." She said shaking his hand.

Hermione backed up slowly, trying not to be noticed by Madame Pomfrey, she didn't want to spill anything yet, didn't want to blab her sad story to one of the greatest witches living.

She had gotten half-way out of the great hall before...

"Hermione, will you come here just one moment?" he asked pleasantly. His blue orbs staring freely into hers beckoning for her to come forward. She did.

She walked back up to the staff table and bowed her head. "Yes Professor?" she asked softly.

He leaned across the table and talked to her quietly. "You don't look to good, go up to the infirmary and have Madame Pomfrey look at you."

"No Professor, I am fine really." She said hiccuping and blinking back tears.

"I would still prefer it if you don't get sick right before the ball, what a shame that would be to have our Head Girl get sick. Fine, if you don't want to go to Madame Pomfrey then go to your dormitory and take a nap."

She said nothing as she turned and fled the room. And ran up the marble stairs and into the girls bathroom on the 2nd floor. Throwing herself half on the floor and half on one of the benches she let loose a flood of tears.

"Harry," said Ginny walking into the common room. "Have you seen Hermione?" she asked walking up behind his chair leaning on it's back.

"No, not since she left for Hogsmeade this morning. Why?" asked Harry looking up from his Divination homework.

"She said she was going to have lunch with me and she wasn't anywhere to be found. Though Draco Malfoy was like sulking at the Slytherin table all day."

"So. What does Malfoy have to do with this?"

"Well, after all they are- I mean nothing really, just saying." Said Ginny wincing. Hoping Harry didn't pick that up.

"uh huh." He said giving her a look before throwing his books down. " lets go find her."

He got up and grabbed Ginny's hand and walked out of the portrait hole.

On the 2nd floor Ginny spotted the girls bathroom and pointed it out to Harry. He nodded and waited patiently until Ginny had checked and made sure it was clear.

He walked inside and sat down next to Hermione's head which was resting on the bench as Ginny kneeled down beside her and talked quietly into her ear, patting her back.

"Hermione, honey, what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and kept her face buried in her arms.

"Hermione," Ginny started looking at Harry for a moment, he stared back. "Is it because of Draco?" Hermione nodded. "Thought so."

"Wait a minute, what does Draco Malfoy have to do with Hermione crying?" he asked

Ginny looked at Hermione who tilted her head to her and nodded. She was to tell Harry. "Um, Harry, I don't want you to get upset, and neither does Hermione, that is why they kept this hidden from everyone, but, "she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, " They were going out."

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes widened then the frown fell on his face. " Hermione, you went out with the Slytherin scum christened Draco Malfoy?" he said standing up as Hermione looked up with her eyes red and puffy but with a determined look on her face.

"Harry." Said Ginny warningly.

"What? One of my Best Friends went out with a Slytherin, and no not just any Slytherin, The king of Slytherins!" he said furiously. "And now she expects us to feel sorry for her now that he dumped her!" he threw his hands up in anger before sitting back down. There was silence broken by Hermione's dry weeping. "I'm Sorry, Hermione, Ginny, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Harry, I don't know what I saw in him." She turned away and got up and walked to the mirror and saw her grimy reflection. "I don't know what he saw in me." She sunk down on the sink and sobbed.

"Hermione," said Harry walking forward and pulling into a huge hug. "What wouldn't he see in you?"

**A/N: Does Harry Seem like a Big Brotherish sort of character in this? I hope so, that is what I was hoping for but then again I don't have any Internet, ahh! Dedications to...**

**Princess Rinoa- Cough Cough, Um yeah I know, It sucked, No internet. I thank Thee for thyn review**

**ShimmeringEvil- Thanks for your review, this would be longer if you gave me anything to work with. Haha**

**Alenor- Now I hope thee knows all about NaNoWriMo, Yes Draco was very cruel. and as you can tell yes Hermione is VERY VERY upset. What will she do? To tell y'all ( I had to say that, I am a redneck from maryland where the voted favorite school pet is a Cow! Though Goats are pretty kewl) I have absoulutly no idea of where i am going with this for the moment. Thanks for your review**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Whoopie! I got your name typed in under 10 seconds, kewly. What do you mean you aren't going to burn me at the stake? No tying a weight to my feet and throwing me into a lake? No placing me in a box and then buring me alive? I know I am crazy, I have put a lot of time in how i want to be murdered if it would ever happen. and right now I am really not sure. Maybe Some one will be "Creative" ( Note this was with extreme Sarcasm) They would just take me out back and shoot me. ( Shouts this to friend " And Kelly Don't you DARE run for that BB Gun!") haha. I can't stand the " Brady Bunch" type of stories. Ugh they erk me so much. Ciao**

**And to everyone, I just had to say this. I am in the Creative Writing Club and we are having a Poetry Cafe' on Friday and on one of the posters we made ( I am in the advertising department) there was a gillatine on it ( Sp on it, You all know what I mean right?! that thing that chops your head off and the head falls into the basket!) Oh my god, that cracked me up for hours.**


	22. Why not?

**A/N: Yeah when things couldn't get worst... they did. Rain Clouds**

"Harry!" said a loud voice from the doorway of the bathroom. "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

Harry quickly let go of Hermione and back up. "What do you mean Ron?" he glanced nervously at Ginny who was standing there in utter awe, then at Hermione who was wiping her eyes on her sweater.

"You- Hermione- Touching, Hugging." He said pointing as he said the names. "Are you like dating or something?" He suddenly stopped and stared blankly for a second before snapping back and waving his hands in front of his head "Wait don't tell me! Please I don't' think I can handle it."

"Ron, Snap out of it." Said Ginny out loud quickly going over to him and shaking him hard. "You and Harry are like brothers to Hermione."

"So... Who said she couldn't have developed "feelings" for Harry."

"Ron, Look at it this way. Would you date me?" said Ginny

"What?"

"Answer the question. Would you date me?"

"No."

"Why?" she inquired.

"Because your my younger sister."

"Exactly my point." She said throwing her hands up and walking calmly back to the bench.

"Ginny, that made absolutely, positively no sense what so ever." Said Ron blankly. "Harry are you dating Hermione, cuz if you are, you seriously need to tell me before I start to go mental."

"No I am not dating Hermione, Now will you get off of that subject!" said Harry sinking down on bench.

"How do I know? That everyone here knows your stupid little fiasco and you are dating Hermione and Ginny isn't fessing up? Huh?!" Said Ron angrily. Ron always had the tendency to ask first, question later.

"Because I am dating Harry!" shouted Ginny angrily, facing off shoulder to shoulder with her older brother.

Ron's eyes went from narrow slits to wide in astonishment. "What? But why? Harry?" He looked at his best friend and back to his sister.

"Why not Ron?" asked Ginny taking a step towards Harry.

"Because... Uh.... He is a whole year older then you!" said Ron thinking of the first thing that came into his mind.

"uh So?" said Ginny grabbing Harry's hand and lacing her fingers through his.

Ron's jaw dropped. "But-"

"Ron, Shut up. You have no real reason why Harry and I shouldn't date." Said Ginny walking out dragging Harry out behind him.

Harry glanced back a Hermione., In the glance, a silent plea not to tell Ron about her and Draco. It would be to much.

Hermione nodded and turned back to the sink.

"Hermione. What am I going to do?" said Ron sinking down on the bench. Hermione just looked at her friend before putting her arms around his shoulders.

Going to her dormatory she grabbed her bathroom bag that had her towel, robe, slippers, shampoo, body wash, and washcloth in it before leaving again, with the bag thrown over her shoulders.

The head girls bathroom was the greatest she had ever seen. And she could be the only one in there. Going up to the painting of the old witch with the wart on her nose, Bryna the wise, she slit the curtain to reveal a door before whispering "Winterfresh." The door unlocked and Hermione entered it.

This bathroom was like an oasis. It had a waterfall for a shower head on the far side with a soft sand bottom and it was deep enough to swim in. and along the sides there were seats to sit on.

Slowly undressing she laid her clothes on a bench and brought some light blue fluffy towels over to the edge of the oasis and turned on the water. The taps were just like the ones in the prefects bathroom. Each spewing a different type of bubble bath mixed with water. Soon the large tub was filled and Hermione waded in.

Letting the gentle water fall over her head she soaped and rinsed her hair before turning off the water fall and sitting on the edge rubbing sand over her legs.

She was in a mess now. What was she going to do with these feelings for Draco? What about Harry and Ginny. How was Ron reacting to them. She watched as the sand floated back to their spots at the bottom of the pool.

Hermione laughed. It was just like Dumbledore to make something like that. Magic sand that stays at the bottom of a pool.

Rinsing her legs she drained the pool and pulled her hair up into a messy bun and tugging on her robe and slippers. She left after extinguishing the lights and shutting the door behind her.

Harry entered the dormitory doorway slowly. He was tired. That homework was hard to concentrate on. Ron kept leering at him. He was grateful when Ron went upstairs to bed. But when he entered there was no loud snoring filling the place and upon closer inspection he realized that Ron's bed was empty.

Some one strong grabbed him by his collar and pushed him into the wall pinning him there.

"Ahh get off!" shouted Harry fumbling around for his wand. He managed to get a grip on it before it was Expelliarmused out of his hand.

"Harry you are going out with Ginny are you not?" asked the voice. It was to dark to tell. But harry thought he knew the voice

"Yeah,' the voice clicked with something in his mind ' Ron get off of me."

"Harry if you harm one single hair on her head, I swear by god, you will not bloody live to see tomorrow. Am I clear?" he asked

"yeah Ron, crystal."

He let go and stomped out. Ron was mad. How long would it take him to get over it. Following him out he found Ron interigateing Ginny.

"Yes Ron I know." She said before he turned and stared out the window.

She turned to harry and whispered. "He is just a bit over protective. I am sorry."

"Its ok." He took her by her hand and lead her to the couch.

He only looked up when Hermione walked in her hair dripping, donned in only a pink bathrobe. "Night Hermione."

"Night Harry. Ginny." She said softly before going upstairs.

This was a mess a complete mess. Not one person was entirely happy at the moment. Well except Draco Malfoy who was probably sitting in his bed thinking about how he fooled Hermione. He would pay he would So pay. So with those thoughts he said good night to Ginny, kissed her softly and went upstairs. Thinking.

**Ok I know this chapter sucked but I needed to update, and I still wasn't quiet sure how to put Ron's reaction in. and it needed to be longer so I needed to BS some of it. I am sry, It is not my greatest work, Thought all my loyal fans deserve the best. Dedications 2... by the way did you think that that bathroom is awesome!**

**NitenGale- Faithful reviewer!Harry Hermione Fanfics are probally the worst fan fics of harry potter well besides the Harry Snapes ones, Eewwwwewewew. Thanks for your support and Reviews!**

**Alenor- Ah I have another Faithful Reviewer!i'm Glad. hehe NaNoWriMo rules. STUPID STUPID DRACO. Yeah I always thought harry would but then again I could make him seem ( instead of a mary-sue) a Mark-sue ( Boy perfectionist charater) oh well. my charaters always end up like that. god damn it all. and I am still not sure what i am doing with this story. Still a bit confused. Making it up as I go. While day dreaming in Geometry while I am supposed to be constructing Angle Bisectors. Ugh! Now i know why i get so much homework form him. Thanks for your review**

**bms224560- Thanks for your review. Ah New Reviewer haha**

**Young Poet- Loyal Review you are! Thanky for the Awesome Chapters hehe**

**SwTnDrEamyPnAy03- damn 17 seconds today, whats up with me today? Oh well. I know I was creative. Maybe because when i wrote that i was making a poster for The Poetry Cafe'. and creative writing club always brings out the craziness in me.Fluff stories suck... ( Thinks, hum maybe that is why most of my FictionPress Stories suck so much?... They are FLUFFY!) I updated. Faithful reivewer, thank you!**

**ShimmeringEvil- yeah I know i am moving fast but i would be up to like chapter 28 by now if i didn't have that little internet problems ( mumbling... stupid ass stepdad i oughta kill you gerrr) and I didn't quite get the Blaise Zabini thing, explain it to me again.... lol. Thanks for your review. Keep being a Loyal reviewer!**

**Princess Rinoa- Now I can give you crap ( All other people, I am allowed to give her crap, I am one of her Best Friends) Ahh squeeze. You need to review more often. And ask your mom to get your lighter back from Coach Sowerbrower. lol. yeah and No more crap about me not writing in so long. you know what is weird i kinda knew it was you that was Princess Rinoa, but then again I didn't so... hehe Keep REVIEWING FOR FACE MY WRATH. the next day at school or the next time i come over to your house or Vise Virsa. hehe. Lol Loyal!**

****

**And you know what would really really really help me out. If you have any poems you would like me to share at the Poetry Cafe on Friday Email them to me by 5:30 Friday Morning because I can't write poetry and everyone that is actually in the club and not just someone who wants to come has to read something and it really sucks because haha i am in the club and i hate poetry! ahh. But oh well. email me, Im me something. my ims are MysticLight2007 and Dreamgurl91389. Thanks hehe Later! Now i am really tired. Night**


	23. A familar feeling

**A/N: I thank Everyone for their reviews! I have over a hundred now! I am SOOOOOO happy! Hehe. Thank you Thank you Thank you. Here is Chapter 23**

"Hermione. Come on we still need to get our robes.. The ball is tomorrow night come on!" yelled Ginny up the dorm steps.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and added her final swipe of blush across her cheeks. Maybe she would see Dra- Viktor there. You know at Hogsmead. "Coming Ginny." She quickly checked her now straight hair and grabbed her tan coat. And slipped it on. It just covered her hips.

Her boots tapped as she ran down the stairs her purse jingling. "Lets go."

She took Ginny's arm and walked out.

"Ginny what do you think?" asked Hermione standing up in front of a mirror wearing a long floor length red strapless dress

Ginny looked up from the rows of dresses she was looking at and wrinkled her nose. "No Hermione, that one is not you." She said finally choosing a green gownand going into a dressing room.

"I don't think so either," she sighed. "well back to the dress browsing." She said walking back to the rack of clothes the nice lady had placed there for her. They were all Hermione's size. Choosing a few she went to try them on.

"Hermione! I found it. It is so perfect." Yelled Ginny.

Hermione stood up straight and looked over the shutter-like doors. "Ginny that one is perfect. It is really good."

"Thanks, I am defiantly buying this one. And the best thing, it was used once before so it was marked down. Only 10 galleons. And it just so happens. From babysitting all summer I have just over 45 galleons, That means I can buy shoes to match."

"That's great Ginny." Said Hermione zipping up the back of a white dress. " Ginny I think I found mine.."

"Lemme see." Said Ginny.

Hermione stepped out bare footed and in front of the mirror. It was beautiful. It was with thin jewel incrusted straps the glowed brightly. On one side it stopped just above her knee and waved down to her ankle.

"Oh my god, Hermione you look like..."

"Like an angel." Said a soft male voice. Hermione spun around and faced Viktor Krum.

"Oh Hi Viktor." Said Hermione walking slowly towards him. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh I vas just valking past and saw you in here so I decided to say hello." He said leaning on the door.

"Oh really," she said sarcastically

"Yeah"

"Ok I see." She took a deep breath. "Well, um, I was wondering, well, that is if your offer is still open, that if it was," she closed her mouth cursing herself for blabbering on like an idiot. " Well that is I would love to go to the ball with you If your offer was still open."

"Hermione, are you serious." He said placing one hand on her shoulder.

"yes." She looked down at her shoes.

"Hermione." He tilted her head back up. "I vould love to go to the ball vith you."

She smiled. "Great so um, see you then."

"Yeah see you then." He said giving her a quick peck on her cheek and left the shop.

Hermione smiled and turned around. Her mouth gaped open she realized that Ginny and the lady that picked out her robes were staring at her. " What?!" she said loudly. Ginny just burst out laughing and the lady just smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes before smiling.

It would be a good night. That is if she could keep away from Draco.

"So you going with Viktor?" asked Ginny as they strode slowly through Hogsmead.

"You should know, you little eavesdropper." Said Hermione taking a sip out of the butterbeer she held in her hand.

"Hey hey, I wasn't dropping no eaves. I just over heard." She said laughing.

"Yeah right, and what color is the sky in your world." Asked Hermione.

"Green." Laughed Ginny before she shivered. Hermione stopped in her tracks. " What?"

"Did it just get colder?" Hermione asked.

"You noticed too." Said Ginny walking back closer to Hermione.

A familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach began to take place. " Oh no."

"Hermione what?" asked Ginny pulling out her wand.

Hermione turned around and smelt putrid breath. They were back.

**A/N: Hum I wonder who or what it could be? Mawahaha. Sry had to leave the cliff hanger. I need something to write about in the next chapter. Ok for those who can't imagen Hermione's dress like email me or write it in your review and I will email you a picture of it. Though I do tell you it will be on one of those dollz. Yeah anyway. Dedications to... I have over a HUNDRED REVIEWS WAHHOOOO**

SwtTnDrEaMyPnAy03- yeah only 14 today, yippy! Me 2 I want that bathroom! MAGICAL SAND! I like Rupert Grint too, just i am not as obsessive as that. I am more obsessed over Daniel Radcliffe. Thank you. Clubs rule. SWIMMING! Thanks for your review I am just going to sit here and listen to Evanesence a while hehe. Totally random i know but still i love it. Thanks Ciao

Alenor- Good because i am not quiet sure how i would respond. I LOVE LOVE LOVE that bathroom I want it! I think, think being the key word, i know what i am going to do with the story. Angle Bisectors SUCK BUTT! and maybe, And no i am not australian. American. That is ok. I babble A LOT. My friends are constantly are telling me to shut the FK up. Thats ok. I am crazy 2. thanks for your review

BMS22456- Thanks for your review

NitenGale- NO Heaven Forbid it. But it was a logical guess, i went back and read the chapter. I could see where you made that guess. I am so sorry I didn't specify. It was Harry thinking about pummeling Draco when Harry kissed Ginny. I will try to read your story ASAP. As Soon as i get a free day ok. I am only doing this because you said Please. lol! thanks for your review.

Princess Rinoa- What? Go away! lol thanks for reviewing

Young poet15- Hi Buddy! Ok i will give myself some credit. IT WAS AMAZING! jk. I am modest... for the most part. Crazyness is awesome. Thanks for the poem thing. Though I think Fictionpress is having issues at the moment because i couldn't get to your poems though i am sure they are lovely. and Don't worry if i would have gotten through i would have given you credit. I can't write poetry. well i know one poem. wanna hear? here i go

See Spot Run

Spot had a Gun

Spot killed everyone

Now Spot is Done.

lol i love that poem. haha. thanks for your review.

Remember everyone, Sign up for NaNoWriMo yeah and keep a look out for my word count my pen name is Mysticque lol MysticLight2007 he he. And thanks for getting me over 100 reviews Love Brit


	24. Attack on Hogsmead

**A/N: hey yall, Thanks for your reviews on my story. Yes I do think I finally have an outline for this story. Thank god. this is a really emotional Chapter for me.... tear... enjoy.**

Hermione could hear a rattling breath, like what it was trying to breath something more then air. 3 dementors were closing in on her and Ginny while others flooded the stores surrounding them.

"Hermione. What do we do?" she asked raising her wand.

She turned and saw more coming her way. Turning back she whipped out her wand. "Conjure a Patronus. Remember how?" Ginny nodded. " ready," they went back to back each facing about 4 dementor's each. Closing her eyes she thought of a really happy thought. " Expecto Patronum!" she roared concentrating on her thought. A large beaver came waddling out.

"Nice Patronus Hermione." Said Ginny concentrating on getting hers out. She swore she could feel her body temperature drop. "Hermione. I can't." she dropped to her knees sobbing. "Someone help me."

"Get it!" shouted Hermione pointing to the dementor closest to Ginny. It was just about to wrap its filthy arms around her.

A stag came running out of no where and charged down the dementor in front of Hermione. She looked back and Harry was standing there his wand raised. His face looking furious. "Hermione Ginny Come on lets go." He shouted.

Hermione watched for a second as her beaver passed in front of her. "Ginny come on-"she looked in fear at Ginny's pale face. She was laying in the mud unconscious "Ginny! Come one Ginny. Harry! Ginny she's she's- I can't carry her."

His stag came charging back and blocked off the next dementor leaving a gap between them. He ran forward and grabbed Ginny's arms and hoisted her up into his. "Hermione lets go." He said starting to run with Ginny. A loud scream emitted from the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry I can't I have to help!" She said throwing herself through the dementor's in front of her and running back down the street.

She didn't know how many Hogwarts student's there were in Hogsmead but she would do anything in her power to help them.

"Hermione come on we have to go." Shouted Harry from the gate. She glanced back and saw a red headed person running down to them. Ron. Turning she ran into The Three Broomsticks.

------

"Harry! What happened to Ginny!" he took his sisters face in his hands. She was so cold.

"Dementors. They are in Hogsmead. Hermione is still down there. "He said passing Ginny off into her brother's hands. "I am going back after h- Oi Malfoy what are you doing?" He said as Malfoy went sprinting past them.

Turning on his heel and running backwards, "Same thing you are I presume. Come on Potty- Potter we have to get Granger."

"Harry, Is Malfoy talking about saving Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry just shrugged and followed the bobbing silver head in front of him.

------

Hermione tripped over the threshold of the pub. Inside there were three dementors. One of them cornering Madame Rosmerta in a corner. She had slumped against the bar and was now shaking violently. On of them had a Hufflepuff 3rd year hanging in mid-air by his robes.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted focusing on her thought and the beaver came to life again. It jumped and squashed the first dementor and sent that one running and then charged down the one in front of Madame Rosmerta.

She was thrown forward by an explosion landing on her stomach half way through the bar she turned over, her shoulder stinged quiet a lot she wondered how bad it was hurt, and saw 5 shadows walk inside. Cloaked and masked. Her shoulder stinged quiet a lot she wondered how bad it was hurt.

White mask with tiny slits for eyes. Hermione gulped and pulled herself toward her wand.

A second explosion rocked the tiny pub causing the death eater that was advancing on her to look backwards. While they were looking back Hermione scrambled forward. Grabbing her wand she turned over on her back. "Petrificus Totalus!" the death eater fell on his face right next to another cloaked figure that was on his stomach. Red blood was flooding out from under him and a piece of wood was sticking from his back.

Stunning spells came from every direction. Hermione joined in. In that moment another explosion came from the back throwing her forward and into a booth. She gasped loudly when she hit it before screaming.

The side had dug into her hip. With her back turned she never saw the red coming toward her.

------

In the distance Draco could see shadows running from the Hogsmead village the disappearing from them when they were across the boarder. Ignoring them he stopped and looked around. It was a disaster zone. He turned to Harry when he came running up next to him. "Potter, where is Hermione?"

"The last I saw of her she was running into the three broomsticks."

Draco looked toward it. "Well there isn't much left now is there?" he left Harry to running into Madame Puddifoot's to gather up anyone in there. "Hermione?" He glanced around the room. Madame Rosmerta was hugging a young Hufflepuff for dear life. It looked like he had tried to help her up and what he got was a bear hug.

He walked forward and stumbled over a cloaked body and one body face down. Stunned or on the full body bind. They were death eaters. Dumbledore would handle them. He vaguely wondered if one of them was his father, but gave no more thought to it for the moment. Glancing around he saw nothing. When he did he reckoned that he would have to look for Hermione later and help Madame Rosmerta out of her pub and in the street for comfort from others.

He tripped on something and cursed it as he sat up. A booted foot. Quickly moving a piece of wood. He looked under the pub table.

His jaw dropped when he saw Hermione face down sprawled under the table. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. "Oh come on come on, please don't be dead." He whispered before crawling under the table next to her. He took two fingers and placed them at her throat. "Thank god."

A loud creak sounded through the pub. It sounded like it was going to come down on them. He thought that the table wouldn't stand the roof falling down on it. He need to get Hermione out of there. Getting out he pulled her feet and pulled her out before scooping her up into his arms.

"Oh my god. Is she d-dead?" shrieked Madame Rosmerta slowly inching forward.

"No, not yet, "his voice cracked. He couldn't stand looking down on Hermione hurt like that. "Come on lets get out of here before the roof comes down on us."

Waiting patiently until everyone alive was out of the pub, well excluding the death eater, before following them out and into the road. The roof partially fell in when they closed the door the final time.

He looked up toward the school a row of people were running out of the gate. Them all teachers and a prefect or two he wondered.

He found Harry calmly talking to a young girl who couldn't have been more then 13 who was trembling on the bench. He caught a snippet of what she was saying. She was a Ravenclaw. She had just witnessed her best friend die.

"Potter, Potter, take off your cloak and lay it on the ground."

"What?" said Harry turning around quickly from the girl. "Oh my god. Hermione. Is she alive?" he asked.

"Yes, for the millionth time yes. Now put down your cloak." He said loudly waiting impatiently for Harry to take off his cloak. He gently laid Hermione down. "Potter get a teacher, McGonagall or Pomfrey. "

Harry rushed off.

"Hold on Hermione. Just hold on." He said planting a kiss on her forehead and wiping the blood and hair out of her face. He then noticed the blood staining his glove.

**A/N: (Crying) oh my god, so sad. Will Hermione Make It. YOU DON'T KNOW maybe I am tired of this story and will Kill off Hermione! Lol. JK. Thanks for all of your reviews. Dedications too...**

**NitenGale- Thanks, I am glad (sings Mcdonalds theme) ba ba ba your loving it! I will definatly read it when it is posted. Thanks for your review**

**Princess Rinoa- humm wat to say to Rinoa? Uh WRONG! lol don't hate me.... I hope you got the picture. twas very good. thanks for reviewy thingy majigy.**

**Alenor- No all of my friends are bizarre in one way or another. I have one that tries to sell souls in ebay.lol. Thanks for your review.**

**Young Poet 15/16- lol i had to do that... sry... That is where i heard the poem. and now we are busy working on a fundraiser for our school's lit magazine. this year we are doing a Pumpkinfeast. Much fun... painting pumpkins that sorta thing. Happy Birthday, wait didn't i already wish you a happy birthday? Oh well I'll do it again. Happy Birthday.**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Man I have your username memorized... 9 secs today if you were wondering... Yes you helped a lot in getting me up and over 100 reviews. Yeah I totally agree, but Sean Biggerstaff is a hottie major ( Oliver Wood) I hope i wasn't killing you i need review! oh you said not litteraly... duh.... Don't DROP GRADES! AH NEED CLUBS AND TEAMS! oh by the way.... how was cleaning? lol my mom made me do everything last weekend. Bedroom, my bathroom ( Ewwwww!) and the basement hallway. whaaa no Ciao today? lol**

**ShimmeringEvil- I am glad it was uh interesting. I updated. Thanks for your review**

**Hey everyone, ugh yeah um i forgot what i was going to say. well Sign up for NaNoWriMo, that is if you can dedicate a couple of hours each day in november to story writing. lol. Ohhh have you heard... (blabbers on about new cd's) and have you heard of t.A.T.u? very kewl. lol sry hyper... hehe. Oh and I have a couple of really awesome dollz of Hermione and Ginny and Harry if anyone wants to see them.... yeah... ok. Have a Nice day!**


	25. Hold On

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy people's. I know you hate me but that chapter was long enough by my standards. OH Come on people, Like I would Kill off Hermione. I'm not that evil, Jeez....**

Rain started to pour when Professor McGonagall pushed past Draco to where Hermione lay. Hermione's side was now pouring blood at a steady pace. Her face was a paste white and lips were visibly blue.

She framed her face. "Poppy!" she called over her shoulder "Poppy come here, please do hurry!"

Madame Pomfrey came over. "Oh dear." She said softly. "Blood, blood everywhere." She quickly took off her cloak and tossed it to Harry "Harry, Mr. Malfoy hold this above her. Keep her dry."

They did. One holding one end and the other holding the other. Draco just happened to look under the cloak by crouching just in time to see Madame Pomfrey slide Hermione's Jacket and shirt up one side to see the wound on her side. A large slash was across her hip. He glanced up quickly riding himself of the sight of bright flesh.

He heard Pomfrey tut and then conjure up gauze pads to hold on the wound. She magicked up a stretcher and asked them to help her. Harry and Draco grabbed Hermione, one at her feet one at her head and lifted her onto the stretcher. Pomfrey watched as the straps wrapped around her. Draco picked up the cloak from the ground and threw it over her. He watched as she walked to the next person. They were able to be treated on the scene.

Unable to watch any more he started to walk up towards the school. He felt an hand on his arm. Slowly turning, blinking back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Dumbledore stood there. "Mr. Malfoy. I am burdened by such a gruesome task. But there is something that I need you to do."

It turned out they needed him to identify his mother. She had been the death eater killed in the explosions in The Three Broomstick. They only had to uncover her face for a split second before Draco looked away. "That's her. That's my mum." He turned away from the blond hair now mixed with blood.

He finally let the tears fall. His father would be at the ball tomorrow night beyond a doubt and now everyone would sympathize with him. Never leaving him alone. With his father there he would be keeping a close watch on Draco. Draco knew, and so did his father, that his mother was the only one that kept Draco happy. Now what held him back from spilling to Dumbledore that his father was a death eater? What stopped him from showing the ministry all the stuff in their basement and in his fathers studies? Before the bargain was if Draco told anyone he would kill his mother and then him. And now all he had to worry about was himself and if he turned his father in he would be under protection of the Ministry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was standing right there. He quickly wiped his tears away. "If it is ok Professor I would very much like to go back to the castle."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." He looked up and saw the minister running towards him.

Hermione was laying in a small bed at the end of the room. Madame Pomfrey was taking care of other students from the village with calming potions and bandages. Out of anyone who wasn't dead Hermione's condition was the worst.

Draco sat by her side till late in the night when Pomfrey came over and pulled up the shirt of the night top and removed the bandages. It was a miracle there was nothing there. The side was just red. "she should have woken up by now. "she thought a moment." Ah maybe a stunning spell. They don't know who they hit when they went in to Hogsmead shouting them off in every direction. "she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Enervate."

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes flickered open revealing their murky depths. "Draco?" She said wincing. It hurt to speak.

"yes, my love, it is me." He said bending over her head and planting a kiss on her forehead gripping her hands in his. _Did he just call her his love?_

"wha, what happened? "she sat up slowly. The sheet falling from her chest as it did revealing the hospital gown.

"Honey you were at..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione's name rang through the hall.

Viktor came running through the hall." Hermione, are you ok? "he said. He voice sounded sincere but his eyes didn't say it.

"yes Viktor, I am fine thank you."

"Oh thank the gods." He said leaning in quickly for a kiss on her lips.

All he got was a brush of lips, Hermione's head turned to her left side and she pushed with all of her might, before he felt himself being pulled away. A pale blonde haired man's arm was across his chest holding him back, while Hermione's hand were on his shoulders pushing

"Viktor what the bloody hell has gotten in to you?" she said removing one of her hands and wiping her mouth.

"Hermione, I- I thought..." he started looking shocked.

"Well guess what! You thought wrong!" she said scooting even further away from him.

"Hermione, you are my date to the ball. Why can't I kiss you?" He asked. Draco just looked at Hermione.

"Viktor we are just friends. What did you think? That we were going to go out?" she said staring with disbelief at him. She watched his ears go red. Before he stomped off, knocking a tray out of Madame Pomfrey's hands.

"two words." Said Draco sitting back down. "Anger Management."

She nodded.

"Hermione?" he said softly when she laid back down. She looked over at him with tired eyes. He could tell she just wanted to go to sleep. Taking her hand he leaned close to her face. "Would you go to the ball with me?"

**A/N: Well my lovelies, I hope no one minds that I call you that, I am very sorry for not updating over the long weekend, 'twas very busy. Stupid Biology, It should die! But I did get more reviews then usual.... Hum? Dedications too...**

**Princess Rinoa- You already know my thoughts on the chapter. haha yes Hermione can do a patronus and yes it is a beaver! lol thanks for your review**

**shexy-cleva-yollop- Yes i know it is your first time reviewing this story and I am happy you did! Sry about the summary, i think i was like in a daze when i typed it. To tell you the truth i don't even know what it says! I will definatly R&R your story if i get the chance. I like to read my reviewers works.**

**NitenGale- I LOVED IT! ahhh it was SOOOO good! .... yet being the key word. LOL haha Thanks for the review!**

**Young poet15- KILL GINNY! AHH no I love Ginny! I did plan on getting Hermione and Draco back together. Mawhahaha this plot is SOOOOOO EVIL! haha. Thanks for your review!**

**Alenor- I was using Bizarre Lightly. Man i am the Chameleon in the group. One day i could go Goth, the next Tom boy then i could go Preppy and still fit in. Man i love my friends haha. No. Maybe you do know the purpose of the story.... hum... nah its purpose is to give me some stability in my life.**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Damn 24 seconds, what is wrong with me!?!!?!!!? OLIVER WOOD. My friend Jessie thinks he has a funny name : Sean Biggerstaff Think about it. lol. Put your head in the gutter hahaha. Ouch, well if you ever need it i have an electric heating pad with your name on it... hehe. WOW your a Poet and Didn't even know It. haha. Thank you for my Ciao- hahaha Ciao**

**Echo- Thanks for your review. I am happy you read it! I know, I hate cliffys as well but then again i seriously need to keep you people on the edge. Just to keep you coming back for more! I am glad you have that feeling and AWW you read my dedications! Most people just skip to their names. Was this your first time reviewing? If you didn't tell me I would have never known! lol Thanks again for your review, the more the merrier I am hahaha. **

**_NANOWRIMO NANOWRIMO NANOWRIMO NANOWRIMO NANOWRIMO NANOWRIMO NA.... Oh No! NaNoWriMo is in 2 weeks and I don't have an Outline. Oh no oh St oh man I am in for it now! ahhhhh. lol see you all in chapter 26! Lov Brit_**


	26. Recovery

**A/N: Hello my Beauties, no one minds this right?, how art thou? Haha whoooo, yes yes yes. Sry a bit over excited. Lol. HOMECOMING IS ON SATURDAY! Whoohoo.**

"Draco, are you serious? But what about your repu-"she started.

"Hermione, I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you." He said crouching down to her level.

She smiled. "Well seeing that my previous date has just stormed out on us because I refused to kiss him I guess that would be alright." She said before smiling, holding back laughter.

He smiled a little. Draco bent over her head and kissed her lightly on her mouth. "Go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow." He said before getting up and walking to the end of the bed, waiting, until she was snug and secure underneath the blankets. "Good Night my dear Hermione."

"good night." She said before closing her eyes and rolling to one side.

Her dreams were peaceful.

---

Ginny yelped as Ron stuffed snow down her shirt. "Ronald!" she screamed while pulling at the back of her coat and shaking the snow loose. The morning snow fight between Harry, Ron, Lindsay and Herself has gotten rough.

She gather a snow ball and hurled it at Ron who was standing near the castle entrance. He ducked just in time and it hit the wall behind him, inches from a face.

Hermione gasped. "Ginny!" before gathering up a ball of snow and chucked it at Ginny.

"Hermione!" Shouted 3 eager voices.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by 3 people hugging her. She gasped as she felt 6 arm's wined their way around her. She blew Ginny's hair out of her face while laughing.

---

"Hey Gin, come here" said Hermione. She stood in front of a mirror and looked at herself. "what do you think?" she asked twirling in a circle.

"You look marvolus!" she said before sitting down on Hermione's bed to put on her shoes.

"So do you. Harry is going to be quiet pleased." She said Laughing.

"Move 'mione, I need to see my self." She pushed her out of the way.

"Self centered much?" asked Hermione pulling her hair back into a high pony tail then curling the ends into soft curls and adding semi permanent jewels strategically placed in there. She looked at herself again, some soft curls hung down by her face. It was so pretty. Funny, she never thought of herself beautiful just average pretty. Now, she thought, she was radiant. Twirling she saw herself one last time in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking down the stairs with Ginny hot on her heels.

They rounded the last corner peaking into the common room. Ron was talking to Lindsay in a far corner and Harry stood at a window in his green dress robes. Hermione softly pushed Ginny in that direction. She went over there and tapped him on his shoulder. Hermione just stood where she was.

Soon they all walked out of the common room. Heading down to the very uncrowded entrance hall. The nervous Hufflepuff third year stood by another anxious Ravenclaw with the one Slytherin standing in the shadows.

Harry and Ginny soon broke off from the crowd. They walked over to Professor McGonagall walked in. the doors opened and Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour came in. Fluer arm in arm with Roger Davies, Viktor unaccompanied.

Hermione looked away when he looked at her. And unexpected guest then walked in the door with long flowing black hair. Cho Chang walked inside wearing a long black gown and holding a rose. The doors opened and the champions, their partners and Cho took their place.

Hermione stood blushing as Draco walked toward her. He was almost to her extending his hands. When the big wooden doors burst open and floods of people began to come in. He had just gripped her fingertips before a soft voice rang from behind Hermione.

"Draco. Come" said a blonde man. Hermione looked up to a cold hard face. He was looking down on her like she was scum or something.

Draco looked at her straight in the eye before nodding. She got the message, nodded to Lucius Malfoy, and walked away. Hips swaying and back erect.

"Father." Said Draco

"Draco, come." He said putting a restraiting arm on his son and walking into the great hall.

**A/n: OMG! I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY that this chappy is SOOOOOOOOO short! But I am getting ready for my homecoming. U all should see my dress it is so beautiful! Ah. Well right now I am exhausted. I was controlling the crowds at my homecoming parade for the red cross. We had little girls throwing candy and people would run out to them and get candy. My job was to get them out of the way of the red cross truck. Man you people should see the mascots for the red cross. The blood drop, Waddles the duck, and Disaster Dude! Man I love them they are so kewl. Disaster Dude, which was my friend Ian, was very huggy. Lol. I dedicate this wonderfully, and fashionably stupid, short chappy to....**

NitenGale- Why can't we carve it up with scaples like they do to poor froggies! NaNoWriMo is National Novel Writing Month. It goes from...... oh i will send you an email or something lol. I don't feel like typing it all out.... haha. later and thanks for your review

Daunting Darkness- I have SOO much fun writing this story... for the most part... Thanks for your review!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Oh yeah i am back in the groove baby! sry the theme for this years homecoming dance is " Blast From the Past!" Whoa and my Sophomore class is suposed to represent the totally groovy 60's. lol. No offense taken. lol Gutters suck but i can't help it. like half of my friends heads are ALWAYs in the gutter so i am used to it. Have fun with HW?lol

Young Poet15- (shakes head) Nope. thanks for the review. lol

CrazyEcho-YES i put all my wonderful reviewers into my dedications! proud of ur self. Me 2. (mumbles) stupid viktor. WRITING I AM! Good and Bio don't go in the SAME sentence. Lol

ShimmeringEvil- I updated, lol, thanks for review

Princess Rinoa- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. yeah. thanks.


	27. Reunion Ball

**A/N: Ok my apologize for the last chapter. Oh my god, I read it over and thought. UGH what a god awful chapter! I do appreciate the reviews. Chapter 27, y'all, which I hope is a lot better then the chapter before....**

Hermione took her place at a two person table and stared at the tiny candle flicking in front of her. She sat quietly, jumping when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She jerked around to see Viktor Krum standing there in his very best black and red dress robes.

"Don't do that!" she said clutching her heart.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know whether this seat is taken." He asked.

"Well.... Umm...." She looked around behind her trying to spot Draco's silvery blonde hair in the crowd. When she did he was sitting at a table with his father looking at her. He noticed her staring.

"I'm Sorry." He mouthed then rolled his eyes at his father. Who was sitting right next to him. On hand below the table the other one gesturing to the minister who had just walked through the doors.

She nodded and turned back to Viktor. "No, you can sit there." She said glancing down at her gown.

She felt Viktor slid into the chair beside her and settle in. an instant later Dumbledore stood up and dimmed the lights around the other tables except his and the ministers.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you all know. We are here to honor our last Tri-Wizards Tournament Champions. They are Viktor Krum representing Durmstrang Institute," Hermione felt Viktor stand up and clapped with everyone else as a banner on the far side of the great hall behind the area where the staff would normally sit, revealed Viktor's picture as he was 3 years ago on a black and red background. "Fleur Delacour from Beauxboton Academy." She then stood some two or three tables down from where Hermione was sitting. Her long flowing blonde hair gleaming and what seemed to be fluttering around her face in a non-existent breeze with a bright beautiful smile on her face. Her banner flew down from the side with her picture and the Beauxboton crest ."Harry Potter from Hogwarts School." She watched as Harry stood up holding on to Ginny's hand. He smiled nervously while running a hand through his hair. There were a lot of applause and awes for him. He turned and watched as his nervous picture showed with red and gold behind it."and sadly our last champion can not join us here today. He was killed in action during the last task of the tournament. Everyone a moment of silence for Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School." Everyone was silent as Cho stood up holding the rose and Cedric's banner fell revealing a picture of him smiling on a black and yellow background. "Our champions Ladies and Gentlemen. A big round of applause." Dumbledore clapped one last time and leaned over his table slightly before saying. "Tuck in." he sat and picked up his menu.

Soon food was on everyone's plate. Hermione bent over hers, vaguely listening to Viktor's talk about his family, Quidditch, his job, Quidditch, how he can hardly go anywhere without be asked for an autograph, Quidditch and so on and so forth.

She yawned into her food and looked back up towards Draco who was eating very little and just sitting there with his head in one of his hands.

Soon they all stood up and the tables cleared and then stacked themselves on the far wall. "Hermione. Will you be my partner for the dance?" Viktor Krum asked. Hermione glanced back and he was sitting with his father. Them both talking quietly.

"Sure Viktor." She said. She accepted the offered hand and walked to the center of the cleared dancing space. Fluer and Harry were coming down from other sides. Once all in place they all began a fast waltz. Soon other people joined in and Hermione managed to sneak away by Viktor dancing with a young reporter from the Daily Prophecy. "Ugh thank god, that man is SO boring what the hell did I ever see in him."

"Good question what did you ever see in him?" asked a warm voice from behind. She smiled as she turned.

"Like I said I have no idea what I saw in him." She said to Draco. She leapt into his arms. Suddenly she let go and looked around. " Where's your father?" she asked when she didn't spot him. She didn't want to admit it but Draco's father gave her the creeps!

"He stepped outside for a few minutes. Just long enough to let me dance with you." He said pulling her close again.

"Good." The music slowed. The band, she didn't know which, was singing a slow ballad about love.

Draco put his hand on her waist and gripped her hand with his other. Her free arm around his shoulder pulling him into her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the slowly twirled.

He whispered things in her ear that only she could hear. Only she could understand. They brought smiles to her face.

Suddenly Draco jerked up and winced. He rubbed his shoulder.

"Draco what's wrong?" she asked backing up a little and placing her hand on his.

"Hermione just go over there or something. I will talk to you later. "he said very unusually cold.

"Draco wha-"she never finished her sentence. He stomped off.

She sighed. Thought perfect was to good to last anyway. They would talk later. "whatever Draco." She said bumping into Harry. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You look kinda prissy. What's wrong?" he said after several glances. A new fast song struck up. "Come on tell me over a dance!" he said pulling her on to the dance floor.

"Harry. Stop, I don't wan-"like it mattered anyway.

She explained over the loud music. The music slowed and Harry pulled her into a friendly slow dance. He kept Hermione laughing.

"Draco." Said Lucius tugging on his son's robes. He handed Draco a camera. " Get Potter." He said coldly.

As he snapped the picture he wondered why he had waited all night to get this picture? He realized that Hermione would be in the picture. And with that he wondered where the picture would be going.

He handed the camera back to his father. "I am going to retire for the night. It was nice to see you father." Normally he would have just walked away but the minister was approaching.

"Pleasant dream's my dear Draco." He said falsely. He headed out of the lively hall. As soon as his father was gone, if he was gone in time, he would go back in there and apologize to Hermione and try to steal another dance.

The dance ended and Hermione curtsied to harry and walked away before Ginny snatched him up again. She took a seat and watched Ron and Lindsay twirl around the room. She smiled.

The guest soon left or retired to their rooms leaving a mess behind. Hermione came back into the hall from a trip from the bathroom and looked around.

"Miss Granger back up." Said Professor McGonagall. A moment later the small tables on one side disappeared and the house tables reappeared. Hermione walked forward and started to bewitch brooms and mops and dozen's of house elves came in. She said down talking to one occasionally glancing up to watch her brooms.

"Hermione. May I talk to you for a second."

She looked up and saw Viktor Krum standing over her.

She straightened her dress that she was picking at and stood up. "um.... Sure." She followed him out of the Great Hall barefooted.

He stopped just down the hall where the lights were dim and turned around to look at her. The way he was looking at her made her feel a little bit uneasy. She looked down and saw nothing wrong with her.

"Viktor, what's your problem? Don't you know that it is rude to stare?" she crossed her arms.

Stepping forward quickly he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him before crushing her lips below his.

**A/N: not much to say... ugh...... Review! Hehe. There is a little thingy at the end of the dedications about my homecoming and junk. Dedications too...**

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Booyah 9 seconds yeah... go me go me.... yeah sry but thanks for getting why i didn't update. I will email you a link to my dress. yep perverted best friends. yeah you can joke around with them. Stinking miles. It is just as sucky as a 500 in aqautics, after that i didn't want to move, just to find out we had to practice our rescues so when i jump in and get my actively drowning victaim i couldn't think of anything to say so I stupidly go " I can't think of anything to say so i am going to tell you about my math test! Yeah It was so much fun. Not, I mean come on Cronk has the wackest grading system ever. Oh look the wall. Ok now i am going to swing you around like a jumprope and put your hands on the wall and even though it is akward, Knee you in the butt." lol. OH MY GOD! how in the WORLD did I forget YOUR Ciao! no way! so this was the last Ciao! Ciao! and this is this times Ciao. Ciao!

NitenGale- Good Question. Why Don't We? oh.... your just kidding.... darn... Yes it was short. and yes i did have fun! Sailing FUN! Thanks for your review

Superjelly- kewl name. and thanks for your review

CrazyEcho- DRACO HERMIONE DRACO HERMIONE DRACO HERMIONE DRACO HERMIONE DRACO HERMIONE.... I am kinda sorta related to a canadian and possibly going up to canada over next spring break. Glad you liked some of it. Me personally. thought it was awful. Thanks for your review

ShimmeringEvil- Maybe... thanks for review

Young Poet- I did. thanks for your reivew

blackdragonofdeath13- thanks i really needed that booster...review lots!

Princess Rinoa- GO AWAY! I KNOW IT SUCKED BUT U DIDN'T NEED TO RUB IT IN!

Homecoming was so much fun! I even got to dance with a guy i like so it was so much fun. The stupid theme this year is Blast from Past! and surprizingly we won our game! wow. anyone want to see my dress? write in review

see later alliegater

lol britt.


	28. Melting

**A/N: I am really glad about all the reviews I got for my last chapter. They made me feel better.... Yes I am sick and it sucks... Pumpkin fest was a total bomb. We only made like $50.00. That is less then we spent in supplies. Though all the money we spent in supplys came from our own pockets not from our fund. Ugh any suggestions? Lol. No really if you have any suggestions. No matter how stupid they may sound I will make a list and submit it for fundraising ideas. We REALLY need some help with our funding.**

She stood frozen as his mouth assaulted hers. He was trying so hard to make her like him. And well Draco was so cold to her. Maybe she should give him a chance?

Hermione melted into his kiss. It seemed that every kiss made her react the same way. She only thought about that person.

His kiss was hard, demanding and rough; While Draco's was soft, passionate and sensitive . At first Hermione didn't respond to Viktor's kiss. It was almost as if he was forcing her to kiss him back, but as she slowly started kissing him back and as she did Viktor slowly relaxed his kiss. She could feel the different between Draco's and Viktor's kiss, each one was completely different from one another. She felt Viktor's arms wrap around her waist, she realized her arms were wrapped around his neck, clinging to him tightly.

He backed up slowly easing her to the wall behind her. His hands slipped down her hips. He was crushing her into the wall and she doubted if he noticed.

"Viktor." She moaned his name. She pushed in his shoulders. Trying to make him stop.

He got the hint and looked up. Her lipstick was surrounding his mouth in light pink. His hair was mussed. He rested his head on her forehead, panting slightly from lack of oxygen during their kissing. "I'm sorry." His whispered. Before kissing her softly. This one was different. Soft. And passionate. More like Draco's.

A sudden Crash from behind had her pushing Viktor away. The heavy oak doors, which had just been closed had just burst open again. A Cold wind blew Hermione back against the wall. "Ouch." She said rubbing her head. Viktor still stood but he was struggling against it.

They were coming. "Damn it. Run Viktor Run!" she said grabbing his hand.

"Hermione what are those things?" he asked. As she pulled him down the hallways to the moving staircases. She jumped up 2 steps at a time still pulling him. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get Dumbledore." She said running down the transfiguration hallway.

She came upon an ugly griffin statue. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" she said quickly and the statue sprung to live winding its way upward" come on." She said pulling Viktor on and running up the spiraling stairs, waiting impatiently when she couldn't go up any more.

She rushed forward and knocked hard on the wooden door. "Professor Dumbledore. Please sir we need you help."

The door opened quickly reveling the warm blue eyes of Dumbledore. " Hermione, what's the matter. Ah good evening Mr. Krum." He said when he spotted Viktor.

"Professor. There are Dementors in the castle."

It had been taken care of. The Dementors were driving out of the castle without any dinner.

Hermione plopped down by the door. She was wearing Viktor's cloak over her shoulders. Her head rested on her knees.

"Hermione. Are you ok?" Viktor asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm fine Viktor. I just want to think for a while." She said talking to her knees.

"Ok Hermione. I am going to bed. I will see you tomorrow I guess before I leave?"

"yeah. I guess." She felt him kiss her head and heard him walk down the hall.

She felt her rage being released. This was too much. She slapped the floor next to her threw the cloak off of her and stomped out the door.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed when she was ankle deep in snow. This was too much. Dementors, death eaters, Draco, Viktor, Homework, Head Girl. What else were they going to pile on top of her!

She felt two hands descend on her shoulders. "Hermione calm down." She whirled around to face Draco.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! The way you treated me today. All lovey dovey one minute and the next you are pushing me away. What's your problem?" she yelled at him.

"My fathers the problem if you need to know!" he yelled back

she bit her lip from saying any more. "Draco I am sorry. I know you lost your mother and I know you only have your father left but I really do think you owe me an explanation. Please."

He grimaced. He hoped that she wouldn't ask for an explanation. He knew he owed her one. "Hermione, baby, I wish I could tell you. But I can't. I or you or us, we could get into danger if I told you ok. "he saw her look away. He brought his hands to her shoulders. " Hermione you have to believe me. I can't tell you. I like you to much for me to put you in danger ok. I will tell you as soon as I can. Is that alright?" he asked. Giving her puppy eyes.

She rolled her own and bit the side of her lip. "You are so lucky I fall for the puppy dog face." She said.

He smiled. "Come on princess, lets get you back inside." He said picking her up and carrying her back through the snow.

"I just wonder what they want." She whispered into his ear.

**A/N: ok don't be mad at me because this is a little short. But NaNoWriMo started today and I am trying to get 2 days worth of work into today because I am only going to have like half the month to finish this because of swim team. So I am sorry this is a little short and I don't know when I am going to update next because right now I have no idea where I am going to go next in this story. I just kinda make it up as I go. I mean I have an idea but I am not ready to start the climax yet. I need a little more juice.**

**Give praise to Princess Rinoa for helping me with the little Hermione Viktor kissing scene. She came over to my house over the weekend and helped me type it.**

**Ok This chapter Is dedicated too...**

**Daunting Darkness- its great to know i have another reviewer. It is really great that i have a story that can hold the attention of my reviewers. I like long reviews better but short reviews are just fine! I plan on it**

**Young poet15- I sent out a lot of emails over the weekend and I don't know if everyone got them. So i tried.**

**NitenGale- Sailing so much fun! I will try to reivew as soon as i can. Don't hurt me if it is later this month though.**

**Shexy-cleva-yollop- Ok yeah i saw it to. Dumb Viktor. I was considering that angle but i discarded it. I had so much fun at homecoming. I got to dance with a guy i liked. So it was pretty kewl. I want to send you an email but on your profile your email isn't up. So send me email with your email and i just reply to it. Don't post it in a review because the NEVER show up. Stupid Fanfiction. thanks for your review**

**ShimmeringEvil- Uh oh is right. TROUBLE mawhahaha is my middle name. thanks for your review, they all count.**

**CrazyEcho- hehe Hermione Draco. I think my email got through to you but i am not entirely sure. That sucks that you don't have homecoming. It is basicly to have a funky football game, parade, and a formal dance. Because this is the only formal that freshmen and sophomores get so.... Keep on dreaming. thanks for your review**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Oh yeah 7 seconds.... lol. I would chase my friend too. Thats great. My teachers are all like. why are you in merit. you should be in honors. Well duh i was in honors last year and got passing grades so you people tell me why you moved me back down? Stupid Teachers. Aquatics is SOOOO much fun. I love it. I had to sit out on friday though. I got sick and my throat was so dry and the clogged it made it hard to breathe when i was swimming and it ticked me off because we were practicing our rescuse and the aids were pulling all these different drowning like double drowning. It was funny to watch though. Though i wish i could have been out there going after them. See i always remember to talk to them. Everyone else doesn't so they stop talking and then the aids freak out and it scares the crap out of them. it is funny. I love Algebra. See if you love algebra Geometry is going to be kinda hard. I thought it would be easy but it is only easy when there are eqations and formaulas to memorize. I am the furthest thing from popular. But then again I am kinda popular in the sense that i can be friends with anyone who is willing to be my friend you know what i mean. Oh yes extreamly fluent. Ciao- lol**

**Princess Rinoa- Nothing to say to you. Thanks for help with chappy.**


	29. The Locket

**A/N: Wow, you guys are amazing. I thank each and everyone of you for your reviews. It was truly remarkable how many reviews I have. And if this is short, I am sorry, I am slightly behind in my word count for NaNoWriMo and I am just tired. AH only 12847 words! Here is chappy 29**

Yawning she stretched her hands to the ceiling of the of her dormitory. She was the only one in there so she could stretch and scream and hell even dance around naked for all she cared. Her toes brushed up against something hard at the foot of her bed. She looked down to see a pile of presents at her feet. She smiled and threw her legs from the bed and opened every curtain in the dorm.

She ran a brush through her hair and then sat back down on her messy bed.

Some clothes, shoes, and a new book. That is what she got from her parents. She folded the clothes and set them aside putting the book on top of the pile. Two new quills from Harry, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a charm bracelet from Ginny, and a large amount of hair pieces from Lindsay, who had gotten used to braiding Hermione's hair and fixing it up as they talked and some chocolate galleons in a silver tin. Mrs. Weasley sent her a knitted sweater and a box of fudge. There were three wrapped presents left on her bed.

She picked up the first one and read a small note from Viktor Krum. " Hermione, Happy Christmas, Love Viktor Krum" he wrote in his looniest handwriting. It was so curly at the signature. Inside held a photo album with several shots of Him and her in it. She shrugged and put it down

The second package came from a friend she had made at Diagon Alley during her second year. The only person, well at least it seemed, to be at her brain level. Her name was Alinta and she sent Hermione a large book of spells and theories. She smiled happily at the leather bound book. Thankfully remembering to send her a copy of Advanced Magical Theory for her N.E.W.T. year next year.

Then there was one. She picked up the small package. It was wrapped in a shiny maroon colored paper. It was thin and long. She pulled the paper of. It turned out to be a box. She opened the lid and inside held a beautiful silver chain with a heart shaped locket. She gasped and opened it. Inside was blank. A piece of yellow parchment fell out and into her lap.

_Hermione,_

_Keep me locked up near your heart._

_I love you,_

_Draco_

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she read the last two lines over again. She looked up as the tears spilled over the brim. He loved her. They had only been together for two months. Though the two months had seemed like an eternity.

She suddenly had a realization about her own feelings. She got up and rummaged through her trunk. She grabbed a pair of dark colored Jeans., a black long sleeved shirt and pulled them on. Her hair was curly and fell into her face as she pulled on a pair of black boots she laced them up quickly. Grabbing her coat and her red hat off of the back of a desk chair.

"Morning, Merry Christmas, see you later." She said running past Ron, Lindsay, Ginny and Harry.

"Where the fire?" asked Ron turning around in his chair.

She panted as she sprinted down the corridor. Running down the moving steps and sliding her Jacket on as the same time.

She slid into the great hall. It was completely empty even though food was on the table. "Crap. Come on where are you?" she said. She turned and ran out the door. There was something that made her go that way. As she used her whole body to push the door open.

She put her hat on to ward off the wind. There were recent footsteps leading out to the lake. She followed

A few minutes later there was a galleon, freshly dropped, in the snow. Then a few minutes later there was a green patch. Then there was a black covered head in front of her.

A person with a dark cloak and a dark hat but with blonde tufts coming out from below. She knew that stride.

"Draco!" she shouted and started to run.

He turned to her with a smile on his face. He was holding the small journal she had gotten him in his left hand.

she stopped and stood about 12 feet from him. "I love you too." she said before running into his open arms.

He pulled her close to him. His arms squeezing her until he thought he couldn't squeeze he any more.

**A/N I can't believe I am going to post a chapter this short. I have standards man and i am totally Breaking them! But I am SOOOOOO sorry but I have no time. My friend just came over. I am so behind in NaNoWriMo, I have so much to do. Chapter Dedications to...**

Daunting Darkness- Thanks for the review. yeah it is kinda like Forest Gump. Lol.

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Is ok! you reviewed didn't you? Stupid Geometry, everyone has to have their opinon about it. FLUENT ITALIAN. Thanks for your review. Sorry this isn't longer, it will be next time, but my friend is poking me to hurry up so Ciao

NitenGale- I agree with you. It is short. I can't stand it! ahhh. Thanks for your review

Alenor- Thanks for reviewing them. yes we have homecoming. My friend got the last dance with a guy. and man is he a cutie! lol Thanks for your review

Young poet15- Thanks, Everyone loved it aswell. It was amazing. Lots of fluids? ARE YOU KIDDING, when i was sick that was all i was. a FLUID Ballon. Thanks for your review

CrazyEcho- Stupid Email. VIKTOR IS AN ASSHOLE! Maybe i will make him die, yah never know. REVENGE isn't it great.

ShimmeringEvil- Thanks for your review

I am soo sorry to do this, But until i get my NaNoWriMo word count back up I am NOT going to update. People can wait. NaNoWriMo can't. I am sorry. Don't hurt me. I love you all dearly not queerly. but love you none the less. Goodbye until later.


	30. After New Years

**A/N: Hey all. Congratulate me. OVER HALFWAY DONE! At this moment I have over 25,000 words! I am so happy! Hey here is chapter 30 (Note: Wow 30 chapters already? Boy, you're in my dreams, But what can I do, Will you love me true, Hold on to my heart, 'Cause ,I'm falling for you Stop playing games I know you can't hide What you feel inside Borrando cada dolor On Monday mi amor (sings to Soluna)**

She clung to him in the snow. The edge of the book barring in to her back. She didn't care.

He finally let her down and kissed her softly. Taking her hands in his. He pulled away and opened her hand in it was the locket. He took it from her hands. "Turn around." He said spinning her slowly and gently by her shoulder. She reached behind her and pulled her hair up exposing her neck. He reached through her arm and took a hold of the thin chain. He clasped it on gently then watched as she dropped her curly hair in a cascade of wavy, shiny, brown.

Hermione turned around and faced Draco. "Thanks for my present." She kissed him again just softly.

"Your Welcome." He said. He looked around at the sound of crunching snow. Hagrid was coming up the walk with a flagon of what was for sure some of Madame Rosmerta's best Mead. Draco smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand "Come on, before he spots us." He said running Hermione just let out a quiet laugh.

( 2 days after new years)

"Hermione, where are you going?" asked Draco, they were sitting in the library in the very back holding hands as they read for their next potion's class with the greasy Snape. She had just stood up and grabbed her brown Jacket and red hat.

"I have to go get people off of the train." She said putting her hat on.

"Oh." He said standing up. He reached for his jacket. "I'll go with you."

"ok." She said waiting for him to slip his arms into the black leather jacket and grab a pair of gloves out of the pocket. "Come on."

They walked out of the library quickly slipping past the glance of Madame Pince.

He pushed open the door and they walked out. Draco thought about it and casually slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione smiled as his fingers wound their way around her hip. She put her arm around his waist and they just walked down the hill.

In the distance she could see the scarlet train winding it's way around the corner. Hermione gasped. "Oh Crap!" she said before grabbing Draco's hand and starting to sprint. "Come on, they can't get off by themselves! They would start a riot! I know a lot of these bad ass first, second and Third years!" she said sprinting. She turned at the sound of a rumbling. Behind them dozen's of horseless carriages came running behind them. She pulled Draco off of the road. "new plan. When these pass us jump on the back of the foot rails. Ok and hold on."

Draco just stared at her like she was a mad woman! "Whatever Mione', I hope this works." She crouched down and got ready to jump on a carriage.

Hermione started to run down the hill just fast enough to get some momentum. She was just behind the first carriage and she leapt like a gazelle in to the air and grabbed the railing. "Yes! This is so much fun!" she shouted as the wind whipped the hair around her face.

"Hermione. This has to be one of your worst plans ever!" shouted Draco from behind her. He had jumped on to the fast moving carriage behind hers.

"Who cares? This is fun!" she shouted with a big yelp of pleasure. She threw her hand in the air as they rode pass Hogsmead.

They pulled up to the area around the station, Hermione jumped free before it had came fully to a stop and ran through the station to the gates. Draco jumped free just after her. and he followed her into the station. The prefects just jumped clean of the tracks and held open the doors for the younger students.

They came out in floods.

Panicking Hermione shoved through her pockets, trying to find her Head Girl badge. She pulled the gleaming badge out and pinned it to her jacket. "Ok people, calm down! Everyone please head to the carriages in a neat and orderly fashion!" most of them looked at her and proceeded to walk, jog, run or sprint to the carriages. Hermione pressed back against the wall as they pushed past her. one large 5 year pushed her to the floor. "ugh." She grunted as she landed on the floor.

"Move it pipsqueak." He said as he stomped off.

"Hey you better watch it. She's head girl!" shouted someone from behind her. She had no idea who. She had to roll to the side before getting stomped.

"Hermione. Are you ok?" Draco said coming up behind her and grabbing her under her shoulder and her waist and helping her stand up.

"Just fine. Man people don't have any respect for authority." She said standing up and pulling her shirt down over her stomach again.

"Yeah well tell it to the judge." He said. As the carriages took off. " Not again!" he said running with Hermione after them

**A/N: lol. I love that line. Hey Thanks for all of your reviews. I love you all so much! 12 reviews! I am so happy! dedications 2... oh yeah I am sooooo behind in my typing it isn't even funny. Well, ok yeah it is! **

XxXbloody nekoXxX- I am impatiant too. Don't worry about it. SwTnDrEaMyPnAy is one of my very faithful reviwers and i hope you will become one too. Thanks for your review

xsilentxonex146- I am glad you love it. I tried to update as soon as possible. Normally i update every 3 or 4 days and it has been 10! ahh. thanks for your review

FarDeep- Yes, they love each other! haha. I don't know, Will he? heh heh (Evil Cackling)

Princess Rinoa- that great

NitenGale-THANKS FOR NOT HURTING ME! Go to bed! lol Thanks for your review.

bms22456- It is so cute. thanks for your review.

Young poet15- Stupid standards went bye bye when NaNoWriMo came around. Thanks for your review

ShimmeringEvil- I am so sorry it was so short! Thanks for reviewing it means a lot

Shexy-cleva-yollop- Thanks. I love my dress. It was awesome though i didn't look tooooo great in it. I did like it though.

haylez90- AH new reviewer! AWESOME! I tried to update as soon as possible

CrazyEcho- Yes i left you for NaNo. It is MORE IMPORTANT! mawahaha. That sucks, I remember when we, me and my brother, had internet restrictions. Hey... VIKTOR KRUM! lol. Lol thanks for your review.

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Yes much better. School Sucks Butt. Thanks for your review. I am so sorry I can't make this longer.


	31. Draco, We need to talk

**A/N. I'm BACK! And guess what. I DID IT. I completed NaNoWriMo. Go to the official website and look up the winners. Search for MysticLight2007. I got 50017 words around 11:45 on November 30th. Thanks for all of your support. I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! you don't know how happy I am. I was really depressed and kept thinking I couldn't do it. but I did and now for the long awaited chapter 31…**

Hermione whipped her broom around and chased after the blue streak in front of her. _Damn it. Stupid wind. Completely slanted me!_

"Come on Hermione, get him." Draco whispered. He was supposed to be cheering for the Ravenclaws. No one knew behind this false cheers were his real hope for Gryffindor to win. If they won. 2 more weeks until the final match of the season. All Slytherin had to do was beat Hufflepuff, and they were push overs. He wanted to play against Hermione again.

" The score tied at 50 50, Ravenclaw in possession." Said Lavender before eagerly cheering on her team.

Hermione caught up and slammed into the Ravenclaw chaser then elbowed him in the ribs his grip slackened " Thank you." she said as she neatly nipped it from his fingers. She narrowed her eyes at the goal in front of her. She shot and turned away with a smile upon her face after hearing the ding of a goal.

" Goal for Gryffindor. That brings the score to 60: 50 Gryffindor in lead and in possession."

A shrill whistle blew as Dean scored the next goal. " Gryffindor wins." Shouted Madame Hooch.

Hermione whipped around and saw Harry holding the snitch and smiling. " yes! Well done Harry!" she said flying up to him.

"Thanks, but you have to realized it wasn't just me. you helped."

"Ah that's right we did." Said Dean.

" No modesty what so ever." Said Parvati leading the way back to the locker rooms before crowds could flood the field.

"Nope, not one red blood cell in my body has the function of Modesty." He said pulling off the robe and pulling his shirt back down over his flat stomach.

"Didn't think so." Said Hermione shoving her robe into her locker and straightening out her blue tank top. She grabbed a light sweater and threw it on over her shoulders. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Hermione." They chimed together.

Hermione adjusted her strap on her shoulder and joined the last of the spectators going back up to the castle.

"Hermione." Someone whispered beside her.

She whipped around and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. " God damn it, do you have to do that?"

"Yes." He said before stepping forward and gathering her in to his arms and kissing her lovingly. She closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. She now could tell the difference from Viktor's and Draco's kiss. And she loved Draco's so much more.

She opened her eyes slowly as they broke apart. " I love it when you do that." She said narrowing her eyes before laughing.

"Glad to hear it." he said he took her hand and walked with her back up to the castle.

A group of Hufflepuff 5th years rounded the corner as soon as they entered. Draco quickly dropped Hermione's Hand and scooted away.

Hermione just glanced at him and then at the floor. She crossed her hands and continued to walk towards the marble staircase. As soon as the Hufflepuff's went away Draco quickly walked to Hermione and made to resume the hand holding position. Hermione jerked out of his grasp. " Hermione?" he questioned.

"I'll talk to you later Draco." She said bleakly, turned away and crossed her arms.

Draco's jaw dropped as he watched Hermione stroll away her hair flipping behind her then bouncing as she ran up the stairs. He swore he saw the back of her hand move up to the top of her face. Was she crying? What did he do wrong?

He turned and begin to wander around. Just thinking. He walked outside and sat down under a large tree. He sat there for hours. Just thinking when a large brown, gray and white barn owl swooped down from the dusk sky and dropped a brown piece of folded parchment into his lap.

_Draco, we need to talk. Meet me on the astronomy tower around Midnight. Hermione._

He folded the note, shoved it into his pocket and glanced at his watch. 6 o' clock. Six hours until guarantied time to talk to his love.

He turned for one last look over the lake, grabbed a rock, and skipped it across the water before going inside and sitting down in the great hall to eat. Though he wasn't hungry he stuffed some food into his mouth. Thinking about what he did this time.

**A/N: again, it is kinda short but I promise to start making them longer but I couldn't bare the thought of my reviewers going without another chapter anymore! It gave me nightmares! (Just Kidding but it did make me feel kinda bad.) Wish me luck. I have my first Swim Meet tomorrow against the Linganore Lancers. Fun huh? GO WALKERSVILLE! Ok Dedications to, I LOVE YOU ALL!… **

xsilentxonex146- Glad to here it. It sounds kinda like a Mcdonalds commerical. Just a wee bit.

Princess Rinoa (x2) 2 reviews? eh? I didn't know you loved me so much. Thanks for your review.

XxXbloody nekoXxX- You will soon learn that every single one of my reviwers gets a shout out. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! Mmmm Chocolate! I updated. Thanks for your review.

Young poet15- STANDARDS BACK! Thanks for the cute line thing. I kinda like it to.

NitenGale- yes it was pointless. I know.... no comment. darn.

Shexy-cleva-yollop- Thanks for it. I thought it was kinda pointless but i needed something other then my story to write. It was getting really boring. I like orange bunnies. Orange is the color of plot bunnies that attack me because my friend zoe doesn't set out plot bunny carrots and sends them to me and gives me interesting ideas. New-ness? Kewl Word!

Alenor- To great pointless Chappies. I wish i had something to do with them but I didn't want to get into anything big before and during NaNo. Damned bullies. (Whispers to alter-ego Rowan (Curse him!))

CrazyEcho- Yeah. Very boring. hey I have one 2. NOVEMBER'S OVER and I couldn't be happier!

PixieFromFire- NEW REVIEWER! kewl! I love new Reviwers! Thanks alot! I don't know how much longer it is going to be under g rating though. I have lots of ... ugh.... INTERESTING ideas. but they make the rating go up. soo.....

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- SRY! I am so sorry, I was in a hurry and my friend was.... oh no i shouldn't blame it on my friend... bad dreammergurl bad dreammergurl. Thanks I love reading your reviews. Ciao and here is another one for last time Ciao.


	32. Love me

**A/N: Hi Y'all. We beat Tuscarora by like 100 points! We rule! Ok back to the story. I am saddened to say that I don't know how much longer I am going to make this story. I think that it might very well be reaching the climax and I am hanging on the edge of deciding to do a sequel or not. And if I do, what would it be on…. Hum lots to think about. Chapter 32… damn 32 chapters? Cool!**

With his Prefects badge on his chest he left the dungeon common room. No one would ask him questions about his reasons for being out at this time of the night. He passed the bloody baron with a nod and quickly made his way up the first set of marble stairs leading on to the grand staircase.

"Student." Came a wheezing voice. The old caretaker of Hogwarts came limping up the stairs his equally old lantern hanging in front of him, and basking in it's glow was the wrinkled, misshapen face of Argus Filch. "Out at this time of the nig- oh it's you Malfoy continue on." He said when he recognized the silvery blonde head in front of him.

"Yes sir." He said reverting to his snobby tone.

"And send any students you catch out of bed at this hour to my office."

Malfoy nodded and continued up the marble staircase. It was almost midnight and the halls should be dark and quiet. A small shuffling behind him caused him to turn around and snap at two first years and send them on their way. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he trudged up to more flights of moving staircases. At the top he made his way up the winding staircase of the tallest tower. The astronomy tower walked out into the brisk more then just chilly night air, the navy sky was crystal clear with every star adding to the large light of the crescent moon. It was beautiful.

"you came." Said Hermione turning around from her position on the rail of the tower. She had been standing there for about a half hour and her hands were numb but she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"And you thought I wouldn't." he said walking to the rail and leaning against it.

"There was a doubt." She said

"Hermione." He said fed up. " What's wrong? Why are we up here?" he said gripping her shoulders lightly. She looked down.

" I have a question to ask you." she said.

"Then why didn't you ask me before. It is freezing up here. You should feel yourself your shivering and your hands are icy."

"I know." She said taking her hand from his and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then ask the question, It is cold." He said removing his hands from her shoulders and let the long sleeves of his robe cover them back up bring with them some warmth.

"Draco," she began painfully, her eyes aching from the days worth of holding back tears, she looked up to him into his eyes. " Do you really love me?" she said

He stared at her for a moment as though he didn't hear the question then concern jumped into his eyes. It was painfully clear now what he did. " Hermione."

"No just answer the question. Do you really love me? or was that just a jest?" she said still staring into his eyes trying to keep eye contact with him.

"Hermione do you really think I would jest about something like that?" he asked gripping her shoulders again still not liking the way she was shaking.

"I don't know! Would you?" she said slightly losing her temper and a few tears with it. she shook free and stomped over to the edge.

"No Hermione!" he said throwing his hands up in frustration staring at her turned back. He watched, as he took several calming breaths, as her sweater moved and her arm moved up to her eyes and them back down into their crossed position. When he finally got his temper back he walked slowly over to her. "Hermione I wouldn't jest about it to you."

She looked downward, still keeping her back turned to him and in a little voice almost inaudible she spoke. "You wouldn't?"

He walked up, stood behind her and placed his hands on her forearms. She turned her head to her left shoulder and tucked her chin in as he whispered his words into her right ear. " I love you so much Hermione, I can't put it into words."

She soaked in these words and slowly raised her shivering hand to his on her opposite shoulder. She first brushed the tips of her fingers over his before slowly sliding her hand into his. He gripped it slowly smiled as she turned around. He stepped forward and looked at her for a second before slowly bringing his lips down while closing his eyes.

Hermione looked up as he began to lower his head, stepping in to his body warmth she wrapped her free hand around his waist. She shuddered at the touch of their lips her eyes looking at the lids of Draco's closed ones for a second before slowly closing hers. Moments later she felt him move, he let go of her hand and grabbed his cloak and brought it around her so both of them were enclosed inside. They slowly broke apart. " Draco, I love you too. I love you too." she said as he brought her into a tight embrace. She clung to him as a wisp of fog would cling to it's form before the bright morning sun.

They sat watching the sun come up brightly. Changing hues, the melody of song birds and just listening to each other's breathing.

"Draco?" she questioned. She was leaning against him still wrapped in his cloak and he was leaning against the wall of the tower.

"Mmm?" he asked jerking awake from his dream like state.

"um… that wasn't all of what I wanted to ask you."

"It wasn't? What else was there?" he said as she began to stand up. he placed his hands on her hips and gave her a gentle push up. she staggered to her sneakered feet and turned around to let him grip her hand. he did and she put her weight into dragging him up to his. She took his hand and walked to the edge of the tower.

"Remember why I got mad around the ball?" she questioned cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" he said suspiously.

"Draco, thats why I was mad this time." She said before biting her lip.

"I noticed. I noticed as soon as you asked me the first time if I loved you. And I do I really do."

"Then Draco why do we have to keep it a secret. I love you so much but I don't know how much longer my heart can hold this secret. It hurts to hid this."

"Hermione, I know it does. I know but the thing is…" _THINK THINK THINK!_ He thought to himself quickly. " Hermione, I don't think I can handle the ridicule I'll get yet." She wrinkled her eyebrow in silent question. " You know, Gryffindor and a Slytherin, get real, and everything everyone else would say."

"Oh."

"Hermione, please get where I am going with this."

" I get it. I totally get it but Draco, I don't' know-" she started before he cut her off by placing a finger over her mouth.

" I know, you don't how much longer you can hold this in. I get it. Ok. Don't worry." He said before hugging her again. " Come on lets get some breakfast and then a long nap."

**A/N: Hey everyone. I wish this chapter would go on longer, and it is a bit longer then the previous chapters so. This just seemed like a good stopping point so I stopped. Um the next chapter is going to be kinda like this one but with more action I guess. I mean it probably will have a Quidditch match in it and maybe a dot-dot-dot scene in it. I'm not quiet sure but those are some things to look for in the near future. This chapter is dedicated to… **

FarDeep- Damn it. you predicted it! lol. Thats totally ok. Good Prediction.

Young poet15- Yay! Working Computers! I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!

Princess Rinoa- I explained all of it at school. Luv you 2 andt hanks for your review

Kurama Luver 518092- Ohh what are they going to talk about? Thank you so much for your kindness in your review. and for the bestest writer ever, I wish! lol thanks for your review

ShimmeringEvil- This ones longer! thanks for your review

XxXbloodynekoXxX- CRAZY WHOOOOOOOO HOOOOO! Stupid Homework. on a note- i HATE geometry! Thanks for your review

Alenore- I luvvv my alter ego. Thanks so much. my fingers still hurt from it! lol, thanks for your reviews and compliments and No you can't have two good things in one chapter! ugh that would be just wrong! lol. Thanks for your review

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- wait until you see the next like 5 chapters very kewl. I hate homework. it needs to die, like we don't suffer enough in school they tourture us outside! ugh the nerve! I plan on it. Ciao!

Now I really have to go to bed. I have to get up at 7! Ok and to prove I am a nutter. Who in their right mind would get up that early to go jump into a freezing pool just to swim laps? eh eh no one but me, my swim team, and Michael Phelps!


	33. The Next Level

**A/N: Hey It's Chapter 33 wow. Ok no stupid comments, all I know is I am 99 sure I am NOT going to do a sequel because I don't think I can come up with a story line. Sorry to all of those wishing I was going to but I just don't think I can so… sorry. There is going to be a dot dot dot scene in here. And if you don't know what a dot dot dot scene is… your going to find out…Chapter 33.**

_She screamed as she was backed into a wall her red robes making her stand out against the black brick. She ducked as a half a dozen figures came after her… she watch in horror as her wand was whipped from her pockets… she was whimpering as she lay on moldy straw in a dark windowless stone box._

Hermione sat up in her Dorm. Gentle breathing and a few snores could be heard and now her rushing breath joined in. she pressed a shaking hand to her pounding forehead. Turning her head she looked out the window where the faint light of a new dawn was gleaming. Staring outside where every bead drop of dew was innocent and beautiful. Where the buds of spring now came to life with the flowers of spring. Though she didn't feel the joy in them as she has before.

She blinked a few times. She had never gotten bad dreams this bad in all her life. What was going on? Her head was crowded with thoughts. _Uh. _She thought in her head and let out a heavy sigh. " Screw this, I am going for a walk." She said throwing the covers viciously off of her before quickly undoing the locks of her trunk and banging the top against her foot board with a loud crack that echoed around the large room. She winced and continued to get dressed. It was the final Quidditch match before the championship. Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. How Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw was a mystery to Hermione. She put on a pair of green cargo pants with a black top with some black sneakers on her feet. She was just feeling kinda black today, if she had black pants that weren't being washed she would have worn them. She pulled her hair back out of her face, grabbed a black yarn poncho and walked out of the dorm. Some of the girls moaned and turned over at the sound of the door slamming shut.

Hermione watched the match with the other 6 Quidditch players on her team sitting in the front row of one of the 16 towers. They all acted grumpy when Slytherin scored but Hermione didn't care. She was just following Draco with her eyes.

Harry turned to her and looked at her as she followed the green figure chasing the tiny glint of gold above them his hand extended as a swimmers would during the final lap of the race. "Hermione?" he asked. She grunted to show she was listening. " Is everything alright with you and Malfoy?" he said

It took her a moment to match Malfoy with Draco. She had been calling him Draco for almost 9 months. " Mmmhum." She said showing her answer was a yes.

"Then why are you so tense?" he asked her.

"It's nothing, just didn't get a good nights sleep." She said before jumping up and watching as the canary yellow seeker went directly over their stand. She watched him all the way around the field and groaned when he raced forward a moment and snatched the snitch out of the air. She jerked around to look at the score board. 160-180 Slytherin. She smiled. Draco may not have gotten the snitch but they still won. They were just flying around as the Hufflepuff slowly floated to the ground.

"Why did they do that when they knew they were going to lose." Asked Dean looking at them, then back up to the Slytherin who were in a circle talking very slowly sinking to the ground though none were touching.

"The same reason that Bulgaria gave up to Ireland in the World Quidditch Cup in the summer before our fourth year. They knew they were to good and would rather them end it on their own terms." Dean looked at her as though he didn't believe she just came up with that answer. She giggled a little and rolled her eyes. " Harry asked the same question back then." He made an O with his mouth and she nodded and turned as they began to walk out of the stands. The Slytherins were now walking towards the locker rooms and Lavender was making her final say of the match before turning off the magical megaphone. " Join us next Saturday for the Final Match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

Hermione quickly walked out and towards the castle. She would talk to Draco after Lunch. She sat down and began to put some sandwiches on to her plate and a tiny blow of soup to her side. She took a bite and turned around as cheering began. The yellow, sad faced Hufflepuff's walked in and gave tiny smiles. She looked down and back up as a loud cheer began to sound from the Slytherin side of the room and boo's from the rest, she remained silent, and locked her eyes on Draco. He was smiling at his friends and sneering at the rest of them though when he stopped sneering he smiled at her, she gave a tiny one back and turned back to her food.

She snuck out of the lunch room from the gang that consisted of a play by play recall by saying she had to study and whether anyone wanted to go with her to the library.

She went up to the 7th floor and into a vacant room. It looked to be an old classroom but now housed nothing but an empty chalkboard with fragments of chalk on the ledge below, dusty erasers and desk stacked on the side and a little place in the middle with a couple of pillows, a blanket and a small journal. This was where her and Draco had been meeting for the past 2 weeks. It was a place that no one came to and to make sure Hermione preformed a cute little charm that made sure that the door stayed shut until the proper pass word was said. "Amore"

She walked in there and opened up the small window and let in the warm breeze. She thought about it and debated with herself and took off her pants revealing the shorts she had on. She had forgotten to take them off this morning as she furiously got dressed. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy as she waited for Draco to come up. She slowly lowered herself onto the floor and crawled to the thick blankets on the floor covered herself up and went to sleep.

Draco looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one saw him "Amore." He said and the door clicked and he opened it slowly. This would be where Hermione would be. And he was right. He poked his head in and looked around. The window was open and on the floor was Hermione. He smiled as he slowly and softly shut the door and stared at her for a second. She rested on her side with her arm tucked under her head, the blanket laid around her hip, and her locket now rested on her forearm. He quietly took off his Quidditch robes and his shoes and laid them down on the old scratched oak desk in the front of the room, the front being the part with the black board, then checked the door, it wouldn't open, shut the window. It was now late afternoon and the early evening wind was starting to come in. He then laid down next to Hermione facing her. It was then he realized she was only wearing a short sleeved black shirt and some black shorts. Wow it complimented his outfit of a black and green shirt and black pants. He scooted close and took her free hand in his and gently caressed it, with his other arm he wrapped it around her waist and gently pulled her closer. His hand gently moved up and down her side for a few minutes before her fingers twitched and her eyes slowly flickered open glossy from her nap.

"Draco?" she questioned.

"Yes. Did I wake you?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah but It's ok. I never meant to fall asleep this long. What time is it?" she asked.

"About 5:30. Why?"

"Just wondering." She said falling back on to the pillow.

"You know what?" he said propping himself up on his elbow.

"Mmm?" she asked stretching.

" I haven't kissed you all day." He said beginning to grin.

"Well get on with it. I noticed." she grinned as he covered her lips lovingly with hers. What started out as a nice little kiss slowly became more passionate. Draco slowly rolled atop of her

"Hermione. Do- you think that-?" he asked not being able to finish his sentence.

"It's time to take it to the next level?" she asked smiling back. He nodded and she leaned forward to kiss him and show him her answer…

**A/N: See I told you … what do you think? Eh? Oh we lost to Middletown. But we never have beaten them before so I don't really care. Wish us luck for Monday against Urban. And not that you probably care but I cut 3 seconds off of my 50 meter freestyle. It's down to 37.79 seconds! Ok I will try to update as soon as possible and I am crying now because it is coming to an end. I can feel it. oh look how long it is. over 5 pages on word! Love you lots and dedications too…**

**Oh only 7 reviews! that stinks! (pouty face, then smiles) but thanks to everyone who did review. and for all who think i am a nutter... your right!**

**NitenGale- I know. Nutter as a Nutterbutter. what can I say? But our pool is like heated so... it wasn't more then 70 degrees. Still cold but it does make you swim faster. Yeah something along one of those lines is going to happen.... but which one. DON'T quess it! lol. ok go ahead! thanks for your review**

**Alenor- Eh I knew it. So let me guess, your getting me a rented space in a nice mental facility with a nice white padded room with a nice white vest.... eh? yeah Oh well, it is still a long story considering most of mine don't go by chapters. They are like in lump form. lol. Merry Christmas 2! and a Happy New year!**

**tomluver654- wow you love tom and Dan! DANIEL RADCLIFFE! ah love em'. I am a total Draco/Hermione Shipper. They are just the cutest couple! Thanks so much for your review and compliments.**

**sporty12gd4u- Thats ok. I can't wait until your next review. I love em' like when i log on to yahoo in the morning and i have an inbox filled with Review Alerts. They are totally awesome. Thanks for your review!**

**JOJO- Thanks for your review**

**Kurama Luver 518092- Thanks, I like you. You use kewl Vocabulary. and I love your compliments! thanks for your review. Keep em' Coming**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Me 2 hun, i know how you feel. Like I am so mad at myself. I fell asleep in Geometry for the first time in like 2 weeks yesterday. ( Hits self over the head with lamp) Next five chappies... hum what could happen... with me... a lot! ( cackles evilly!) Thanks for your wonderful reviews Ciao!**

**hehe, see you soon and make note that I dont' know if i will be updating between here and Christmas and if i do there probally won't be any new chapters till 2005. just giving you the heads up. Love you all and Happy Holidays!**


	34. Emotions Running High

**A/N: Hello my wonderful beautiful corn chips! ( Corn Chips? Eh? Confused at self) haha totally random. Maybe because I didn't have to go to practice today? Who knows… Happy Holidays to all… Oh and I know I said I wouldn't be updating until after Christmas but I am really bored. I mean what do people do with all of this free time?…**

Hermione rolled over to face Draco keeping the covers high on her breast. She watched his sleeping form. His arm was still under her head. What she had just experienced was Glorious! She luminated her wand and looked around the room. She spotted what she was looking for sent fire at it. The torch lit up and filled the room. She turned around and lit half of the torches around the room. Enough to allow her to see now that the sun had gone down. She set her wand back down on the pile of clothes above the bed and turned back to Draco.

Smiling she traced a finger over his pale chest and over his shoulder. She stopped when she reached his left shoulder blade. There was something there. A black "M" In a fancy lettering. She extended her finger towards it. a hand came up and caught her hand. She gasped and looked up at Draco's face. " Don't touch it. It burns." He said keeping his eyes closed. Slowly he released her hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's nothing. Hermione. By god I love you." he said as she settled her head back on to his shoulder."

"Draco I love you to." She said looking up and raising her head enough to kiss him. The Hours passed and Finally they decided that they needed to get back to their dorm's before some people started to wonder what happened to them. It seemed so much later but it was only like 8 o clock in the evening.

Hermione slowly pulled on her shirt on over her head and stood up to put on her pants and leaned on a desk to put on her sneakers. She finished and looked up at Draco who had his back to her and was buttoning up his pants. She silently walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. His hands came up to where hers rest and laid them down on hers. " Come on, love, we should get back to our dormitories."

She groaned and slowly released him and tidied up a little bit while she waited for him to finish getting dressed. She placed Draco's Journal on top of the pile and thought it looked a little out of place. " Draco, here take this with you." she said handing him the leather bound journal. He turned, glanced at it, and took it from her and tucked it under his shirt.

"Thank you." he said taking her hand and leading the way out of the room. He shut the door behind him and heard it lock. They walked down the hallway and pass some portraits. _Out for a late night stroll are we? Better not let filch catch you. _and _A Gryffindor and a Slytherin TOGETHER how odd. _Draco just rolled his eyes and stated like they hadn't heard that one before, and the suspicions _aye kiddies what would ye be doing in that room for so long after dark. Not be copulating would ye. Eh Eh?_ Hermione looked at Draco and he just raised his eyebrows as they continued down the hallway. The halls were deserted for some reason. They didn't mind. One person came strolling down the hall and Hermione dragged Draco behind a statue until the happy person was gone.

"Draco." She said to him as they strolled together down the hall and on to the moving staircases. " How in the world did you become so experience in… well you know." She said starting to blush."

He laughed at her fire engine red face and squeezed her hand a little bit tighter. He cringed at the thought of the nights he and Pansy has spent in his dormitory. " Never you mind that. I intend on making you just as experienced as I am ok." He said.

She giggled, a foolish girlish sound, and continued on strolling down the hall with him. They soon came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady and she just looked at them apparently amused. Hermione just shook her head and turned to Draco. " I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said. He stepped forward and covered her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her. she pulled him close not wanting to let go of him. " I love you so much." She said into his shoulder.

" I know Hermione." He winced as a burning sensation ran through his body but didn't show it. " Hermione, I have to go." He said Gently easing her away from him. She looked up at him. " I love you" He quickly kissed her, smiled and turned and quickly walked down the hall way.

Hermione let out a small smile and turned back to the portrait, who was smirking at her. " Stop staring at me like that!" said Hermione leaning back on one leg and crossing her arms. The fat lady just smiled "Riddikulus" said Hermione and the fat lady's smirk just fell from her face as Hermione walked in. She looked around the common room. There were people milling about. She looked around and found Ginny stretched out on a small couch with Crookshanks on her stomach purring as she stroked him with one hand and holding up a small red on with the other. " Hello Ginny, Move your feet." Hermione picked up Crookshanks

Ginny groaned as she sat up. Hermione plopped down next to her and sighed. "why do you look so smug?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

" I feel smug."

"And may I ask why?"

" I won't tell you everything but…" she smiled.

"But what? I mean it can't be like you and Draco had sex or anything so…" she broke off at the look on Hermione's face. " You didn't did you?" Hermione smiled. " Oh my god Hermione. Bloody Hell, when?"

"This evening." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed. " I can't believe it. I guess you two actually do really love each other… So what was it like?" She questioned turning towards Hermione and scooted closer.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. " I said I wouldn't tell you everything."

"Oh come on! Please!" she said.

" No absolutely not." Said Hermione setting Crookshanks on the floor.

"Come on!" said Ginny reaching behind her and grabbing a red and gold throw pillow to toss at Hermione.

"No." said Hermione said hitting Ginny back with another pillow. She ducked another blow from Ginny and took off running up the spiral staircase to her Dormitory.

"Hermione, get the Bloody Hell back here!" shouted Ginny chasing her up the staircase with her pillow still in her hand.

Harry looked up from his star chart and tapped Ron who was staring blankly at his. " What's up with them?" he asked.

"Don't ask me. I only live with Ginny." Said Ron turning back to his work.

" No."

"yes, you will follow the plan, Away from everyone else. Behind the field. Behind the Slytherin changing rooms." Said the hooded man.

"I will not." The blonde headed boy replied.

"You will or you will not live to see the next day's sun. you should have never gotten this involved if you were going to turn."

"Yes Sir."

"We will Get Harry Potter."

**A/N: Hey Yah everyone. I hope you are having a happy holiday! I got the coolest stuff for Christmas including a pair of tan boots, like uggs but better. I love you all for all of your reviews. You got me over 200 reviews! Thanks very much. This very emotional chapter is dedicated to… **

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Man my first day of christmas break was Christmas Eve. it really sucked! Ew Hello Kitty Pink shop Boy Enter Complete Insanity. I can't even get my brother to go in there and run back out for like a dollar! Heating up. I think it is like volcanious. you forgot my Caio! Oh well, heres yours. you can give me an I.O.U. Caio, happy holidays!

Sporty12gd4u- I love reviews in general and I loved yours even more. I hate X-mas shopping.... Thanks for your review.

fieryred20-Thanks for your review and kind words!

Kurama Luver518092- Your So nice! ( Hugs). (Slaps self) I made a friggin' Theasurus out of my reviewer! Crap! Oh are you ever on Yahoo Messanger, I have Yahoo as well and It would be nice to meet you! Thanks for your kind words and your review.

NitenGale- ... Maybe...( Is secreative) Other then that you have no clue? Great! lol. Sry... I like Exclaimation points!!!! see!

Princess Rinoa- Merry Chirstmas ( The only one that I know for sure celebrates christmas, I don't want to offend anyone!) Thats ok. You reviewed. I hate your computer, and it's friggin space bar, it ticks me off. Yes they made love and I decided not to illustrate it. Does it dissapoint you? lol. Thanks. I love that "we're all rootin for ya" Thanks for your reviews and wish everyone in your family a merry christmas from my family.

Fiona McKinnon- Thanks for your review. I relized... lol. I love new reviewers!

FarDeep- no Not quiet yet. But sadly this story only has a few chapters left in it... (crys) thanks for your review!


	35. Qudditch Cup

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed/are enjoying, your winter break! I have to go back to school soon and it really sucks butt. Anyway… the way my outline is going there will only be 3 or 4 more chapters! And maybe a epilouge to state what happened after they left Hogwarts. That would be a long chapter. Anyway here is Chapter 35…**

Draco sat down in the back of the changing rooms. It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. Perfect Quidditch conditions. It was the final match of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. He took a look around the room and watched as the other members laughed jokingly with each other. Though through the laughter her could hear hints of nervousness. He himself was feeling nervous but not because of a stupid Quidditch match.

Hermione quickly ran a brush through her hair and reached for the discreet black hair tie hanging on a hook in her locker.

"Here Hermione. I'll do your hair." Said Parvati walking over to her with her Crimson robes swaying.

"Thanks." Said Hermione handing the hair tie to Parvati who put it on her wrist and proceeded in French braiding Hermione's hair.

Ron came out of the managers office and strode to the middle of the room. he looked around at the team who had stopped talking as he walked out. Harry sat next to Dean, Seamus next to Dean, Kellen next to him, they looked like The three stooges. turned and saw Hermione sitting on a wooden bench and Parvati tying her hair off at the nape of her neck with a hair band. He waited until Parvati took a seat next to Hermione. " Here we are again. Trying to take home the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor for the 4th time since most of us have been here. Besides you Kellen." The team snickered as Kellen shrugged. " Lets do this. We are the best bloody team ever since Wood left. Everyone hands in. Gryffindor on Three." He said as all their hands surged to the center over his. " One, Two, Three."

"GRYFFINDOR!" they shouted.

"Lets go!" said Ron running to the broom shed, taking out each broom and tossing it to their owner. He tossed Hermione's Nimbus 2000 to her as she was shrugging on her team robe over her black tee shirt, and her tan Capri pants. She caught it with one hand and let it rest against her locker. She finished putting on her robe, attached the gloves to her hands. Made sure her sneakers were tied tights and followed the team out the door to a cheer of Gryffindor supporters and the faintly audible boo's of the Slytherin Crowd.

Draco listened to Lavender Brown's commentary ."Ladies and Gentlemen. The Gryffindor Team, Keeper and Captain Ron Weasley, Chaser Dean Thomas, Chaser Parvati Patil, Chaser Hermione Granger, " His heart gave a little skip when her heard her name. What he was going to do was going to hurt her. He turned and slammed the green locker shut and motioned for his team to follow him. "Beater Seamus Finnagin, Beater Kellen Marriela, and Seeker Harry Potter."

It was no surprise to them that Harry got the most cheers.

The gates on the other side opened and the Slytherin team strode proudly out onto the field amongst a chorus of Cheers and Boo's. " Now Ladies and Gents. The Slytherin Team. Keeper Lee Jarvey, Chaser Malcolm Baddock, Chaser Gretchen Mileson, Chaser Theodore Nott, Beater Gregory Goyle, Beater Vincent Crabbe, and Seeker and Captain Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked up from her position sitting on the grass stretching out her left leg to give Draco a small smile before he turned around to address his team.

"Ok guys… and girls." Ron added addressing the Gryffindor team before Parvati could even get her mouth fully open. " It is time for us to shine. Lets kick some Slytherin hinny." They all agreed.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the teams walked toward her quickly. Draco and Ron shook hands. Draco looked past Ron at Hermione who was standing behind him ready to step forward and gave her a brief smile. She smiled a small smile back before moving forward. The captains melted into the background as they did.

"Mount your brooms." Said Madame Hooch. Hermione and Malcolm did and waited for the ball to soar up. A shrill whistle blew and they were off. The Crowds cheered at the start of the final game of the Quidditch game.

Hermione grabbed the Quaffle and quickly threw it over her shoulder to Dean who was waiting to fly it to half course then pass it to Parvati who was waiting. With a quick slip of the fingers the Keeper Lee Jarvey thought Parvati was going to throw it through the center ring. But she did not at the last second she feigned to throw it and passed it to Dean who tossed it through the left hoop.

Things went like that for a while. And a while it was. it was High noon before the snitch had even been spotted. Hermione watched as Draco and Harry sped right in front of her both fighting over the snitch as it fluttered in front of their fingers, as she speed after Dean trying to protect him from the Slytherin chasers which were speeding just behind her with one arm outstretched toward Dean. She looked behind her and saw the third chaser hard on her behind. When she did the other two began to speed up. On her left was Nott and he was closer to Dean. His Nimbus 5000 was about 4 models faster then hers and she wouldn't be able to over take his or race it for much longer. Taking her chances, she waved a quick signal to Parvati who flew over from the side as quick as her broom would go, and she veered to a hard left, closed her eyes and waited for the crash.

Draco had seen it. Him and Potter were now circling over the field. The snitch had vanished from sight again. He looked down to look for it near the goal post and saw Two red blurs in a straight line heading towards the goal post and his three chasers surrounding the second one on all sides except in front. He saw Nott start to move faster. He was smiling thinking that he would take the Gryffindor chaser over and stop the defense. And he hopped that Gretchen would take over the Chaser, that looked like Patil, over leaving Malcolm to get the Quaffle from the black headed boy. Just as he thought this over he watched as the second chaser flew in front of Nott and him speed right into him.

He winced when he heard them crash and tumble towards the ground. His eyes widened when he finally got his thoughts together and realized the Chaser that took that blow was his Dear Hermione.

Hermione felt the wind fall out of her as Nott crashed in to her and she took the blow and flew slightly over his shoulder from the impact trying to keep herself from taking more of it by taking some of it with her hand braced against his shoulder so she was just holding on to her broom with her knees.

She knew what would happen. Ron would have seen it but would wait until Dean had tried to score before calling a time out. And that is what happened. Parvati took over her place and blocked Mileson and Baddock. And Dean took aim and scored through the right hoop. The over the crowds cheering there was a shrill whistle. She finally fell from her broom completely winded on the soft grass from a height of about 5 feet.

"Time out - Gryffindor. It was a hard blow that Chaser Hermione Granger took from Slytherin Chaser Theodore Nott. Lets hope that… both… players are alright."

Draco met his team on their side of the field. Malcolm was helping Theodore up. He could walk and only hoped that Hermione could do that same though he couldn't voice his concern. Though he though that Potter might have heard him whisper a few reassuring words when he flew past him mid-field about Hermione being ok. " Nott, are you ok?" he asked tearing his eyes from Hermione getting pulled up by both Potter and Weasley. A camera flash went off and then again as she leaned more heavily against Potter. He knew.

"Fine, a bit winded, worried about that game, that Mudblood knows how to defend."

"I know. She's a strong one." He thought about Hermione. " Listen guys. We need to make sacrifices. As you can see the Gryffindor team will do anything to win this including making sacrifices on their part. They might have just sat out their best chaser for a goal. It is a tight game and so far both me and Potter have only seen the Snitch once. This is going to go on for a while. It is time to get down and dirty and play this game the hardest we can. We want to see the Quidditch cup to go home to Slytherin. Professor Snape is complaining about the three inch deep pile of dust that is piling up where the Cup used to sit in his office. Lets make him clean." He said to the team. Smiling a bit. " Hands in. Slytherin on Three. One, Two, Three." They shouted and walked back out to the Center field after they all got a sip of water.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Ron as he walked over to her, Harry right behind him. She was now sitting up on the grass holding her side a little bit.

"Fine… The wind was blown out of me. but I'm fine." She said trying not to wince. " Help me up." They both extended their hands and pulled her to her feet. She wobbled a bit then steadied herself by gripping their shoulder. Ron pushed her more towards so he could go back and get her broom that was surprisingly in one piece. She leaned against Harry who just moved his hand more around her waist to get more leverage.

She sat down on the bench and leaned her head back. Ron set her broom down next to her. "I'm Going back out there."

"I knew you would. Listen guys you saw what Hermione did. She made a grave choice and now she is paying for it but we are now ahead. Harry you need to get that snitch. We need to end this game. All of us are extremely exhausted and we need to finish this before we croak. Everyone, we can do this, we can get this for Gryffindor. Hands in. Gryffindor on Three. One, Two, Three." They shouted it. Coincidentally Slytherin shouted at the same time so it was a mix of words heard to the crowd.

Hermione grabbed her broom and determinedly walked back out, smiling at Theodore Nott's angry face. She turned and walked to the center and stood face to face with Baddock again who was looking at her with skeptical eyes. She rolled hers and looked to Madam Hooch who just stepped to the center. " Granger are you ok?" Hermione nodded. " Nott?" she asked turning to him. He nodded back. " Ready to resume play?" she asked to the captains. Both of them responded with a determined yes. She nodded. " Mount your brooms." They did. She blew her whistle and released the Quaffle which was grabbed by Baddock making Hermione feel worst. She had a hesitant start. That would cost her.

It was now almost an hour later and Hermione stopped at mid-field to turn back around ready to defend the goal post along with Dean and Parvati who were speeding right next to her. She spotted Ron crouched low on his broom waiting for them to throw. She looked around at the Slytherin Chasers.

The Snakes! They stole their Defense formation. " Dean, Parvati, Don't do the Defense Maneuver!" They didn't question her. They just all slowed and turned and got into a V with their backs toward Ron's goal, with their head over their shoulders. Hermione was at the tip of the V waiting for Ron to either make a save and toss it to her, or for Ron to be Ron and don't catch it what so ever and then toss it to her. Either way it was coming to her. she wiped her sleeve across her forehead and wiped the sweat beads off.

"Mileson shoots and she… Misses. Great Save by Keeper Weasley!" Hermione leaned forward to get her broom going as she raised her hands to catch the soaring Quaffle. She grabbed it and tucked it under her arm and leaned down on her broom looking straight forward thinking about her Quidditch check off list. _Beaters are over there, the chasers are behind me, and the bludgers are… heading straight for me! _she thought to herself, she ducked as two bludgers flew over her head then swiftly changed course and sped for the chasers on her sides, but thinking fast and rolling over on their brooms they managed to miss the bludgers leaving an angry Crabbe and Goyle in their wake. She sped up and shot. The keeper was dead on his broom and didn't move fast enough to stop her Quaffle. She cheered and got back into position though it was futile. Madame Hooch's whistle rang out loud and clear as Lavender paused in her telling of the score to look up at Harry who was sailing just above them with his arm raised. " Gryffindor Wins! Yes!" she shouted at the top of her lungs thought it was just heard over the crowds cheering and… well some boo's.

Gryffindor supporters were now flooding the fields yelling their congratulations to the Quidditch team even though they were cheering as well hugging everyone on the team.

"Harry!" said a female voice through the crowd. He turned around and dropped his broom in time to have Ginny jump in his arms. " You were wonderful Absolutely wonderful!" she said before kissing him softly on his lips.

Hermione looked towards Ron. he wasn't smiling any more just staring at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh Ronald get a grip on yourself." She said laughing.

**A/N: Long enough chapter! Lol. I am happy It is long though. Hehe. Anyway. I love you all and hope you have a good new years! Dedications too…**

**Kurma Luver 518092- I love Yahoo instant messanger. My name is Mysticlight2007 on it. It is better then aim but like all of my friends have ti so i have to use it if i want to talk to them so... whatever. Thanks so much for your compliments! I love em'! Thanks for your reivew as well**

**sporty 12gd4y-Lol. I LOVE REVIEWS! Sorry hun, maybe next chapter? I don't know. I tend to wait until like 4 days after i post a chapter to even start typing one! then i am on the computer for like an hour and a half trying to type a chapter. lol. Happy holidays to you too!**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- and the Grudge was pretty damn scary! but i loved it! Merry belated Xmas to you too! I am going to be sad when it ends to. But I don't know. maybe I will Make a Harry and Ginny one. and if my muse decides to come back from vacation any time soon maybe I will make another Hermione and Draco one in the near future. Be on the look out! Thanks for your review!**

**NitenGale- I am sorry if I offended you in anyway. But in my prospective for my story I thought that i needed it for a part in one of the next chapters. again i am sorry. And I would never get sexually graphic with my stories without warning people first in like Big Bold letters! Thanks for your review though and I am glad you are still going to keep reading**

**Princess Rinoa- I'd rather I didn't. Hello, it's rated PG-13. Dummy. I would rather I didn't borrow it if it is ok with you... (Rolls eyes) Yes NO MORE FRIGGIN MESSED UP SPACE BAR! ( cheers does happy dance) Thanks for your reivew**

**Alenor- Thanks for both of your reviews. Glad you decided to review both of them. Review count is the best thing. OVER 200! I did. It was a good christmas. Have a good new year! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Young poet15- Tis quiet alright. I feel yah. I have so many friggin essays to write it isn't even funny! I'll just do them all the night before i go back to school.something from every class. My favorite is the homework for my Geometry class It was " Do NOT think about geometry!" Oops I just thought about it huh?lol. Yeah I think the title kinda matches. wouldn't you say? lol. I try to do that. I take a phrase or an emotion i was feeling while typing the chapter and make it the chapter title. It is the only thing I really just blow off in this story. Thanks for your review and try to remember your on vacation and not to study to hard. It's hard I know but just try. :)**


	36. Betrayed

**A/N: This chapter is going to be like really familiar to the people that have read this story all the way through… hehe. Chapter 36 everyone!**

They slowly walked through the crowds to the locker room. Ginny followed Harry into the locker room and sat down on the bench as he took of his robe and sat down next to her.

Ron laughed cheerily as they changed in the changing room. Hermione was the only one noticing the shadow pacing at the exit to the room.

"Hey I need a breather." She said before stepping outside. She pulled her wand out from her pocket and held it close. There was a slight rustling in the bush next to her, she turned quickly and held her wand out.

"Watch where you are pointing that thing!" said Draco.

Hermione smiled then lowered her wand.

"Come here." He yanked at her hand.

She noticed he was still in his Quidditch robes as she fell into the bush on top of him.

"You are a very talented Quidditch player." He said conversationally

"Why thank you. Your not so bad yourself." She played with his hair. He smiled then pulled her mouth down to his.

Hermione was enjoying the moment when there was a slight rustling outside of the bush. She push a finger to Draco's lips. She used her other hand to pull out her wand. She motioned for Draco to do the same.

He pulled out his wand before removing his Quidditch robes and helping Hermione to do the same. They both did and slowly crawled beneath the brush and peered outside. There was nothing there so they crawled out and stood up. Back to back

They were covering each other's back.

Soon they realized they might have just heard someone walking by. So they went back to the bush and pulled there robes back on.

"I think I am paranoid." She said while pulling the collar so it looked right. "I have to go, but I will see you later."

"Right." He said stepping out of the bush with Hermione. "See you soon." he held her close and kissed her again. "Bye."

"Bye Draco." She hugged him then turned back to the changing room. It seemed the rest of the team was partying out on the field with the rest of the Gryffindor supporters.

She was left alone. She sat down on the bench and thought about Draco, though her thoughts were cut short as Ron came back into the room.

"Hermione come on." He grabbed her broom and her.

"Wha... Ron." She said following him.

The team was surrounded by a ton of supporters. Hermione laughed loudly as she was engulfed. People patting her back again. Ginny was there, politely tapping her on her shoulder before leaping on her.

"Hey! Ginny!" laughed Hermione before wrapping her arms around her friend. There was a sense of dread though going through her stomach. It was strange, even through all the cheer she felt so bad. Something was wrong.

Her suspicions were confirmed as Draco came running through the crowd. He wouldn't come running in here unless he had too. Looking very hurried indeed. His face was flushed. She looked behind him and saw a slight shadow.

The Gryffindor supporters noticed the bright green enter the crowd and started laughing. One huge

Hufflepuff 5th year even shoved him.

Draco stumbled into a line of supporters and in return the pushed him again. She watched as he fell to the ground.

"Hey!" shouted Hermione dragging her wand out again. She knelt down, " Are you ok?"

"Hermione you have to come with me!" he quickly stood up and pulled her arm and she followed

"Oy' Malfoy. Where the bloody hell do you think you are going with my Chaser?!" shouted Ron. "Curse him Hermione!"

She ignored him and followed Draco. She noticed that he pulled her away from the shadow.

"Get on your broom." He said quickly and mounted his own. She obeyed and hopped on. The shadow sent a flash of red then green at Draco but dodged it. The flashes caused chaos on the field.

Draco grabbed her and they pushed off the ground and sped quickly to the castle. He quickly dismounted and pulled her off of her broom roughly and stowed them by the castle doors before grabbing her hand again.

"Draco, tell me what is going on! Please!"

He had never heard her speak in that tone of voice. "Hermione." He pulled her inside the door and she backed up against the wall. She was shaking. "Hermione."

"Your scaring me." She admitted softly looking down at her feet then back up to his face.

"Hermione. Please don't be. I will protect you." he said taking her hand again and running towards Dumbledore's office. As he did so he began to shed of his Quidditch robe he threw it behind a statue and pulled Hermione in to it's shadow. " Hermione, see this M?" he said lowering the side of his tee shirt and moving the side of his white wifebeater shirt beneath it so she could see the fancy M on his shoulder. " My father did that. It is like the death eaters black mark. My father touches it when he wants to see me and it has magic in it to. If I don't come he makes me come to him. I was under the imperious curse and I broke it slightly after the Christmas ball. When he ordered me to take a picture of you and potter dancing. Hermione. I didn't know then, but the picture when to… it doesn't matter. I will protect you."

"From what?" Hermione asked as he dragged her across the floor.

He didn't have time to answer. He and Hermione was thrown forward from a blast. The hooded things were entering the castle and were running towards them. "Hermione Run. Please. Just run." He said shoving her away from them. She stumbled a little and looked back at him. He had whipped out his wand and was getting ready to duel. " GO Hermione! GO Now!" he said and she sobbed as she pushed off and went sliding down the hall.

She rounded the hall and heard something heavy fly through the air to hit the brick wall. It slumped to the floor with a groan before sending out one last spell, a binding spell. " Forgive me Hermione." Was the last thing Draco said before the heal of a boot came down on his face knocking him unconscious.

Hermione rounded the hall and ran down a long narrow passage way. The fear was beginning to sink in. Things were chasing her and apparently it was bad and what made it worst was that Draco helped them in some way! She made love to him and now she is beginning to think that, that was a mistake. She choked back a sob as she continued running down the long hallway. She could hear hurried footsteps behind her.

They were running so fast. Or she was slowing down. She was slowing down! they used a slowing charm. It was impossible to run faster then a slow walk. " No" she sobbed out loud. She thought. _the person controlling this charm has to keep aim or I will break it. _she dropped to her knees and felt her limbs become light again and rolled aside. Now she was sprinting down the hallway but running at a slight wobble.

She came to the end of the hallway. "No" she said and repeated it in quick succession. They formed a solid wall between her and the wall now. " Get back!" she said trying to find her wand. She was so scared she couldn't get it out of her pocket. It didn't matter her wand came floating out of her pocket with the accio finding spell. She crouched down on her knees and sobbed as they came closer " Please! Just leave me be!" she said as they picked her up and silenced her voice. She felt cords wrap around her arms and legs. she couldn't move. One of them picked her up and held her in his arms and quickly an down the hallway and out the door towards Hogsmead where he promptly vanished with Hermione screaming silently.

Draco looked up blearily. His vision was out of focus. He vaguely saw a dark shape standing above him. it bent at the waist and then at the knees and lowered to his level. He now saw half moon crescent glasses and long crooked nose. " Professor they have taken my Girlfriend. They've taken Hermione."

**A/N; And CUT! Perfect. PRINT! Ok that was it. I don't know what I can do to the next scene I don't know how to put it into words. It might be a while I have some pretty bad writers block. I am sorry. Anyway I should be studying for High School Assessments. I HAVE TO TAKE THREE! Ahh that's 9 hours I am going to spend in a friggin class room taking a test and at least double that studying for the test. AH! Anyway. I have a bone to pick with you all. I got a review that kinda hurt my feelings. They said that it seems that I have an interesting plot but they won't read it because my grammar and spelling was horrible and they couldn't stand it. Is my grammar that bad? My spelling is just fine. I hardly misspell a word. Sometimes I forget a space or something but I don't misspell. And the only thing I can see about my grammar in the first chapter is I went a little 'shift crazy'. Tell me what you think. Oh by the way I deleted the review. I mean if it is that horrible you don't need to review it anonymously just to say it is horrible. That is mean. (Oh I don't care what you say because I have at least 8 faithful reviewers and my story has over 200 reviews to prove it is pretty damned good. Grammar and all! (scuffs)) oh this chapter is dedicated to… **

Princess Rinoa- Well Jeez Thanks. God. I love details. Yeah so heres your bloody chapter

Fiona McKinnon- I don't know how much more though... thanks for your review

NitenGale- Ok good, a little worried there. Hehe understand now? And Marry belated all holidays that happened in the past month

Obsezzion-Nice to know you like my story so much. Love the name. Thanks for your review

Emily Ruben- Wow... your kewl I like you. (Huggles) Heres the chapter. Thanks for your review.

Young poet15- I would have made slytherin win because i am a big slytherin fan but in Hermione's dream they had already won and i don't feel like replacing chapter, 15 was it, dunno. Anyway... Good. I have too, after my massive breakdown during swim team I decided to relax. hey you can't blame me. I had 2 essays to write, i had to make lunch and dinner for my whole family and i was so tired.... Glad you relaxed >> O.o I love that little smiley, he looks like me in the mornings. hehe thanks for your review

Senya Lady of the Serpents- Oh yeah new reviewer ( Does happy dance) Stupid Fanfiction. I couldn't even log on that day! grr. Luckally i get all my reviews sent to my email so i got all the ones that was sent. I love new people! lol. Thanks for your wonderful review

Swimming-Gal - yeah if you have read my little Authors notes at the beginning of each chapter you can tell i am on the swim team so you know i am digging your name. lol. Thanks for your review

CrazyEcho- Whoa your name is actually crazy if you think about it. Don't ask I am so random sometimes... anyway. HARRY GINNY RULE. If you have any ideas for me that i could put into a story i would totally give you credit for the idea. I want my next story to be GH. so... But i will always be a Draco Hermione shipper. Yeah thats a word. Elongate... it just sounds funny. hehe. o.O But i don't know if i can, if i can't i will make a really long Epilouge. thanks for your reviews

Shimmering Evil- Love the name! sry. a little crazy. LONG CHAPTER YES! (high fives self. then looks at self going " I see my second personallity decided to show up.") Thanks for your review

sporty12gd4u- Yes. PAIN! whoohoo. alternate personallity... me i am afraid of pain but i will take one for the team... can you get hurt while swimming? I know you can drown and all but I am trained to be a lifegaurd i don't think i would drown... but you never know... I recogmend Advil or Tylenol. lol. Thanks for your review (waves)


	37. Warm Tears

**A/N: Ok, this chapter should be fairly long and for those who don't know it. I LOVE RON AND LINDSAY. Maybe I will make a little story from their point of view and then another from Harry and Ginny's point of View. I don't want to let this story go! This is the build up to the climax of the story. It's all down hill from here. This is so sad. My story is going to end. I think I need a hug… Chapter 37 everyone…**

Ginny sat down in Professor Dumbledore's office nervously next to Harry who had a worried look on his face. She slid her hand into his. He gave it a tight squeeze. Behind them came Ron and Lindsay. They too looked around nervously before Ron took a seat and Lindsay perched on the side of it leaning against him fiddling with a lock of her long brunette hair, while Ron rubbed her back.

_Where's Hermione? Why are we here and she isn't? Did we do something wrong? _Ginny questioned herself as she looked about the room with it's little tinkering trinkets and other moving objects.

The door opened and In walked Draco Malfoy clutching his side and walking with a slight limp. He ignored Ron's dirty looks and took a seat next to Harry and Ginny, just outside of the firelight.

Ginny waited until Ron and Lindsay were talking before she made her move. She slid from Harry's side and on to the floor where she kneeled next to Malfoy. " What's going on? Where's Hermione?" she questioned him softly

"You know?" he said looking up from his knees and looked at her.

"I've known for ages. One thing about Hermione, when it comes to feelings of her heart she doesn't shut up."

"I should have guessed. Listen Weasley…"

"My name's Ginny, Call me Ginny. Draco" she said calmly.

"Ginny." He said. He realized that he could not say it. It hurt to much. " Professor Dumbledore will explain. I can't talk about it."

"Is it about Hermione? Give me that at least." She said.

" I- I I ---" He started but couldn't finish.

"That is enough Ms. Weasley" said Dumbledore as he came into the room. He looked more hurried then usual as he quickly took his seat behind his desk.

Ginny sat down next to Harry again and looked to the floor.

"I haven't much time to explain." He said. " as you all have probably noticed, Ms. Granger isn't here." They nodded. He continued gravely. " I will need you all to stay here during our search for her."

"Search? Where is she?" asked Ron

" She has been taken by The Dark Lord's followers." He watched as the students eyes go wide. " We are conducting a wide search for her. At the moment, I will leave you all here. In my past 7 years watching you grow I do know this. You all have a splendid knack for getting yourselves in trouble. yes even you Lindsay.I will be locking you in here so no harm comes to you all. Stay put!" he said putting a piece if paper down on the desk and walking out. The door locked behind him.

"That's why he asked me." said Ginny in disbelief trying to hold back her tears.

"asked what?" asked Ron.

" If I had a picture of Hermione." She said standing up and picking up the piece of paper off of Dumbledore's desk. She sat back down and looked at it. It was a flyer.

Missing Witch

Name: Hermione Granger

Height: 5'5

Age:17

Taken from: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Last Seen wearing: Gryffindor Quidditch Robes.

If seen please notify: The Ministry of Magic or Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School.

Hermione's face gleamed above it. it was over the summer, Ginny had gotten a camera and took pictures. This one was when they went camping. You could see Harry and Ron in the background. And Fred and George behind a bush if you looked hard enough. Hermione was just laughing as Ginny took the picture. You could tell she was laughing even though you couldn't hear it. The pictured moved.

Ginny felt warm tears go down her cheeks. Harry came over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

" It's my fault." Said Draco. He buried his head into his hands.

Ron looked around. He only then remembering that Draco was there. " Malfoy? What are you doing here exactly?" he said nastily.

"Ron!" Ginny and Lindsay in unison

"You mean they haven't told you?" said Draco looking at him.

"Told me what?" he said. Lindsay punched him. "What?" he said to her. She just rolled her eyes

"Hermione… Hermione and I have been going out for about 9 months now."

Ron's jaw dropped. " You had something to do with this didn't you, You pretended you liked her and set her up. But why? Why her!?" he said getting angry. He didn't want to admit that he loved Hermione like a sister. Even if she was a bit bossy and good grade hungry.

" Listen Weasley. I love Hermione. I would never put her in harm intentionally. And I swear on my life that I am going to do everything in my power to get her back!" he yelled, standing up, crossing the room to Ron who in turn stood up and faced him. Even though Ron was taller it was obvious that Draco had more muscle.

"Sit Down!" Shouted Ginny getting up in between them. " We don't need your macho male egos out for display in Dumbledore's office. Ron, Draco does love her. And you need to chill out and sit down! Draco… just sit down!" she said pushing them apart. They did as they were told.

It was several minutes before anyone spoke at all. " I got her into this mess, I will get her out." Said Draco shoving off his Quidditch robe and setting it on the back of the chair. You could see the muscles in his biceps twitch as he did so.

"How? We are a couple of stories up. How are we going to get out?" asked Harry.

"Hey, I never said anything about a "we"!" he said pulling his wand out of his pocket and setting it down on the desk. He quickly bent down and tied his shoe then wiped his silver blonde hair out of his face. " I am going on my own." He said. He would have left them behind anyway. But he wasn't going to let them come anyway. He knew Hermione enough to know that she wouldn't want her friends endangered.

"I am coming Draco Malfoy." Said Harry walking up to him.

"We all are." Said Ginny. They all stood behind Harry.

Draco swallowed, looking at the group. " Damned, Bloody, all Holy Gryffindors." He said before looking up at them. " I hope you all can fly." He said before walking to a window and pointing his wand out. "Accio Broomstick!"

**A/N: I am sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry for not updating in like… forever. I really lost interest into this story for awhile, then I had major writers block. Then of course last week started 2nd semester at my school so I am being bombarded with Latin II homework to translate, Chorus music to sing, History to memorize, and Algebra II formulas to memorize. I am so sorry. DON'T KILL ME! I can't wait. I am going in for an interview with Century Pools on Thursday of next week for a job over the summer! i can't wait (Hyperventalates)**

**Dedications to…… **

Hannah- Well come on read it! lol. Thanks for your review

Young poet15- I tried! lol. Thanks for your review

Senya Lady of the Serpents- Reviewers! I love em'. Of all sorts! Thanks for your review

Alenor- It's ok. It really is. I know what it is like.Yes it was mean! grr to them! Lots of Faithful reviewers and hundreds of reviews... lol. Evil people should die... no just that evil person. Yeah it does sux but it was the intention of the entire story so... thanks for your review...lol

LiLy MaLfOy13-Thanks... lol

Fiona McKinnon- Sry. Are you dead yet? (Pokes)( you either spring to life and throttle me for not updating or are found dead with no pluse or breathing wherest i begin CPR for the Professional Rescuer and after a minute of care you wake up and throttle me.) lol. Thanks for your review.

Crazy Echo- hey Hey. I know i would too. I am not sure yet if anyone would die or not. It was mungo fast. I LOVE DRACO HERMIONE! lol. Thanks for your review. Isn't it good!lol

Princess Rinoa- What guy? you don't have a guy unless you count Prado... lol. Thanks for your review.


	38. A Predicted Dream

_Drec Lrybdan ec Tatelydat du Princess Rinoa Palyica cra fyc dra uha dryd bicrat sa cu rynt du ibtyda. Dryhgc Gammo. :B Love Brittany_

**A/N: hey Guys, I am sorry for not updating in like…. Forever. You can go ahead and throw rotten veggies at me… here is chapter 38**

Hermione blinked and looked up. For a moment she didn't know where she was. It was just so dark. _Could I be in the dormitory? _She questioned to herself. Soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could see cold cell bars hovering above her. She quickly stood up on the crunchy and decaying straw. She bit her lip as she walked around.

"Ah your awake." Said a voice from outside of the cell bars.

"What?" mouthed Hermione they still haven't taken off the silencing spell. She could hear the jingling of keys and the sound of a heavy lock moving as he unlocked her cell door. In a momenttwoblack hooded men came in and grabbed her by her arms and pulled her out. They pulled her up several winding staircases before shoving her through a large wooden door. She fell to her knees and was immediately yanked up.

"Ah the Mudblood." Said a snake like voice. Hermione could feel her blood boil as she was pulled backwards and chained to a chair. Hermione whimpered as the chains were slapped over her wrist and ankles.

They soon had her chained in. She scowled at the people around her. Then a bandana was lowered over her mouth and tied tightly. Only then did she hear the spell to remove the silencing spell. They all left only two men remained n the room.

She was sitting in a chair, with her Quidditch robes still on. There was a bandana around her mouth. Horrified. Hermione struggled with her bonds that gripped at her wrist, ankles, and waist. The men in the room did not seem to notice. They just kept talking. One of them was very tall and from the likes of it very thin. The other was a squat of a man, wider then he was tall. Bald on the head he looked scared to be in the other mans presence. Hermione did not blame him, it seemed as the man leaked the power for fear from every pore of his body.  
_  
_"Anytime Wormtail. They will be here any moment. He would not leave his precious girlfriend to my hands, not when he is supposedly brave. The brave little Gryffindor." Said the thin man. He headed away from her, staring out the tower window.  
_  
_Hermione looked around the bleak room. It was very dark besides the blue flame torches that lined the door way and the window. Hermione was half in shadow. The floor was littered with debris that looked like clippings out of the Daily Prophet. Harry's face looked up at her. Would this be the last time she looked at his face? She hoped not.  
_  
_There was something out of the ordinary though, that laid on the dresser across from her. It looked like an old copy of Witch Weekly. It was flipped open to the center. The title "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache."  
_  
_Hermione now knew what was happening. She was in a room Lord Voldemort who was using her as bait to lure Harry to him. He believed that garbage.

She struggled against the gag and finally was able to speak. "Hey," she shouted

"Don't shout Mudblood." Said the thin man who she supposed was Lord Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort." She said in a calmly

He turned and faced her

She screamed at the face. It was a super pale white with what seemed to be slits for eyes. Burning bright red eyes.

"Do I frighten you?" he said inching closer.

"No. Your lack of Pigment does." Said Hermione

He scowled at her and turned away. " Tell the boys to have fun with her wormtail." He said turning away. He pulled something from his pocket and placed it next to the magazine. Something Hermione recognized as her wand. It was still in one piece.

Draco turned around and looked at the large group following him. Ginny and Harry right behind him and Ron with Lindsay._ We are so going to get caught. I just know it. we are such a large group. We're so obvious. _

Ginny pulled up to where Draco was flying. " So, how do you know where we are going?" she asked over the noise of the wind.

" You mean you haven't guessed it yet?" he asked and turned slightly north east.

"Guessed what?" she shouted.

Draco winced at the thought of telling her his family's secret. " My parents… they are…. They're death eaters. They are very close to the dark lord. And I was at his new hide out several times over the summer. Now shut upWeasley,we have to lower. They have spies everywhere inside this forest."

They slowly lowered to the tops of the trees. They slowly walked towards a tower in the distance hovering slightly on their brooms and slowly walking on the tree tops. Slowly they lowered to the ground. They left their brooms hidden in a large bush. " Come on now. All of you can't seriously be coming with me."

"Hermione is our friend too. Don't forget that." Said Ginny with a determined look on her face.

He turned away and started to walk towards the tower muttering to himself." You all are going to get us killed." He slapped his head and continued to walk forward.

_I have to come up with a plan. A plan. I need to get Hermione out of the tower. _

They heard a sudden cracking in the bushes in front of them. Draco narrowed his eyes and got into the dueling position.

Ginny began to shake a little. It was like this last time they had to go do something. In her fourth year. They had to sneak into the Ministry of Magic and find Sirius. She was shaking then and now she is even more scared. This time she knew what she was walking into. This time she understood what was going on. For the most part.

They slowly creapt up on the bush and peered in. It was a death eater and his... " Victaim." Strange. It reminded Draco of him and Hermione hidding in the bush earlier. they soon had them tied up and gaged to a tree.

They slowly crept their way towards the tower. Soon they were against the stone wall. Above them there was a tower. Upon further inspection they realized that there was someone in the tower. They wondered who. And their suspicions were confirmed when they heard an ear drum shattering scream from above.

"Hermione?" whispered Draco. His heart breaking when the scream was silenced.

Hermione sat there as 3 death eaters came into the room. Hermione gulped at the way they looked at her. _Someone help me._

"Have some fun with her boys." Said Wormtail helping his master into his red chair in shadows of the room.

She began to scream as the black robed creatures walked toward her and began to rip at her clothes. Voldemort was in the background laughing. One of the black robed creatures turned and took off his mask. Draco's own father was standing there laughing a cruel and evil laugh. He turned and roared "Impero." Hermione went limp for a second. "Don't Scream." They went back to mawing her but she no longer screamed.

The group slowly began to make their way up the spiraling tower stairs. It was relatively easy. They knocked out the two guards at the entrance with one quick spell from him and Lindsay.

They stopped just short of the heavy wooden doors. On either side of the door was a torch.

"Wait" he said stopping Harry as he made to go upstairs. " We have to have a plan."

Hermione gasped as they pulled her out of her chair and pushed her against the wall. Her legs were now free and she tried to kick at them which only got her slapped across the face.

She closed her eyes as the wondering hands of her captive wandered toward her shirt hem.

A loud explosion sounded to the left of her and left her mortified as they dropped her to the ground as the dust cleared the area.

**A/N: Defiantly not my best chapter and it seems a little rushed to me but I really need to get this finished. If I don't I never will. Sry for not updating in over a month. I really lost interest in this story and I just kinda worked on my NaNo story. I finished it just in time for National Novel Editing Month. **

**Oh my god. We had our Counties on February 12th and It was so much fun. On my 50 meter Freestyle I came in 3rd in my heat. And On my 500 I came In 1st in my heat. It was great! **

**So… This chapter is dedicated to… **

Beach-Babi- Rock on. New Reviwer Great! Thanks for revewing

Opalish- uh huh Like I haven't heard that one before.

XxXbloody nekoXxX- That's kewl. Don't worry. Thanks for reviewing

Hogwartsstudent- Wow. It's great you really like it. I wasn't nearly expecting to get this many reviews. Now drop the Dynamite and step away from the computer. Oh Nice name... hehe (Wink;-) )

Fiona McKinnon- lol. Ok. Seriously. me and my friends have been talking about the books and have decided the houses are sterotyped and that was my description of the Gryffindors so... lol. Thanks for your review

PenScribble06- It's really Awesome(x3)? lol. Thanks for your review

Young poet15- (dies) Here Lies Brittany. She was killed by Latin which has a record of killing the romans. Thanks for your review( That's my ghost talking)

Alenor- I got my job. All i have to do is go through recertification on Saturday and I am golden. Writers Block does suck and you know what... There really isn't a known cure. hehe Find Hermione... In peices... hehe.

OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373- Your name is like really hard to type, it's like one of my faithful reviewers name. hehe. Ahhh It's not that good but i am glad you like it. I refuse to show my Boyfriend it, it's that bloody awful. lol

NitenGale- GO TO SCHOOL! WOOO not. jk. thanks for your review

sporty12gd4u- Lol. Cute... yeah... um... right... lol.

Princess Rinoa-Ug Pedlr Taym fedr drec uha. Ug. Oui yna yh Ajem Fruna yht cruimt Tea!... ikr tet E zicd cyo dryd? ir... yht Oac E tet Mea PEK VMEBBEH TAYM! Drnufc Ryhtc ib ehdu dra yen eh vnicdnydeuh rara. Mum. dryd fyc vmebbah vihho. ryry. oayr oayr E cibbuca e ryja du cyo drec. dryhgc vun ouin najeaf... knnnnn.


	39. No Son of Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: Again. I haven't updated in like forever but I have an excuse. And as much as I hate excuses this one is a good one. I moved two weeks ago and our internet was just hooked up. ok so here is Chapter 39.**

Hermione covered her mouth when she started to breath in dust from the explosion. The air waves from the explosion blew out the torches leaving them in darkness. She could hear the death eaters all walking towards the place where she knew Voldemort was sitting contemplating his next move.

She could also hear people entering the room quickly. The clicks of… sneakers? Filled the Air. There was silence for a few moments until she heard a group unified Lumos spell from the death eaters.

She looked up from her spot on the ground. There was the death eaters on one side and Draco, Harry, Ginny, Lindsay and Ron on the other. Draco had a look on his face that all but screamed the words ' time for you to die." She slowly got to her feet and walked towards them. Her wrist hurt a lot. She cupped it in her other hand and slowly walked into the light

They turned to her as she stumbled into the light. "Oh my god Hermione." Without thinking Draco lowered his wand and turned to her. it was that one moment of weakness that had them. As Draco bundled Hermione up in his arms they heard Voldemort shout " Get them! And Bring me Potter!" he said

They looked up and saw the death eaters running towards them. Their mouths moving to curse them.

"Run!" yelled Harry as Ginny and Draco released full body binding spells onto some of them. Ron and Lindsay were already running down the steps. Harry grabbed the furious Ginny and pulled her down the steps as Draco wrapped his arm around the terror stricken Hermione and pushed her out the hole in the wall. Hermione snapped out of it and ran down the steps following Ginny's red locks. She slipped and fell once just to have Draco pull her back up.

They could see the entrance where the group had entered the castle and ran towards it. as they rounded the last corner a black cloaked figure grabbed Hermione's wrist, making her yell in pain and release the hold she had on Draco's hand.

Draco quickly turned and aimed his wand. "Accio Wand!" he yelled and had the death eaters wand flying toward him. The surprised death eater, now looking at his wand in Draco's pale hand, never saw Hermione's next move. She punched him with her whole body behind it the cheek and when he reeled on her she brought the palm of her hand up against his nose breaking it and making him let go of her wrist. She ran away from him and toward Draco who handed her the death eaters wand and started running again to the exit. Once outside they both looked back.

They winced when they both were forced to a halt by slamming into people's backs. There they were. Everyone was outside and blocking the way out was Voldemort standing there calmly and his right hand man on one side. Lucius. Wormtail coward behind them both.

She looked forward as Harry began to walk forward. "Ron, take Ginny and get her out of here. Get everyone out of here." he looked back at his best friend. " I have to do this. Right now. This is my only chance I have to do this. Get them out of here."

"Harry no." said Ginny in a weak voice. " Please no." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny. I have too." taking a chance he turned away from Voldemort who was just standing there. Without being asked Draco took out his wand and kept it trained on the three people. He nodded at Harry. Harry nodded back. " Ginny. I always knew it would come to this."

She looked up into his green eyes. " But Harry, I don't want you to." She said touching his face with shaking hands. She was crying now.

He could feel the tears backing up in his eyes and cursed them. " Ginny I have to." He said gently kissing her. "Ginny I love you." he said

"I know. I love you." she said before allowing her to be pulled back by Ron who was beginning to pull Lindsay and Ginny towards a low standing wall. "Hermione come on." Ron called

Draco looked at Hermione. In one look she knew what he was going to do. " No. Draco. I'm not leaving you. You might find me a bit harder to get rid of then Ginny."

"Hermione just go please. Please." he begged of her as Harry started walking forward to duel with Voldemort. At the end of this night one of them would no longer be here with the living. " I have to deal with my father." He hugged her, kissed her forehead and then pushed her towards Ron. "Go Hermione."

She cried but she backed away towards Ron who pushed her in front of him and ran off with his hands gripped on the wrists of Ginny and Lindsay. Ron pushed them over the lowstanding wall and finally hopped up to the top. " Good Luck to you mate." He said to Harry who nodded and turned back to Voldemort who had just taken out his wand.

Draco would never forget the look of terror in Hermione's eyes as she went over the wall.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Said Harry as Draco walked to up to him.

"Finishing some business Potter. Now don't die ok." Said Draco walking towards his father.

"Ron, Wait Stop, I can't go any further my wrist is killing me." cried Hermione stopping and clutching her wrist.

"Hermione. We can't stop right now. We have to keep going." Said Ron going to her side and pushing her forward a little. Behind them they could see Spells flying. " Come on Harry." He whispered.

Draco watched as Harry ran around the field like a maniac dodging behind ruins of the outer wall of the castle as he walked to his father.

"Father." He said with a set face.

"Draco, do you dare defy me?" Lucius asked.

Draco shrugged. " Looks like it huh?" he got angry suddenly and whipped out his wand and aimed it at his father. " You said you weren't going to do anything to Hermione. Just take her. Then I walk in there and you all are all over her!"

"You tried to run Draco." Refusing to drag his wand out on his own son. " Why did you try to run?"

"Because maybe I found something more precious then you or anything else!" Said Draco taking a step towards his father and making his father take a step back. " I love Hermione and you will never touch her again."

"You love that mudblood?" Lucius asked Shocked. Not only did his son love a mudblood there was no way The Dark Lord would find out he got the wrong girl." No Son of mine is going to love a mudblood." He pulled out his wand.

"Then I guess I am no son of yours." Draco said stepping back into dueling position.

**A/N: hey guys. I hate myself for not making this chapter longer but I just can't write the next scene right now. I'm Sorry, just going through some hard times right now. But anyway dedications too…**

**Stormy Phoenix- You Reviewed! After Hours of Begging you REVIEWED! Mawhahaha. I still gots it. Thanks for all of your Constructive Critism in all the chapters before. Thanks for your review**

**Princess Rinoa-Oayr oayr oayr. E ryt du tatelyda ed du cusauha palyica hu ajanouha ahluinykat sa. yht oayr dryhgc vun ouin najeaf oui Fruna. Yr oui guf E muja oui cdemm Tuh'd funno.. rara... ddom Pnedd**

**Fiona McKinnon- Thanks...**

**OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373- I thought it was horrible. Thanks for all of your compliments even though I don't think i deserve them but they definatly brighten my days. Thanks for your review**

**XxXbloody nekoXxX- Yes I updated... and am still trying to get tomato stains out of my blouse... lol. and yes i have heard of Delta Goodrem but I haven't heard any of her songs. Thanks for your review**

**Young poet15- Thanks. That was a great Day, I got a boyfriend on that day. It was fun. Thanks for your review and your encouragement**

**Kissmybooty- It's ok don't worry. Thanks for the compliments. I think my writing style is kinda stupid but oh well whatever draws them in. Thanks for your review**

**sporty12gd4u- Of course. I love Draco... but i am all for Girl power more... cough cough hint cough cough... Thanks for your reivew**

**Alenor- Thanks. I am so glad i got my job too i really need it to pay for my car insurance. Thanks for your review.**


	40. Avada Kedavra

A/N: I'm sick, yeah its nice. Yep, well this is a very short chapter, yet it's been very long awaited. I'm soo sorry. If you have Aim you all can come yell at me. Mysticlight91389

Hermione winced when she heard the wall behind her break, in the distant she could see brooms. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving Draco behind. What would she do when he didn't come back to her? What would she do when she rolled over in the night and the bed was cold beside her?

She hardend her face and turned from Ron. Draco had just saved her life for the second time in a row and it was now her time to save his.

"Hermione! NO!" called Ron as she sprinted towards the gap in the stone wall.

"Run Ron! get them out of here!" she said pointing to Lindsay and Ginny. " Leave 2 brooms!" she shouted as she turned back around. While running she ripped off the rest of the tattered remains of her quidditch robes revealing the grass stained capri's and the sweat soaked tee shirt.

"You bastard." said Draco. he could feel the fury building up inside him. Without meaning too he sent off his first spell as a series of blinding sparks.

"Draco, you don't want to do this. You don't want to die do you? You would never be able to see your mud blood again."

Draco took a step closer to him. " Her names' Hermione and you wouldn't let me see her if I did decide not to fight you. You would lock me up in the dungeon along with those whores you have been collecting ever since mother died."

Lucius's face tightened and he sent a binding spell at his son. " You son-of-a-bitch"

"That makes two of us." said Draco. His wand just wasn't going to cut it. he dropped it and dove at his father, knocking him to the ground.

Harry panted as he dove behind another rock. There was no way he was going to win. He thought those same exact thoughts to himself as Voldemort apperated from his spot to a spot in front of him. Harry threw another spell at him and flipped over the rock to the other side. That was getting boring.

A thought suddenly dawned on him. He was never going to be able to beat him unless he was willing to go to azkaban for it, and if he didn't want to go to azkaban his friends lives, and the whole world was in danger. It was long past the time to thank professor Moody... or well Professor Moody's Imposter for teaching hiim the unforgivable curses.

Draco punched his father once in the face and had Lucius's head going back. Draco punched him again and this time he heard a crunch. Lucuis groaned and then looked at his son hovering above him, blood was spurting out of his nose.

With sudden anger Lucius kneed his son in-between his legs. it was a low blow but at this point he didn't care. With his son moaning in pain he quickly used the hard heel of his shoe and flipped him off of him and aimed his wand at his son. It was only inches away from Draco's neck.

He felt the somthing poke him in the back of the head, " Get off him!" he heard an angry voice from behind. He slowly turned his head and saw an angry Hermione, with her face set, " I said Get off of him." she repeated sending a shower of sparks raining over Lucius's neck. It burnt so he quickly rolled off of Draco. He saw her keep her wand trained on him even as she extended her hand to help Draco up.

Draco took her hand, continuing to moan as he slowly stood up. " aww that hurt." he said standing up. "Lumos" he saw his wand light up some 10 feet from him. He slowly backed towards it ready to jump at Hermione's defense if his father made a move.

Slowly but surely Lucius found himself tied to a dead tree with heavy bindings and a silencing spell on his mouth.

Draco finally took the time to turn to Hermione. " I told you to run."

Hermione smiled at him. " Do you really think I would, or could, leave you behind back here without backup?"

Draco slowly smiled. " That's my girl." he said pulling her in quick hug and kissed her forehead. "Come on, lets go help Potter."

Voldemort stared in shock at the form infront of him.

"Hello Tom." said the old wizard infront of him

"Dumbledore. Well, it seems that Potter still needs your help. I must say I will enjoy killing you and Potter." His attention was now on Dumbledore. Harry seemed to fade into the distance.

A sudden tug on Harry's mind had him turning around. _Believe, you must want to do this or it won't happen._

Harry let out a fierce yell and raised his wand and look at Voldemort who was momentarilary distracted by Dumbledore. Voldemort looked back at Harry just in time for Harry to shout. " Avada Kadavra!"

A/N: Ok, I know a bit of a cliffy but it won't be such a long wait now that school is out. I want to know all that has been happening with all of you, nice long reviews. please.


	41. It's Over

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER!... Oh i'm so going to be late for work if i don't hurry.**

_It's over Minerva, It's finally over._ The voice came drifting through Hermione's dream. Wrapping themselves tight around her as she flew over the top of a bright and gleaming hogwarts. Then an evil face leaped out at her and swallowed her whole.

She awoke gasping for air, shutting her eyes quickly because of a gleaming light. It all came flooding back to her. She rolled over slightly.

_"Avada Kadavra!" shouted Harry with his wand pointed to Voldemort. Draco and herself were watching as a bright green light protruded from Harry's wand with light speed and intercepted Voldemort's body as he tried to appaperate away. She would always remember the grotesque look on Voldemort's face as he saw the light. He exploded with such a force that everyone in the area was knocked backwards. His life force was leaving him. Infact they weren't just knocked backwards they were thrown backwards, flying feet in the air. She was knocked backwards to the stone wall and knocked out cold._

"Hermione?" Draco said softly. He had heard her stir.

_He yelled when he hit the wall, He heard Hermione slump to the ground. He quickly went over to her and tapped her. " Hermione, Hermione, baby, can you hear me?" He pushed back her hair from her forehead and saw a trickle of blood running down from her hairline. Knocked out cold._

_He heard a scuffling behind him and looked to see wormtail tuning into a rat, he quickly pulled out his wand and cried " Immobulus!" the rat froze halfway through his transformation. His head was tiny compaired to his body. Draco looked around and found a thicket of thorns and waved his wand and transformed it into a cage which he stuffed Peter Pettigrew into._

_Taking a moment he looked around the scene on which several members of the MInistry of Magic were flying onto. Dumbledore was standing with his hand on Harry's shoulder as Harry stared at disbelife that he had just killed the same person who had murdered his parents and countless other's._

_A reporter from the Daily Prophet was there dancing around getting pictures of everyone. Harry, still with his wand raised, Dumbledore as he stood behind Harry, Pettigrew in a cage, Lucius Malfoy tied to a tree._

_Hermione coughed weakly from behind him. He turned quickly and saw her trying to sit up._

_He quickly walked to her " Hermione. Come on, it's all over, come on." He wrapped his arm around her and helped her up to her feet. They walked towards Harry who had finally put his wand down and looked at him. He turned to Hermione and looked at her and smiled " It's good to have you back Hermione." he said before reaching out with one arm and pulling her into a brief hug._

_"Harry!" they heard a shout from behind him. There was Ginny running full blast towards Harry with Ron and Lindsay tailing not far from her. She launched herself into his arms. " Oh, Harry, I was so worried." she said as she hugged him tighter._

_Harry just smiled. "Ginny..." He looked at Ron who seemed to be glad just to see his best friend again. _

_Ron smiled and reached out and clapped Harry on his back. " Well done, Mate."_

_Dumbledore then appered next to them. He looked at all of them grouped together. Harry Potter with the biggest smile on his face as he hugged Ginny Weasley who didn't seem to want to let him go. Her big brother Ron standing there with his arm around Linsday Davenporte with a shocked but happy look on his face. Then Hermione Granger, looking beat up and worn, barely standing as Draco Malfoy held her up to his chest. " I think it's time for us all to go back to Hogwarts." He said smiling at them_

_He quickly conjured up a portkey out of stick and walked over to Fudge. " They are all going back to Hogwarts, They will be able to do interviews at their pleasure when deemed healthy by our school nurse Madame Pomfrey and not one moment before." He said sharply before walking back. " One finger will do it."_

_They all reached forward and waited for the sensation of a jerking feeling behind their navels._

_In seconds they were launched forward and went spinning, landing in Dumbledore's office. Most of them on the floor with only Dumbledore, Draco, and Harry still standing. _

_Dumbledore calmly walked to his fireplace, threw some powder in and called out. " Poppy, if I could see you in my office for a few moments."_

_Madame Pomfrey came whirling threw the fire place, she stepped out and brushed ash and soot off of her gown. " Yes Headmaster." she said before looking around at all the beaten kids in the room. " Oh my goodness." she immediatly came bustling over to them._

_"It's over Poppy, Lord Voldemort has finally been conqured." He said looking at Harry who had now pulled Ginny to her feet and was smiling despite his tiredness. "Now if you could escort these students to the hospitally wing, I would be most greatful. I do have some other things I must deal with at the moment."_

_"Yes, yes of course." she said starting to flap her arms to get them out._

_"One moment, Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger."_

_They turned and curiously looked at Professore Dumbledore. They walked back to his desk. _

_He motioned to them to have a seat, so they did._

_"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began gravely. " I believe you have something to tell Miss. Granger about her kidnapping." He looked Draco straight in the eye with his piercing blue stare._

_"Hermione..." he started, he turned and looked at her. She was just to trusting. ' Hermione, it's my fault..."_

_He explained, how his father made him get close to you so it would be easier to get her away. Saying how Voldemort wanted her so he could get to harry potter, how in the begining he only pretended to like her so she would get close to him._

_"No." she said breaking down and starting to cry._

_He quickly went to her side and she jumped up and pushed him away. " Hermione, I do love you now."_

_"Someone who loves another doesn't turn them over to someone who wants to hurt them!" she cried, yelling, wipping her face. _

_" Hermione, Don't you think i Know that!" He said stomping around, not quiet aware that Dumbledore was still watching them. " As soon as I reliezed I loved you I stopped taking orders from my father! But that didn't help! He put me under the imperious curse! I was forced to do whatever he wanted me to do. He also branded me like some sort of cattle!" he said moving the white, stained, wife beater aside to show her the fancy ' M ' on his shoulder. He's been controling me through this!"_

_She looked up at him " your an asshole" she said, standing up, pulling the locket off her neck and throwing it at him, before storming out of the room._

_Draco picked up the locket and opened it. She had put pictures in there. One of her and one of him. "Dammit"_

**A/N: See, I updated sooner but not as fast as i would like... any hoo... Thanky to these people who reviewed... oh i'm going to be late for work...**

**Nitengale- I would never! lol**

**xXWitchXX- I dont' think Hermione's too happy with Draco right now... hehe**

**.Nyome. o.O I love Cliffies! is slightly obsessive.**

**Fiona McKinnon- I'm sorry, Won't happen again.**


	42. Life Goes On

_**a/n: I'm really losing my steam on this story- anyway it's swim team again and work and it really sucks, so I'll try to finish this up soon, I think there's only one chapter left and a epilouge- I think... Chapter...ugh... 42?**_

Hermione felt slightly stiff as she packed her bag one last time. The trains would arrive in the morning to take them all home. This would be her final night at Hogwarts. She looked around the silent room to the other girls packing their bags, their faces solomn. Hermione just knew that they were feeling the same way, that they were leaving their home. She piled the last bit of the mess in her drawers into her trunk and snapped it shut.

She had to admit she felt a kind of sadness in the way that she knew she wouldn't even be in this dormatory again after tomorrow morning. She felt that she would cry tomorrow on the train.

She set her trunk on the floor and walked out of the silence down to the very loud common room. A couple of the 5th years were throwing a party to celebrate the end of their O.W.L.'s. which several of the seventh year's joined in. Hermione couldn't tell them off, it would just be too much of a bother so she quickly made her way across the room to the corner where Ginny was knitting, a very odd thing for her to do. She seemed very stoic after the whole Voldemort thing.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Hermione, lifting up Ginny's feet, sitting down and then letting them fall again on to her lap.

Ginny looked up and quickly nodded before going back to her kniting. " Fine."

Hermione didn't like her tone. " Ginny, what's wrong?"

"It's...Nothing." she said, visiably getting emotional. She looked up with a gasp, relaxed her arms and looked at her. " Everything!"

"Well," said Hermione conjuring up a pillow and sticking it behind Ginny's head." Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Hermione, I was just so scared." she said bowing her head.

"Scared?"

"Scared. For you when you were kidnapped, For Ron and Lindsay when they went after you, Harry when he was fighting V-v-voldemort. And for you and Draco."

Hermione looed up from her lap at Ginny. "Me and Dra- Malfoy? Why?"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands. " Hermione, he risked his life to get you back. He said when we were traveling to the fort that he would walk on water for you."

Hermione pulled her hand out of hers. " I wouldn't have been in trouble if it wern't for him! I never want to see him again." she said standing up and stalking out of the common room towards the headgirl's bathroom. She knew she could relax there.

She didn't look where she was going and bumped into something very solid. "Sorry" she mumbled getting back up and stalking down the hallway leaving a very sorrowful Draco behind.

She floated on her back in the bathroom just thinking. She winced when she turned over, the brusies were fading but they were still sore. _Why me? As if my life isn't complicated enough, why?_

----

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked outside their compartment window as the train slowly moved forward leaving Hogwarts behind. Hermione could've sat in the front compartment with the headboy and the 6th year prefects but she felt that since this was the last time they would be on the Hogwarts express together that they would spend it together. They turned away from the window as the turrets fell behind the mountains. That would be the last time they view Hogwarts, their home, in a long time

Hermione sat down on the bench, pulled her legs up and rested her head against the window. She looked around as Harry sat across from her and Ron beside her. " It's weird isn't it?" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"What's weird?" asked Ron looking at her.

"It seems like yesterday that we were ending our first year doesn't it. It just flew by so fast."

Harry nodded. " I know what you mean. It seems just so surreal that it's all over."

"So much has happened." Said Ron catching on to the gist of the conversation. " We've done so much and now this is the scariest thing ever. We are leaving our home, we are grown up, it's time for us to be on our own and that, I think is the scariest thing we've got to look forward too, just beginning on our own."

"It's scary, but I think we'll be able to make it. We'll always be friends. We'll always have each other and I think friendship can conquer anything." said Hermione smiling at her friends

They smiled back and leaned over to hug her. Not two seconds later did Ginny, Lindsay and Neville come running into their compartment and joined the hug. Neville hung back a bit until Ginny pulled him into the hug.

"Friends always." said Harry before leaning back to his seat. Ginny sat next to him in the seat closest to the wall and Neville to his other side. He put his arm around Ginny and planted a kiss on her forehead as she dug something out of her purse.

Lindsay sat next to Ron and just linked her hands with him. Hermione smiled. She was happy for her friends but she couldn't help but feel left out. Neville on the other hand, seemed completely oblivous to anything

They all smiled and talked. Shortly after noon the plump witch pushing the food cart arrived at their compartment smiled sweetly as she handed over the food to Harry. "Congratulations Kids." she said before going on down the hallway.

Harry turned back and look at everyone in the compartment, they just looked at him. He shrugged and started throwing candy to everyone. Hermione caught a chocolate frog and looked down at it. She didn't see the gold colored covering but her own reflection in the wrapper. She didn't look different but she could feel that she had changed. She looked up, sighed and then smiled. Shit happens, and life will go on. No matter what. She remembed what her mother had said to her a couple of years ago. _"You have to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you've got and remember what you had.Always forgive, but never forget, learn from your mistakes, but never regret. People change, things go wrong, but just remember life goes on"_

_People change, always forgive._ She thought of Draco and wondered if he had changed or if she could forgive him. She supposed she could just go on _remembering what she had_.

---

Hermione grinned as she got of the train. She was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white cami and carring her jean jacket. For a few weeks she was ready to go and be just a plain old muggle. She grabbed her trunk from the baggage man, and slipped her hip pack now filled with just some old parchment, notes from her friends, and school robes that would now just hang in her closet at home, over her shoulder and turned around.

Harry stood there in jeans and a light blue tee-shirt, Ron beside him in blue cargos and green tee-shirt. She walked over to them and they smiled, they all gave eachother a hug. "Now guys remember to call me, we need to hang out this summer, now that we are fully qualified wizards." She smiled. " I'll see you guys in a few weeks I swear." They turned and walked towards the old wizard letting them all out in pairs of twos or threes.

As soon as they were outside the barrier they looked around there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George looking stylish in jean jackets, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and a formative looking ministry wizard. Hermione ran to her parents, dropping her bag as she was curled up into their arms. They hugged their daughter holding her like she was leaving forever. They were so worried about her when they got that owl from Professor Dumbledore saying she was kidnapped. They tried to get to Hogwarts but they just couldn't seem to get there everything was blocked off from the wizarding world. They couldn't explain their relief when they got the next owl only 8 hours later saying that she was returned to Hogwarts and was currently in the hospital wing resting.

He watched as Hermione was bundled up into the arms of her awaiting parents. He felt a twing of jealousy as her father placed a kiss on her temple and hugged her tight again. Her mother was crying as she brushed her daughters hair back from her face. He was brushed aside by the old wizard who reached his hand through the barrier and gave him a firm push away so the next wave of students could come through.

Ginny came out next with Neville and Lindsay and was immediatly scooped up by her father. She got out of his grasp and went to stand next to Harry who would be staying with the weasleys until he managed to get a small apartment to his self. Lindsay was a little shy as she was introduced to the Weasleys by Ron.

Fred and George laughed and poked Ron until he turned yet and told them to "Bugger off." He lead Linday around a piller and said a private farewell to her before she was swept away by her parents with the promise she'll see him over the summer.

Hermione said her final goodbyes with tears in her eyes. They all gave her a hug, she turned away, picked up her hip bag, her dad had her trunk and started to walk away.

"Hermione!" she heard her name called from behind.

She turned smiling wiping tears from her eyes. There he was. She turned her head and looked towards her parents. " I'll be right there." she said. they shrugged and continued walking. "What do you want?" she questioned Draco as he came up beside her, the formative looking wizard behind him.

"I want to say I'm sorry, you have every right to be angry with me and I don't blame you one bit, but I do want to say this. Despite what happens between us..."

" I thought we already settled that!" she said loudly.

"Hermione, let me finish," he said putting a finger infront of her face. " I love you." He took her hand and squeezed it tight. " Never forget that." he said, he picked it up kissed it and turned away with the wizard following him.

She turned her hand over and looked down. The locket was in her hand, the chain repaired. She opened it up and on the inside was a peice of parchment on it with familair handwriting. It was his address. _Always forgive, Damn you mom._ she closed her hand over it again and slipped it into her pocket and turned to walk down to the entrance with her parents. _what to do now?_

_**Ok guys, there's chapter 42, but since i'm not in an editing mood, there might be some mistakes in spelling, and for that i'm sorry, but I promised myself i'd post a chapter before I took my shower this morning so here it is.**_

_**Dixio- I'm glad you like it**_

_**Lilly Granger- I was so sad 6th book, i cried! dumbledore was the coolest charater in the whole book!**_

_**Sara SinksThanks for your comments, wonderful, and yes I know your mental! Luv's ya**_

_**Hermione Charlotte Granger- Thanks. I know, I would have checked it but i was already late for work- thanks for your review**_

_**MissConfused-I updated, just not so soon...hehe**_

_**Senya Lady of the Serpents- Thanks thanks for your review, I love hearing for you guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner.**_

_**Kezia- I know but it gets better, I swear**_

_**Fiona McKinnon-I wonder if she'll still give Draco a chance?**_

_**Kidden-Thank thanks for your kind words When Hermione rushed out of the room she was running on pure emotion, it's very powerful. its like adrenaline it will make you get up and go! haha**_

_**Haylez90- Sry, No i'm not a tennis player, i'm a swimmer, I just kinda chose that name for no specific reason at all and I know, i need a theasuras (sp?)**_

_**NitenGale- I know she's kinda close minded, but it happens when emotions are involved, thanks for your review. I love Harry Potter and the HBP, so good, until the end, i'm so ticked Dumbledore died!**_

_**JustCantUnderstandMe- Thanks for your review**_


	43. One Stormy Day and Night

**Chapter 43 people... I think... and I make it up to you... my dear fans with a really really really long chapter... love you all... me**

Hermione looked down to the parchment in her hand and then back up to the address on the gate infront of the large mansion as thunder sounded behind her. She could feel her breath get short as she glanced back up to the darkened windows of the mansion, this was it.

After spending a full week just being a muggle Hermione quickly searched the classifieds of _The Daily Prophet_ for a job. After searching for 3 days she managed to land a spot at _Flourish and Blots _as a book keeper. And at the beginning of the new school year she would be attending Nuada's University. It was a very high classed school and she had gotten in under a full witchesship for 4 years. She was going to major in Transfiguration while minoring in potions and arthrithmancy.

She ran her hands quickly and looked at herself in the rear-view mirror of her car. She looked nice and presentable, now if she could only get rid of the kangaroo's jumping around in her stomach.

She shut off her car and got out. That was the first step. She walked to the gate and wondered how she could get it. A wizard stepped from the gate guards office off to the side and went to stand in front of her. "May I help you?"

She swallowed. "Um... yes, I was wondering if I could just kip up a bit and see Mr. Malfoy."

"Name?" he asked.

"What... Oh Hermione Granger."

He took down her name and told her to wait a moment. He walked back into the office and came out again about a minute later. " The Master will see you now." He said unlocking the gate and allowing her to cross it. "Just go straight up the driveway and knock on the front door. Someone will let you in."

"Um... ok... thank you." she said.

He nodded to her and locked the gate again.

Halfway up the driveway it began to rain again. She sighed and quickly ran the rest of the way up the driveway, her feet slipping on the gravel. She tried to pull the collar of her jacket over her head to keep her hair from messing up but it was pointless. By the time she was knocking on the front door she was soaked to the bone. She was looking down at her feet by the time the door opened, trying to keep the water off her face. She looked up and there he stood.

"Hermione," Draco said nearly stepping out, then it seemed he remembered that it was pouring rain. "Come on, get in." he said sweeping her in. He shut the door behind him and locked it again. He turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking at him, but the house behind him.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was visibly shivering but she didn't seem to notice. He slowly walked up behind her and followed her head as she looked around, for the first time, the Malfoy Manor. The entrance hall was now brightly lit but beyond it was dark. Off to her left side was the parlor with a roaring fire in the grate and in front of her was a marble stair case that narrowed as it got higher.

He touched her shoulder. "Lets get you into some dry clothes." she looked at him, really for the first time since she arrived and nodded. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on." he said softly and led the way up the stairs.

---

Draco was setting Hermione's wet clothes over a rack infront of his bedroom fire while she got changed behind a curtain in the corner. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard her curse. "You alright?" he asked laying her undergarments across the rack and walking towards the curtain.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. He could see her outline struggling with her sleeve. " It's just I can't get the sleeve to roll up." she walked out from behind the curtain and showed him.

He gently took her hand and rolled it up for her. It was one of his silk green Pajama tops with matching bottoms. Those she had rolled up perfectly. Secretly he couldn't have been more nervous in his life. The thing he quiet possibly loved the most in the whole world just walked back into his life and she was standing here in his pajama's while he rolled the sleeve up.

When he was done he held her hand for a moment, " Want some tea?" he asked.

She looked up into his eyes and in the moment she instantly forgave him everything. She felt everything she'd ever felt with him come rushing back. " Yes, but in a minute, I want to talk to you for a bit."

He backed off a step. " So talk."

She got nervous. _Why did he have to act so calm and cool?_ " Well... Draco... You see that..." she sighed, none of this was going the way she planned. " Well, I had this whole speech planned out and what it all boils down to is that..." she gulped, he was staring at her, " Is that Draco, I love you and i'm so sorry."

He stood there for a moment... then a minute. Hermione was starting to wonder if she made a mistake coming here and telling him that. She hung her head and marveled at her own stupidity. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I'm so stupid. So if you'll excuse me. " She said quickly gathering her clothes up and walking towards the door. She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Hermione," he began "What do you want me to say?" His face was just inches from hers.

She stared at him, her eyes as big as those of a deer in headlights... cool gray headlights. "Anything."

He stared at her a moment, still holding onto her arm. He smiled slightly, little did she know, it was the first smile he broke out into since they broke up. " How 'bout, I love you too."

She smiled weakly, and tears formed in her eyes. " That'll do." A moment later she found herself in his arms and her clothes dropped at their feet. For the first time in weeks, she felt his warm lips press against hers. It felt so wonderful. His arms were around her waist and at the base of her neck while hers were in his hair.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed and laid her down softly. He kissed her gently as he slowly undid the buttons of the shirt... He only got two buttons undone before his fireplace called to him. It was the gate keeper. "Master Malfoy..." he slowly came revolving into the room.

Hermione quickly buttoned her shirt up as Draco rolled his eyes, evidently pissed off about being interupted. " What!"

The guard didn't notice Hermione right away, and when he did he blushed brightly. " Um sir, the roads are flooded, it seems unlikely that...Miss...urm... Granger will be able to leave tonight."

Draco smiled. "Fine with me" Hermione hit him lightly.

The guard now visibly uncomfortable, now fully understanding what he just broke up loosened his collar, as though it wa choking him. " also, Miss Granger's car is still outside on the street, would you like me to bring it into the gates, just inside so the magic doesn't make it stall?"

"Sure," said Draco getting up, grabbing her pants and throwing him the keys. " Just leave the keys in the guard office, she'll get them when she leaves."

"Right Master, " He stood in silence a moment. Draco looked at him and gave him a glare that said all to well ' Get lost or you'll be looking for a job come morning!' " Well, Goodnight."

"Night." Draco said forcefully starting to walk towards him causing him to walk backwards and into the flames.

Hermione said softly, "Goodnight" to him as she watched him spin away in the fireplace.

Draco turned back to her, whipped out his wand and with it lowered the level of the candles and completely wiped the torches out. There she was, the silk glowing in the shimmering light, crouched in his bed, just waiting for him to come back to her. He set his wand on the dresser and walked towards her. " Now where were we?" he said hopping back on the bed

---

The light was just starting to filter into the room when Draco awoke. As he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to remember why he felt so wonderful and content, also he wondered why he was laying sideway on his bed. He lifted his head and he immediatly remembered everything that happened the previous night. Laying right by his side was Hermione.

At the moment she had her back to him and had the covers up to her chin and was sleeping contently with her head on one of her arms.

As quietly as he could he slipped out of bed, covered her backside up and walked to his closet where he quickly got changed into a white button up shirt and a pair of tan slacks. He pulled on some shoes and watched her sleep for a couple of moments before he climbed back into the bed behind her, proped his head up on one of his arms and stroked her arm. He laid there for a few moments. He bent his head slightly and whispered in her ear while gently shaking her on her side. "Hermione."

"mmm." she said without opening her eyes.

"I've got to run out for a little."he said as she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes slowly.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly, her voice, as it hadn't been used for several hours was a little hoarse.

"I've just got to run a few errands. I'll be back in less then an hour." He said.

"Promise?" she asked smiling at him.

"I promise," with that he bent down and kissed her softly. "go back to sleep, sleep long enough and maybe i'll bring you breakfast in bed."

She smiled, " I'll hold you to that."

Draco chuckled. "Alright, see you soon." he kissed her again and let her roll back over onto her side and curl up. He brought over a pillow and slipped it under her head and stayed in bed just long enough to watch her fall asleep again.

Now he was off to Diagon Alley.

---

When he apperated back home he did it in the hallway, as to not disturb Hermione, but when he walked into the bedroom, he discovered he didn't need to bother. She wasn't in the bed. He looked around and saw her clothes were still infront of the fire place, though now it was stone cold. He was on the virge of calling out her name when he heard his shower running and a sweet humming song breaking out from it. He set down his purchase and walked towards the door that seperated his room from his bathroom and poked his head into the door. Hermione was standing in the massive shower, one that could hold at least 5 people with the curtain pulled around, singing as she lathered herself up. " So I'll hope for tonight like I would if you were mine/ to hold/ forever more/And I'll savor his touch that I wanted so much/To be here before, to feel before/ how beautiful it is just to be like this/ I wanna be with you."

He listened to her before he got a great idea. He stripped and slowly snuck around to the back of the shower and slipped silently into it. He crept up behind her, she was rinsing shampoo from her hair. " I didn't know you felt like that." he said.

She jumped and turned around. " Oh my god, Draco, I thought we got over this 'hey lets sneak up on Hermione' deal."

"Not going to happen." he said and kissed her.

---

Hermione brushed her hair out and pulled it up into a ponytail and away from her face then dressed in the jeans and cami she wore yesterday though she put the gree silk shirt on over it, buttoned up three buttons, and tied the loose part back with a rubber band. Draco had donned his clothes on again and they were now downstairs in the kitchen enjoying a simple breakfast of toast and orange juice.

"I think my parents might be starting to worry." she said after a few minutes, sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Really now?"

She glanced outside to the storm, she was obviously not going anywhere in her car. "I haven't called to them to tell them i'm safe and out of the storm. They'll be having kittens over me soon."

"Want to go visit them?"

"Do you want to meet them?" she asked back.

He stood up and took her by the hand and walked to the middle of the room. "Yeah, why not?" He said pulling her close into him and concentrating on the street he knew Hermione lived on.

It wasn't raining here, but bright and sunny. She looked around and saw her mom sitting outside their modest house trimming the rose bushs. She smiled at Draco who grinned and walked behind as Hermione ran to say hello. " Mum!" She said.

Mrs. Granger turned around at the sound of her daughters voice and stood up. "Hermione! Your father and I were so worried!" she said as she hugged her.

Hermione stepped back. " I know, i'm sorry, I should have called home last night to let you know I was ok. I stayed at Draco's last night."

"Draco, dear?" she questioned.

Hermione turned and walked a few steps and grabbed Draco's hand. "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco meet my mum."

He extended his hand and shook the one offered by Mrs. Granger. "Nice to meet you." he heard himself saying.

They spent the next several hours, until dark, talking, and eating, before Draco asked Hermione's parents if she could come back to his house, and her parents agreed. He followed her up to her room, feeling odd in a muggle house. What were those things in the wall that little faces on them? (Outlets) He went into her room and winced when she just reached over to the side of her wall and flipped a switch and in the corner a lantern lamp lit up. While she packed her bag full of some needed clothes and assesories. The walls were dark purple in color and had blue and gold stars around the edges. The double sized bed was made out of dark pine and was covered in a light purple bedspread and had lots of white fluffy pillows on it. It was unmade and ruffled. On the walls were some pictures of her and her family and on the matching night stand was a moving picture of Her, Ron and Harry, and one of Her and Ginny. He walked to her dresser and looked on top of that and on that there was a moving picture of them. He was only smiling a little but Hermione had a grand smile on her face. They were dressed in winter gear and their faces were flushed. He smiled and took it down. " I remember when you took this."

Hermione looked up from folding a skirt and smiled. " You didn't want me to take it, but you gave in, in the end." she said.

"I can't deny you anything, my dear." he said as he sat down on her bed.

She smiled at him and finished her packing. They went back downstairs and said good-bye to her parents. They accompanied them to the door of the backyard and watched in amazement as the two walked a few feet away, wrap their arms around eachother and disapear with a small pop leaving nothing behind. They would never get used to this.

---

Hermione shook her head as they arrived back at Malfoy Manor, as she looked around she felt a little chilled, it was dark here and a little creepy. Draco, sensing her apprehension, pulled out his wand and waved it across the room, causing the chamber to light up. Hermione could now see everything in the room and no longer felt afraid. She moved forward and put her suitcase down by the end of the bed.

Soon he was showing her around the manor, exploring the places she hadn't seen the night before. She noticed that Draco hadn't moved into the Master bedroom, which wasn't much bigger then his own, nor taken down any pictures or rearranged at all. As he went to make tea, she stared at a moving painting of the Malfoys, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa. They looked so regle but who would have thought all of them, even Draco for a short time, were death eaters.

At the thought of death eaters, Hermione had a sudden flash back to the night that she was kidnapped. She closed her eyes tight and grimiced.

Draco, who was coming back out with two cups of tea, took one look at her and worried. "Hermione?" he asked, setting the cups down on the table and taking her in his arms.

She hugged him tightly and fought off the images that came to mind. This was where she was supposed to be.

**A/N: _ATTNETION! THIS IS NOT THE END!_ and I lied, there is going to be one more chapter and then I think i'm going to write a second story called Against All Odds, based off this one... sooo lemme know your opinions. **

**Exelon: I'm sorry you had to wait so long, I really am, hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**NitenGale: Of course not... I would never end that there... hehe, and what made it worst was DRACO did it... gah... grr... (is PO'ed) My poor draco... anyway ttyl, hope you like this chapter!**


	44. Books and Kisses

**A/N: as I type this I am watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire... excellent movie I must say, and as I start this we are at the part where Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are introduced.**

---

Hermione woke up warm and content in Draco's arms around 9 the next morning. She smiled when Draco instinctively curled up closer to her and mumbled something when she tried to get up and get dressed. Sighing she turned over to face Draco who was just innocently laying there. " Draco, you've got to let me go!" she complained and tried to squirm away weakly.

"No, don't go anywhere, good dream... interuptin..." he finished weakly before falling back into a light doze.

Hermione laughed. "Draco... I've got to be at work in an hour."

"Don't go, stay here." he said pulling himself up over her chest and resting there.

"No, I can't miss work!" she exclaimed

He tilted his head up and looked at her through bleary eyes. " And why, Miss Granger, not?"

"Because I need the money before I go off to Nuadas'."

Draco reached across her, picked up his wand and waved it and muttered something. Something heavy dropped over them bouncing off their heads. " There, galleons. Go back to sleep." he said dropping his wand and laying across Hermione so his head rested on her shoulder.

Hermione picked one up and examined it and with a sigh she dropped it again. " Leprechaun gold, Draco?" he smiled. " Really now, let me up."

Draco groaned. " If you insist..."

"Which I really do." she added.

Her rolled off her and planted his face down in the pillow. She giggled and patted his head affectionately. "I'll be back by dinner. Don't worry."

"Do you know that's 8 hours without you?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"I know, but it will go by faster then you know it." she said before kissing his head and rolling out of bed. In the next 20 minutes Hermione showered, dried her hair, applied light make up and got dressed into a plaid skirt, a white button up shirt, stockings and black shoes (standard uniform) and began eating breakfast while reading the morning's_ Daily Prophet._ Draco on the other hand just stalked down the stairs 3 minutes until her departure still in his PJ's.

"Sleep in a bit did you?" she joked as she grabbed a light jacket.

"Yeah, a bit." he laughed walking into the kitchen and stealing the bit of toast left on her plate.

"Well, I think I'm off to work." she said grabbing her purse and then her wand off of the table. She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss, turned and walked straight to the fireplace in the middle of the parlor. she pointed her wand at it and flames suddenly erupted from it. She took a pinch of Floo power from the gleaming silver tin on the mantle and threw it in. She stepped into it, winked a good-bye at Draco and shouted, " Flourish and Blotts!" and vanished. Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes and went to prepare his own badly made breakfast.

---

Hermione shut her eyes against the whirling pictures all around her. She hated to floo. Normally she would have caught the Knight Bus but as she was running so late today after her night with Draco. At that same exact moment as the thought of Draco she felt herself begin to slow down, instinctively she threw out her arms and just in time too. She landed on the hardwood floors of Flourish and Blotts on all fours. She heard a cough from above her and looked up to see her oh so wonderful coworker, Lindsay, standing over her trying to hold in her laughs. She then let a giggle escape her lips when Hermione tried to stand up on her own and wobbled. "Oh shut up you." Hermione directed at Lindsay. "I hate Flooing." she mumbled. And at this Lindsay slumped back against the fireplace overcome with laughter.

Luckily for Hermione's dignity, no one else was in the shop as it had just been opened moments before Hermione's arrival. Hermione stumbled, a bit green faced, back behind the counter and punched in. She came back out and sat down on the stool behind the checkout desk and put her head down on the counter waiting for the dizziness to pass.

Lindsay on the other hand spun around the shop placing a misplaced book back on it's shelf. "So, 'Mione, Why were you late?" she said innocently.

"What! I wasn't late." Said Hermione picking her head up.

"For Hermione Jane Granger standards you are. I beat you here!"

"So?"

"So? That never happens! So either you were actually just running late or your running late because of last night."

"Lindz, why does it have to be about last night?" Hermione asked, getting up no longer feeling sick to her stomach.

Lindsay, being herself, of course took that as her cue to guess that it was about last night. " Merlin, you have to talk!"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that Lindsay would guess. "Do not."

"Do too!" said Lindsay coming up behind Hermione as she browsed the shelves for a book. "Come on 'Mione! Who was it with?"

"It wasn't with anyone. " Lied Hermione, her cheeks blushing. She tried to hide this from Lindsay by pulling out a book at random. To her horror, as she looked at the title page, she pulled out _So you've done it, now you need a contraceptive charm_ by Anita Nocids. She slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. To her right Lindsay gave her an all knowing look. "Oh bugger off!" said Hermione.

A few second later the bell above the door alerted them to customers. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Lindsay before stepping from behind the shelf to face her visitor. " Hello, welcome to Flourish and Blotts, how can I help you?" she questioned walking up to her visitor.

---

Hermione was sitting at one of the comfortable reading chairs during the midday hush. No one was in the shops. They were either getting food from the Leaky Cauldron or at home taking a nap. She was reading with the light from the sun coming through the shop window peacefully until something, more like someone, blocked the light. Startled she looked up, thinking that they had a customer. "Draco!" she said smiling at him as he plopped himself down next to her on the large chair.

"Hermione!" he echoed. "What are you reading?" he asked as he put one arm around her shoulders and one arm out, tilting the book up so he could read the spine. "_Apparition made easy_? Your going to try for your licence."

"Well, yes. I've been meaning to for ages and I've just never gotten around to it." she said slipping a piece of paper into her place in the book. She would check it out later for more reading.

Draco looked at her with a quizzical look. "Right..." he shook his head. "Anyway I've got a question to ask you?" _Why do I have to get nervous now? Dammit._

Hermione smiled. "Well, go on with you."

_Why does everything have to be so hard? _He questioned himself before taking a gulp of water from his wand. "Well, I..."

"Draco, come on now. Whatever happened to the big bad Slytherin who wasn't afraid of mouthing off?" she asked standing up.

"He met a well mannered Gryffindor who showed him the value of keeping his mouth shut."

Hermione smiled. "Did he now?"

" Oh be quiet you." he said and stood up. He cast a quick glance around and then took her in his arms and she laughed. "Draco! Anyone could see us!"

"So." he said simply before kissing her.

"I can see that you know!" came Lindsay's voice from the back.

"Oh bugger off!" cried Hermione as she melted into Draco's kiss. How she ever survived a month without him she would never know. "So," she started as she pulled away from his lips. "What did you want to ask me?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Hermione, I was wondering...w-will you... you move in w-with me?" he asked looking at her face, studying it trying to guess her answer before she said it.

Hermione looked up at him. Studying his face trying to predict what life would be like spending everyday there. She sighed. "You mean it?" she asked.

Draco's arms shifted slightly. "Hermione, if you don't already know by now, when it comes to you, I always mean it. "

Hermione smiled. "Of course. Yes, of course I will, if it makes you happy."

Draco smiled and pulled her into hug. His life was going great and it was getting better and better each day. He tilted her head up. "When do you want to move in?"

"What's stopping us from starting the packing today?" she said and kissed him again.

"Will you knock that off! What are you trying to do! Make me throw up! Get a room!"

----

**A/N: Ta-da! (tear tear) It's over... Opposing Teams is over. BUT! I know the exact way to counter that emotion... BY WRITING A SEQUEL! WHOOT! I know that this chapter has been delayed for a while. It's been written for almost a week now... or more... I can't count. But I wanted to post it at the same time as I posted the first chapter of my new story _Against All Odds_. This story WILL be undergoing some major editing... that is, as soon as I find time. I've gotten more ideas by reading though it, several times, and I really want to edit and ad some more. Thanky for all your kind reviews and all I have to say is... READ THE NEW STORY OR I SHALL SMITE THEE WITH MY SWORD... or the sword I'll get to smite you with... haha**

**Dedications too...**

**Addie**

**Opalish**

**Princess Rinoa**

**dropsofvenus**

**Daunting Darkness**

**Nitengale**

**Donniedarkobunnylover**

**Stormy Phoenix**

**Snowbear**

**Calamari**

**rebel**

**A Story Of The Year**

**fictiongurl**

**silver-red pheonix**

**wzrdofozfan**

**Spiggi**

**NotreDamegirlie**

**XxPaDfOoTiExX**

**Xtreme Nuisance**

**Senya Lady of the Serpents**

**Young poet15**

**mziz-tom-felton**

**ShimmeringEvil**

**Li-chan**

**bookwormatcams**

**Alenor**

**scarlet-knight13**

**sarah142**

**bms22456**

**Hippie1212**

**shexy-cleva-yollop**

**CrazyEcho**

**Magy**

**.Aurorablu.**

**xsilentxonex146**

**FarDeep**

**haylez90**

**PixieFromFire**

**Elena Faye**

**XxXbloodynekoXxX**

**Swimming-Gal**

**tomluver654**

**JustCantUnderstandMe**

**JOJO**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona McKinnon**

**xX obseZzionZzZ xX**

**Emily Ruben**

**Hannah**

**LiLy MaLfOy13**

**Beach-Babi**

**Hogwarsstudent**

**PenScribble06**

**Princess JB**

**xXWitchXx**

**dixio**

**Lilly Granger**

**Sara Sinks**

**Hermione Charlotte Granger**

**MissConfused**

**kezia**

**Kidden**

**Exelon**

**inugurl25**

**And special last chapter dedication to my two final reviewers...**

**inugurl25- I posted it, though I didn't post it soon. I'm sorry. I hope you continue to read my seires. As you can probally see, I posted Against All Odds at the same time as this chapter so you'll have more to read. Kudos _Brittany_**

**MissConfused- I know, I've already dedicated this whole story to you, but I think you deserve a special dedication for reviewing this chapter. I read your review and I just happened to be crazy depressed that day and it definatly gave me the pick-me-up I needed. I'm so glad, like you don't even know, that you love my story. It makes me feel like i'm writing and it's not a total waste of my time. I hope you keep reading and you keep loving it, because I love getting reviews like yours! Kudos _Brittany_**


End file.
